Una Fuerza Imparable
by moodified
Summary: Esta historia está inspirada en una escena del episodio 103 de la serie. Es una visión alternativa de la historia de Pepa y Silvia a partir de ese momento.
1. Chapter 1

**Una Fuerza Imparable**

por

moodified

* * *

**Título:** Dime que era un sueño

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pareja:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Antena 3 y Globomedia, yo sólo los he cogido prestados durante un rato para escribirla.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Dime que era un sueño.**

Sangre, muchísima sangre, era lo único que veía. Sangre y los ojos de la mujer que yacía en sus brazos mientras esta le dedicaba una última mirada que le atravesaba el alma. Un dolor angustioso le oprimía el pecho y apenas podía respirar, los ojos que mantenían anclada su cordura empezaron a cerrarse y cuando la cabeza de la mujer cayó rendida, su corazón estalló en mil pedazos. –No... –La primera palabra que salió de sus labios sonaba incrédula –. ¡No! –Volvió a repetir con desesperación mientras apretaba contra su cuerpo el de la mujer sin vida.

–¡NO! –El grito desgarrador inundó la habitación, y Pepa se incorporó bruscamente con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y su corazón latiendo sin control.

–¿Pepa? –La voz adormilada de Silvia la devolvió a la realidad, y Pepa retiró lentamente las manos de su rostro mientras se giraba con miedo hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Silvia la observaba con preocupación tras haberse despertado sobresaltada cuando el pecho sobre el que reposaba placidamente desapareció de repente, el grito de Pepa haciendo que se le encogiera el corazón.

–¿Pepa? –Silvia volvió a llamarla mientras se incorporaba en la cama acercándose a su pareja, depositando su mano en la cintura de la morena. Reposó su barbilla en el hombro de Pepa, que todavía no había abierto los ojos, y su mano no paraba de acariciar su espalda, intentando calmarla. –Pepa, mírame. –Pero Pepa no era capaz de abrir los ojos, el recuerdo borroso de su pesadilla la paralizaba.

Silvia empezó a inquietarse al ver que la morena no paraba de temblar. –Pepa. Pepa, mi vida, mírame. –le susurró al oído mientras con su otra mano acariciaba su mejilla intentando que Pepa abriera los ojos.

El aliento de Silvia en su cuello devolvieron a Pepa un poco más a la realidad, y por fin se atrevió a abrir los ojos. La sonrisa que Silvia le regaló al cruzar sus miradas hizo que perdiera el poco control que tenía sobre sus emociones y Pepa se derrumbó en los brazos de Silvia que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que devolver el abrazo desesperado en el que Pepa la envolvió.

La preocupación se hizo evidente en el rostro de Silvia. Pepa, su Pepa, la mujer invencible que nunca se arredraba ante nada, estaba llorando desconsolada en sus brazos, y la pelirroja no pudo evitar que el miedo la embargase por un momento. Pero el sollozo de Pepa hizo que sus miedos desaparecieran. Esta vez no se trataba de ella, era Pepa la que necesitaba consuelo, Silvia podía esperar.

–Sólo ha sido un mal sueño –le dijo con cariño mientras le atusaba el pelo–. Ya pasó, ¿vale? –Pepa asintió contra su pecho mientras intentaba controlar sus lagrimas, pero no aflojaba el abrazo, no podía, era la única forma que tenía de convencerse de que su pelirroja estaba allí con ella.

Silvia la meció entre sus brazos mientras le repetía entre susurros que lo malo ya había pasado, que estaba a su lado y que todo iba a ir bien. Y las palabras de Silvia por fin penetraron la mente aterrada de Pepa, que se separó lo justo para poder mirar el rostro de Silvia. El dolor que la pelirroja vio en los preciosos ojos verdes de su novia le partieron el alma, y de nuevo acarició su mejilla, intentando disipar ese dolor.

Pepa, al notar la mano en su mejilla cerró los ojos abandonándose a la sensación, y al volver a abrirlos, el amor que vio reflejado en los de Silvia, que no paraban de mirarla, fue suficiente para que el miedo pasase a un segundo plano, y la necesidad de reafirmar que Silvia estaba allí junto a ella se apoderase de Pepa.

El beso cogió a Silvia por sorpresa, pero la mano de Pepa enredándose en su pelo mientras devoraba su boca fue suficiente para que la pelirroja dejase a un lado la sorpresa y devolviera el beso con la misma pasión. Cualquier intención que pudiera quedarle de mantener su promesa de no tocarse la noche antes de su boda abandonó su mente al mismo tiempo que su camisón, despojado por Pepa, abandonó su cuerpo.

Silvia sabía que su novia necesitaba ese contacto, se lo decía la forma en la que la morena se aferraba a su cuerpo desesperadamente, y Silvia ni podía ni quería negárselo. Los labios de Pepa recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo, sin dejar un solo trozo de piel sin tocar, y la ropa interior de Silvia se unió a su camisón en el suelo.

Aprovechando el momento en el que los labios de Pepa volvieron a su boca, Silvia le quitó la camiseta y el resto de la ropa, suspirando cuando su piel entró en contacto con la de ella. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle lo mucho que le afectaba tener el cuerpo desnudo de Pepa moviéndose sobre el suyo.

La mano de Pepa se deslizó frenética sobre su piel hasta alcanzar su centro, y su mirada se clavó en los ojos de Silvia a la vez que sus dedos entraban en su cuerpo imponiendo su ritmo. –Te quiero. –Pepa le susurró, mientras la respiración de la pelirroja se entrecortaba de placer, y aunque este la invitaba a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones, ella se resistió. De ninguna forma quería perderse esa mirada de Pepa que encerraba tanto amor y deseo por ella.

Las manos de Silvia se perdieron entre los cabellos azabache de Pepa, y la besó, tratando de transmitirle con ese beso todo lo que estaba sintiendo mientras sus cuerpos se movían acompasados. La pasión del beso empujó a Silvia a mover su mano rumbo Sur, acariciando su pecho en el camino, y cuando encontró su destino no dudó ni un momento, entrando dentro de Pepa y provocando que esta rompiera el beso para inhalar fuertemente mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de Silvia, repitiendo una y otra vez _te quieros_ a los que Silvia respondía con otros tantos, entendiendo que por algún motivo, esta noche Pepa necesitaba que comprendiera lo mucho que significaba para ella.

En medio de palabras entrecortadas y respiraciones aceleradas las dos mujeres alcanzaron el clímax. –¡Silvia! –Fue lo único que escapó de los labios de Pepa, al tiempo que se desplomaba sobre una acalorada Silvia mientras llenaba de besos su cuello y su cara. La pelirroja, aún en una nube tras el breve pero increíblemente intenso momento que habían compartido, no sabía qué había podido llevar a Pepa a un estado tal de necesidad, y se limitó a acariciarle el pelo y la espalda hasta que ésta pareció empezar a calmarse, acomodándose sobre el pecho de Silvia, sin dejar ni un centímetro de aire entre sus cuerpos.

Las manos de Silvia siguieron rozando su espalda lentamente, y eso unido al sonido de los latidos del corazón de su novia bajo su oído, consiguieron por fin templar los nervios de Pepa.

–¿Estás bien? –Silvia le preguntó sin cesar sus caricias, notando como la tensión empezaba a abandonar el cuerpo de su novia que asintió contra su pecho. La pelirroja depositó un beso en su frente mientras su mano recorría el perfil de Pepa para acabar sujetando su barbilla y así conseguir que sus miradas se encontraran. –¿Quieres hablar de ello? –La pregunta provocó que los ojos de Pepa se humedecieran, y no pudiendo contestar volvió a refugiarse en los brazos de Silvia que la apretó con fuerza, arrepintiéndose de haber sacado el tema.

Cuando ya pensaba que no iba a obtener una respuesta, escuchó la voz de la morena. –Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que ocurría… –comenzó Pepa, mientras dibujaba distraídamente con su dedo sobre la clavícula de Silvia–. Sé que desperté con la sensación de que te había perdido, Silvia –Pepa reconoció con la voz rota–. Y me asusté.

La pelirroja se deslizó hacia abajo para ponerse a la altura de los ojos de la que en unas horas iba a convertirse en su mujer, quedándose frente a ella mientras la mantenía entre sus brazos. No podía imaginar lo horrible que debía haber sido el sueño para que Pepa admitiera estar asustada. Sus ojos todavía reflejaban parte de esa angustia mientras contemplaba el rostro de Silvia y lo acariciaba con sus dedos, casi como intentando asegurarse de que realmente estaba allí a su lado.

Silvia acercó su mano al pecho de Pepa, y sin apartar su vista de la cara de la morena rozó levemente con sus dedos uno de sus pezones, pasándole por encima una de sus uñas, y sonriendo cuando los ojos de ésta se cerraron involuntariamente ante el contacto. Así se la encontró Pepa cuando volvió a abrirlos, y no pudo evitar el gesto de incomprensión que surco su rostro ante la sonrisa pícara de Silvia. –¿Lo has sentido? –Pepa arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta, y la sonrisa de Silvia se hizo aún más evidente ante el gesto característico de su novia que dejaba claro que estaba algo irritada. –Pues claro que lo he sentido, pelirroja. Una no es de piedra, ¿sabes? –Silvia asintió y repitió el movimiento pero esta vez masajeó ligeramente el pecho de Pepa a la vez que se acercaba a su oído. –Bien –susurró cuando escuchó el gemido de placer que se escapó de la boca de la morena–, sólo quería dejarte claro que sigo aquí contigo.

Pepa se apartó ligeramente para volver a mirar la cara de Silvia, que seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa burlona, y esta vez la morena no pudo evitar que una igual se dibujara en su rostro. –Eres un bicho –le dijo, a la vez que le pegaba una palmada en el culo. Y la carcajada de Silvia hizo que el nudo que se había formado en la garganta de Pepa desapareciera por completo. –Sí, pero te he hecho reír –Fue su respuesta mientras le hacía cosquillas a una Pepa que no pudo evitar besar los labios de su pelirroja de nuevo. –Tú siempre me haces reír, princesa.

La única contestación fue otra sonrisa de Silvia, que empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras otra risa se le escapaba sin querer. –¿Qué? –La pelirroja seguía sonriendo pero no contestaba –¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –Pepa no podía evitar reírse ante la imagen de su novia. –Pues nada, que al cuerno con nuestra genial idea de cumplir con el protocolo pre-boda. No hemos aguantado ni dos horas. –dijo la pelirroja divertida, mirando el reloj que había sobre la mesilla.

Pepa apoyó su cabeza sobre una de sus manos mientras que con la otra dibujaba las delicadas facciones de la cara de su novia. –Yo lo que creo es que deberíamos escribir un nuevo protocolo. –Silvia le siguió el juego. –Eso crees, ¿no?

–Sí –respondió Pepa–, es evidente que el viejo no funciona. No hay más que vernos. –dijo señalando con su mano los dos cuerpos desnudos. Silvia no pudo evitar la nueva carcajada. –Entiendo –dijo, fingiendo seriedad–, y dime, ¿en qué consistiría este nuevo protocolo tuyo?

Pepa deslizó su mano desde la cara de Silvia lentamente hasta su muslo, acariciando cada trozo de piel que se encontró por el camino, mientras le susurraba al oído. –Verás, pelirroja. En mi protocolo, el sexo sería un requisito imprescindible. Antes… –Apartó su boca para besarla en el cuello –durante… –otro beso entre sus pechos –y después de la boda –La última palabra la acompaño de un beso que dejó a Silvia sin aliento–. A ser posible más de una vez.

Silvia se quedó ensimismada, no sabiendo si reír ante las ocurrencias de su novia o si entregarse a la pasión que Pepa había despertado con su último beso. Finalmente respondió, aunque sólo fuera para borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción que adornaba la cara de la morena. –Yo lo que creo es que tiene usted una mente calenturienta, señorita Miranda. –Pero su respuesta no sólo no consiguió borrar la sonrisa de la cara de Pepa, sino que la hizo más pronunciada si cabe. –Cierto –le contestó la morena, a la vez que le daba otro beso–, pero a usted le encanta, señorita Castro. –Silvia se quedó observándola durante un rato, y finalmente le dijo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a la broma mientras acariciaba la nariz de su prometida con su índice. –Tú me encantas, Pepa. –Y en esta ocasión, fue la sonrisa de la morena la que inundó toda la habitación. Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar con palabras, sino que dejó que su cuerpo y sus besos hablaran por ella.

La pareja se entregó a sus deseos hasta la llegada del alba. Todo recuerdo de la pesadilla que las había llevado hasta esa confusión de cuerpos en la que ahora estaban inmersas, completamente olvidado.

_Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Antes de la tormenta...

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pareja:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Antena 3 y Globomedia. Yo sólo los he cogido prestados durante un rato para escribirla.

Los comentarios y opiniones de cualquier índole son siempre bienvenidos. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Antes de la tormenta…**

El sol brillaba radiante en un cielo azul de verano, regalando un precioso día que contribuía con todo su esplendor al inmejorable humor de Pepa. Hoy iba a ser un día inolvidable, podía sentirlo en cada poro de su piel.

La morena dirigió su mirada hacia las personas que estaban reunidas allí con ella, y una sonrisa se plantó en su cara mientras fijaba los ojos en su familia. No había otro nombre para describir a la gente que se encontraba a su lado hoy, dispuestos a celebrar, en medio del caos que los rodeaba, su unión con Silvia.

Silvia. La sonrisa de Pepa se hizo más evidente todavía al pensar en la pelirroja, y es que en apenas una hora dejaría de ser la chica con la que había soñado toda su vida para convertirse en su mujer. Ese último pensamiento la dejó perpleja por un instante.

Se casaba, Pepa Miranda se casaba con Silvia Castro. Hoy, aquí, en este jardín lleno de lirios blancos que lo adornaban todo a la perfección para el día de su boda. De repente, todo parecía dar vueltas muy deprisa a su alrededor, las voces de su gente sonaban ahora lejanas, y una capa de sudor frío empezó a recorrerle la espalda. Su respiración se aceleraba por momentos y empezaba a ser consciente de que si no hacía algo por controlarla, iba a terminar desmayada en el suelo.

En medio de su pánico momentáneo notó como una mano le apretaba el hombro a la vez que una voz parecía atravesar ese caos de sonidos que retumbaba en sus oídos. Aún con la respiración disparada giró su cabeza siguiendo el sonido de esa voz que parecía llamarla. –¡…pa. Pepa! –La cara de Paco se hizo por fin nítida ante su mirada borrosa. –¡Hermana! –Paco insistió, ahora con una leve sonrisa en los labios al ver que Pepa por fin reaccionaba. –Como sigas apretándome así la mano, voy a tener que empuñar la reglamentaría con la izquierda pa los restos. –Paco volvió a sonreírle mientras señalaba la mano que Pepa tenía aprisionada con la suya.

–Paco –titubeó la morena, que no sólo no aflojó la presión sino que apretó aún más fuerte la mano de su hermano–. Que me caso, ¡Paco! –Al hombre se le desdibujo la sonrisa al ver la angustia con la que lo contemplaban los ojos de Pepa. –¿Y si la cago otra vez? –Paco abrió la boca, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar. –¿Y si no soy capaz de hacerla feliz, Paco? –De nuevo intentó responder para volver a ser interrumpido. –¿Y si…? –Las palabras de Pepa se frenaron en seco, y Paco observó como una miríada de emociones recorrían la cara de su hermana que había fijado la vista en algún punto detrás de él. Finalmente, una sonrisa de pura felicidad se reflejó en el rostro de Pepa, y Paco no tuvo que girarse para saber que su cuñada estaba al otro lado de esa mirada de adoración que adornaba los ojos de su hermana.

Silvia descendió los peldaños que la llevaban hasta la parte baja del jardín con la ayuda de su padre que la sujetaba del brazo; y era una suerte que su padre estuviera allí a su lado, porque con los nervios que recorrían todo su cuerpo, habría sido un milagro que la pelirroja hubiera llegado por su propio pié hasta donde la aguardaba su novia. Alzando la cabeza por un momento, se encontró con las caras sonrientes de toda su gente, reunida allí para compartir con ella y con Pepa el que iba a convertirse en uno de los momentos más importantes de sus vidas. Pepa, pensó, y por fin sus ojos la descubrieron entre los presentes, y cierto miedo se apoderó de Silvia al ver el gesto angustiado de la morena. Pero ese miedo desapareció por completo cuando el rostro de Pepa se rompió en una sonrisa preciosa destinada únicamente para ella. Los nervios de Silvia se tornaron en una explosión de felicidad que provocó que se estremeciera.

–¿Estás bien, cariño? –Fue la pregunta de su padre, que la miraba con cierto aire de preocupación. Silvia se obligó a apartar la vista de la imagen de Pepa por un instante para dirigirla hacia su padre con un gesto de incomprensión–. Estás temblando –le dijo él, explicándose. Y ante la sonrisa tímida que se le escapó a su hija, continuó–. Pero algo me dice que en esta ocasión no es por el miedo. ¿No, hija? –Silvia negó sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. –No, Papá –le contestó mientras apretaba su brazo afectuosamente y volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia donde la esperaba Pepa–. Yo ya no tengo miedo. – Y el Comisario tuvo que contenerse para que no afloraran las lagrimas al ver a su hija pequeña verdaderamente feliz por primera vez en su vida.

Paco se recolocó al lado de Pepa, y dándole un último apretón de afecto en el hombro le dijo. –¿Aun quieres que te responda? –A lo que Pepa negó, sin apartar los ojos de una Silvia que no dejaba de acercarse a ella. –No, hermano –Fue su respuesta–. Por un momento he dejado que me abrumara la felicidad. –Sus palabras ya no reflejaban miedo alguno. –Que me caso, ¡Paco! –añadió, repitiendo sus palabras de antes, pero esta vez, con una ilusión que dejaba claro que no había nada en el mundo que deseara más. Y el hombre, emotivo como pocos, no pudo evitar que se le saltaran las lagrimas al ver a su hermana radiante como nunca antes la había visto.

Silvia llegó del brazo de su padre a la altura de Pepa, y cuando se cogieron las manos y se miraron a los ojos, cualquier duda que hubiera podido albergar el corazón de Pepa, se esfumó. Todo lo que ella sentía, y lo que veía reflejado en los ojos de Silvia no podía ser un error, y supo que haría todo lo que fuera necesario para que la pelirroja fuera feliz a su lado el resto de su vida.

La ceremonia se desarrolló con normalidad, ante la mirada de familiares y amigos que observaban como las sonrisas de las dos mujeres se hacían más y más evidentes a cada segundo que pasaba; y cuando llegó el momento de los votos, Pepa tuvo que contenerse para no gritar un, _¡Sí!, ¡por supuesto que sí!_, antes de que el Juez de Paz terminara de hacer la pregunta. ¿Es que el hombre no veía con quién iba a casarse? Silvia Castro iba a ser su mujer, y Pepa no podía esperar a comenzar esa nueva etapa de su vida.

La pelirroja por su parte, aguardaba con esperanza la respuesta. Era evidente que Pepa la quería, de eso no le quedaba ya duda alguna. Pero que Pepa Miranda, la bala perdida de la familia, quisiera unirse para toda la vida a ella, era algo que aún le costaba trabajo aceptar como un hecho.

Pepa se contuvo, y cuando el hombre finalizó la pregunta y por fin pudo decir su _sí, consiento_, la emoción que recorrió el rostro de Silvia la dejó sin aliento. Fue entonces cuando el Juez repitió la pregunta, esta vez dirigida a la que estaba a punto de convertirse en su mujer, y el corazón de Pepa dejó de latir por un segundo, hasta que escuchó la voz de Silvia diciendo un _sí, consiento_ que encerraba tanta confianza y seguridad que la morena tuvo que agachar su cabeza por un instante para asimilar el hecho de que la mujer de sus sueños quisiera pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

Y por un momento desapareció todo a su alrededor, las dos mujeres no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que mirarse a los ojos, hasta que la voz del Juez penetró la nube en la que se encontraban y las palabras, _os declaro unidas en matrimonio_, impregnaron sus mentes. Fue entonces cuando Silvia se acercó a Pepa para besar por primera vez a su mujer, mientras los invitados no paraban de aplaudir y vitorear a las novias.

La sonrisa de Sara amenazaba con dejarle marcas permanentes en la cara, era evidente que estaba feliz por sus tías. Y su padre, de nuevo tenía esos ojos de buena persona llenos de lagrimas por la felicidad de su hermana y su cuñada. Don Lorenzo trataba de contener la emoción, pero lo cierto es que le era casi imposible, al hombre no dejaba de resultarle irónico que hubiera sido precisamente la persona que tanto había intentado apartar de su hija la que finalmente había conseguido que el Comisario la viera feliz.

Las dos protagonistas se dejaron llevar entre felicitaciones y aplausos, sus invitados hartándose de hacer fotos a la pareja. Y esta vez fue Pepa la que se acercó a ella diciéndole con ternura, –Te quiero, princesa. –Para acto seguido regalarle un beso que Silvia aprovechó para rodear el cuello de Pepa con sus brazos.

–Yo tenía razón. –susurró Silvia al oído de la morena –Me ha faltado el aire cuando te he visto ahí…preciosa, esperándome –Y tras la mirada ensimismada que le dedicó su esposa, añadió–. Yo también te quiero, Pepa.

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** ¿Y si no era un sueño?

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pareja:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Antena 3 y Globomedia, yo sólo los he cogido prestados durante un rato para escribirla.

Los comentarios y opiniones de cualquier índole son simpre bienvenidos. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - ¿Y si no era un sueño?**

Los discursos sucedieron al lanzamiento de ramos, y los encargados de ellos consiguieron emocionar a la nueva pareja, que no necesitaba decirse nada para transmitirle a la otra todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

–Pelirroja –La voz de Lucas rompió el momento súbitamente–. Cada vez tienes mejor gusto para elegir pareja.

Todos miraron al recién llegado sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. –Lucas. –Fue Silvia la primera en decir su nombre con una mezcla de cariño y sorpresa en su voz, mientras éste saludaba con un beso, primero a Pepa y luego a la propia Silvia, entregándoles sus regalos. El momento, hasta ahora mágico, se había vuelto tenso; en el ambiente podía palparse el nerviosismo que la llegada del joven Inspector había desatado entre todos los presentes.

Mientras Sara se reencontraba con su marido ante la mirada atónita de unos y la preocupación de otros, Pepa y Silvia desenvolvían sus paquetes, esperado poder paliar en la medida de lo posible el mal ambiente que se había apoderado de la situación. La morena fue la primera en desempaquetar su regalo, y sin saber por qué, una sensación de desasosiego la invadió momentáneamente al ver el subfusil que reposaba dentro de la caja. Apartó de su mente esos pensamientos extraños y le dedico a Lucas una amplia sonrisa de agradecimiento a la vez que se interesaba por el regalo que había recibido su mujer.

No sin cierta incomodidad, consiguieron dirigir a los reacios invitados a la casona en la que iba a celebrarse el banquete, y donde, no importa lo festivo que hubiera sido el ambiente hacía un par de minutos, todos podían presagiar que se aproximaba una buena tormenta.

Sara no paraba de mirar de un lado a otro, sin saber muy bien como comportarse ante la situación. Sus ojos se pararon cuando se encontraron con los de Silvia, a la que dirigió una mirada de disculpa velada por la desesperación de no saber como afrontar lo que se le venía encima. Y su tía intentó reconfortarla con una sonrisa de apoyo, que a su vez parecía querer decirle, _¿y qué esperabas que ocurriese?._

Una vez acomodados todos, y tras un momento tenso para dilucidar dónde debía sentarse Lucas, parecía que el banquete iba a transcurrir si bien no con toda la alegría que se espera de una celebración así, al menos sí sin que ninguno de los presentes saltara a la yugular de otro de los comensales. O al menos, eso es lo que quiso creer Silvia hasta que Aitor despreció con desdén el ofrecimiento de vino de Lucas, momento que ambos aprovecharon para retirarse a la cocina para hablar en privado.

Su sobrina, por supuesto, había salido escopetada de la casa en cuanto había visto lo que se avecinaba, mientras que Povedilla, siempre intentando limar asperezas, soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza para intentar que los presentes dejaran de prestar atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo tras las puertas que llevaban a la otra habitación; y a su pregunta de si lo que estaban comiendo eran gambas o langostinos recibió dos respuestas simultaneas.

–Langostinos. –dijo Pepa a la vez que su hermano Paco, y la morena se quedó estupefacta, como si ella no debiera haber contestado a esa pregunta.

Ante la cara desconcertada de su novia, Silvia le puso la mano en el hombro y se arrimó a ella. –Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? –la pelirroja posó su mano en la frente de una Pepa que parecía haber palidecido de repente.

–Eso es que acaba de darse cuenta de que se ha atado de por vida, Silvia. –dijo Mariano entre risas, tratando de levantar los ánimos de todos.

Silvia lo miró con una media sonrisa, fingiendo irritación ante las risas de los demás invitados, pero su atención se volcó de nuevo en su mujer, que seguía estando blanca como el papel. –Pepa, en serio. ¿Estás bien?

La morena asintió, cogiendo la mano de su mujer y depositando un beso en la misma, a la vez que forzaba una sonrisa que no llegó a convencer del todo a Silvia. –Segura, ¿no? Porque hace ya un rato que te comportas como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Pepa volvió a asentir, esta vez consiguiendo una sonrisa algo más verosímil. Algo le rondaba la mente, pero no alcanzaba a ponerle nombre. De lo que Pepa estaba segura era de que no iba a permitir que, lo que quiera que fuese que la estaba inquietando, arruinara su boda. –No te preocupes, pelirroja. Mariano tiene razón –comenzó a decir ante el gesto incrédulo de Silvia, a la vez que se acercaba a su oído para que sólo su mujer pudiera escuchar el resto–. Ha sido imaginarte atada a mi cama y a mi merced…y la sangre se ha ido toda en dirección Sur. –terminó su frase con un beso en la mejilla completamente encendida de Silvia, que tenía ahora un sonrisa embobada dibujada en su rostro.

La pelirroja recuperó el control de su cerebro cuando escuchó la risa picara de Rita –Uy, mira esos colores, ¡seguro que le ha dicho algo picantón! –fue el comentario de su amiga, y con éste, estalló la carcajada general en la mesa. Silvia le tiró la servilleta a una Pepa que seguía mirándola con ojos golosos y sonrió al pensar que quizá la tarde todavía tenía arreglo a pesar de todo. Recordó entonces lo que estaba pasando en la cocina, y comenzó a incorporarse para asegurarse de que su ex marido no convertía su banquete nupcial en un velatorio improvisado.

Pepa, que aún la observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, palideció de nuevo cuando esta vez sí, su subconsciente empezó a hilar lo ocurrido e imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a bombardear su mente. Fue en ese momento, al recordar a Silvia sujetándose el vientre con un gesto de dolor, al recordarla ensangrentada e inmóvil en sus brazos, cuando todo encajó por fin en su cabeza. Y fue entonces cuando un sonido seco retumbó en el comedor a la vez que Pepa gritaba desesperada, intentando alcanzar a su esposa.

–¡Silvia!

_Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** La Tormenta

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pareja:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Antena 3 y Globomedia, yo sólo los he cogido prestados durante un rato para escribirla.

Los comentarios y opiniones de cualquier índole son simpre bienvenidos. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – La tormenta**

_No sé cómo, ni por qué, pero de repente me encuentro con un mar de Pepa envuelto en mis brazos. El grito desesperado de mi mujer no para de resonar en mis oídos, haciendo que me sea imposible prestar atención a nada de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, ni siquiera me molesto en intentar saber qué ha sido ese ruido que ha roto la calma tan de repente. La aprieto contra mí, porque sé que algo le ocurre, está temblando…_

–¿Pepa? –_Mi voz suena insegura, temerosa incluso._

_La sujeto por la cintura con mi brazo, posando mi palma en su espalda, mientras mi otra mano consigue alcanzar su barbilla y elevarla para que nuestros ojos se encuentren. Y es entonces cuando veo su maravillosa sonrisa, y no puedo evitar contagiarme y sonreírle en respuesta._

_Pero las lágrimas empiezan a agolparse en sus ojos, y a pesar de que sigue sonriéndome, mi corazón se encoge al verla al borde del llanto. No tengo tiempo de preguntarle que ocurre, porque se me adelanta, posando su mano temblorosa en mi mejilla._

–Estás bien. –_me dice en un susurro, mientras las lágrimas resbalan por su rostro, y sus dedos se enredan en mi pelo. Sus ojos empiezan a entrecerrarse, y el pánico empieza a apoderarse de mí, que sigo sin entender que le ocurre._ –Estás bien. –_vuelve a repetir con una voz entrecortada, y su cuerpo comienza a derrumbarse en mis brazos que intentan mantenerla erguida._

–¡Pepa! –_Intento sujetarla contra mí, pero el peso de su cuerpo inerte es demasiado y siento que vamos a precipitarnos al suelo si no consigo sujetarla mejor; y es al mover la mano que tengo sobre su espalda cuando me doy cuenta de la humedad que la empapa, y al retirarla veo mi mano cubierta de sangre, la sangre de Pepa. _

_Es entonces cuando el pánico se hace con mi ser y me derrumbo en el suelo con el cuerpo de mi mujer entre mis brazos, mientras ella no deja de repetir una y otra vez las mismas palabras. _–Tú estás bien, estás bien, estás bien, Silvia…

_Apenas soy consciente de mi padre cubriéndonos a las dos con su cuerpo mientras oigo gritos lejanos diciéndonos que nos echemos al suelo. Todo sucede como si de una escena a cámara lenta de una película se tratara, y yo sólo puedo concentrarme en los ojos de Pepa, y en sus labios, que no cesan de repetir esas palabras; pero yo ya no las oigo, ni sus palabras ni los ruidos de las balas sobrevolando nuestras cabezas. Lo único que penetra mi mente es su mirada que parece intentar decirme que todo está bien, que no importa lo que esté sucediendo fuera de mi abrazo._

_Pero ese momento de calma llega a su fin cuando noto una mano que me zarandea, intentando sacarme de mi delirio, escucho a mi padre gritando mi nombre. Es entonces cuando vuelvo a ser consciente de esa humedad que empapa ahora mi vestido además del de Pepa, y mi cerebro ata cabos y entiende que el ruido que ensordeció el salón hace apenas un par de minutos era el sonido de una bala, una bala que atravesó el cuerpo de Pepa que se interpuso entre el proyectil y mi propio cuerpo. _

_Mis manos empiezan a temblar, y por un momento me olvido de que soy médico, no sé que hacer. Sólo quiero abrazarla y hacer que el tiempo retroceda y todo esto no haya ocurrido, que sea un mal sueño del que quiero despertar. Y la mezo entre mis brazos cerrando mis ojos y esperando que mis ruegos se cumplan y pueda abrirlos y despertar en nuestra habitación, abrazada a su cuerpo desnudo como cada mañana. Pero no, no es así, y como tantas veces, la realidad supera con creces la peor de nuestras pesadillas, y la voz de mi padre vuelve a llegar a mis oídos, esta vez unida a la de mi cuñado._

–¡Silvia! –_Por fin abro los ojos de nuevo y los dirijo al hombre que se ha arrodillado a nuestro lado. Me mira desesperado, esperando que yo lo arregle, que le de respuestas, pero lo cierto es que no sé como hacerlo. _

_De repente soy consciente de que unas manos se aferran a mi cara e intentan que fije mi vista en otro punto, y cuando por fin me dejo llevar me encuentro con la cara de mi padre, que pega su frente a la mía y me habla intentando hacer llegar sus palabras a mi cerebro entumecido por el dolor._

–Mi vida, escúchame –_me dice, y yo lo escucho. Lo escucho porque es mi padre, mi héroe, el que puede con cualquier cosa. Y yo me agarro a la idea de que quizá esta vez también pueda arreglar esto, así que lo escucho _–. Silvia, cariño. ¡Pepa te necesita! –_Pero eso no es lo que necesito oír, ¿es que no se dan cuenta de que en este momento yo no soy la Dr. Castro?, ¿es que no entienden que simplemente soy Silvia, con Pepa, mi Pepa desangrándose en mis brazos?_

_Y es en ese preciso momento, en el que mi mente procesa el hecho de que la mujer de mi vida se encuentra entre mis brazos y la vida se escapa de su cuerpo poco a poco, cuando por fin reacciono; y el miedo abandona mi cuerpo en forma de una lágrima que no puedo evitar que se escape al mirar a los ojos de mi padre. _

–Papá, ayúdame. –_Le suplico con un sollozo, y mi padre me limpia esa lágrima y asiente convencido. _

–Claro que sí, cariño. –_Y posando un beso en mi frente me ayuda a encerrar ese miedo que me paraliza, arrinconándolo en un segundo plano, y dejando en su lugar a una mujer que está segura de lo que tiene que hacer. _

_Mis ojos vuelven a posarse en el rostro de Pepa, que está luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos, mientras sus labios no cesan de moverse. Y yo ya no escucho lo que dicen, no puedo, aunque me mate por dentro. No puedo, porque sé que si me dejo llevar y me centro en sus palabras volveré a perder el control sobre mis emociones. Así que dejo que mi yo profesional se haga cargo de la situación, y con la ayuda de Paco desgarro trozos del mantel de nuestra mesa nupcial he intento taponar la herida._

_Las balas vuelven a volar por el salón, y tenemos que refugiarnos de nuevo contra el suelo para evitar ser alcanzados. Paco y mi padre nos cubren de nuevo, intentando protegernos no sólo de las balas, sino también de los restos de cristal y pared que llueven a nuestro alrededor._

–¡Necesito sacarla de aquí! –_Es lo único que alcanzo a gritar cuando parece que quien quiera que nos esté disparando nos da una pequeña tregua y los disparos cesan por un instante._

–Abajo hay una bodega. –_La voz de Rita nos alcanza, y yo asiento. Incorporando el cuerpo de Pepa con la ayuda de mi padre, mientras Paco nos mira desesperado, no sabiendo qué hacer._

–Sara… –_Es todo lo que escapa de sus labios mientras me mira, primero a mi y después a su hermana. Y entiendo que no sabe qué hacer, que quiere bajar y ayudar a Pepa, pero su hija está fuera, en medio de un fuego cruzado. Mi padre hace que la decisión que debe tomar le sea menos dolorosa._

–Paco –_La voz de mi padre lo devuelve a la realidad –._Ocúpate de todo aquí arriba, ¿de acuerdo? Ayuda a Montoya con todo lo que necesite.

_Y Paco asiente, ayudándonos a incorporar a Pepa, y dirigiéndome una última mirada de apoyo antes de besar la mano de su hermana y girarse para dirigirse a donde se encuentra Gonzalo._

_Con la ayuda de mi padre consigo bajar a Pepa hasta la bodega, y a pesar de que intento mantenerme ajena a la situación, no puedo evitar que una parte de mi alma se muera al ver el cuerpo de mi mujer tumbado en el frío suelo de una bodega triste y oscura en el día de nuestra boda._

_Pero no puedo pensar así, no puedo…así que me trago las lágrimas que intentan salir y le pido a mi padre que me ayude a mantener su torso erguido y a quitarle la parte de arriba del vestido para poder ver mejor a lo que nos enfrentamos. Me doy cuenta de que la bala le ha atravesado el pulmón de lado a lado, y que las dificultades que está teniendo para respirar se deben al colapso del mismo. _

_Rita se acerca a nosotros con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y antes de marcharse deposita un beso en la frente de Pepa, y a pesar de que intenta disimularlo, puedo ver la mirada de resignación que atraviesa su rostro antes de abandonarnos. Y mi corazón se encoge de nuevo, porque sé que necesito llevarla a un hospital, sé que yo no puedo hacer apenas nada para salvarle la vida aquí._

_Y a pesar de que lo intento, y no paro de repetirme que debo centrarme en la herida y no en la paciente, a mis oídos llega de nuevo su voz y esas palabras que no ha dejado de repetir desde que se precipitó contra mi cuerpo. Y me desgarran el alma cada vez que las oigo, así que dejo que mi coraza desaparezca por unos segundos para mirar en sus ojos._

–Estoy bien, amor –_le susurro a la vez que pego mi frente a la suya_–. Y tú te vas a poner bien –_le digo mientras mis dedos recogen un mechón suelto y lo enredan detrás de su oreja, como tantas veces ha hecho ella con mi pelo_–. Te lo juro.

_Y la miro con toda la confianza que puedo reunir en esto momento, pero una lágrima traicionera se escapa por mi mejilla, dejando ver que a pesar de mi confianza, el miedo que trato de mantener encerrado sigue estando ahí. _

_Mi padre intenta darnos toda la privacidad que puede, mirando hacia otro lado y aguantando sus propias lágrimas como puede mientras sigue taponando la herida de Pepa. Él me conoce bien, y sabe que no podré trabajar hasta que no temple mis nervios, y sabe también que Pepa consigue tranquilizarme como ninguna persona antes había conseguido hacerlo. Ella me centra, es mi ancla en este mundo, y ahora que tengo que luchar con el terror que me produce la idea de perderla, no consigo sacudirme ese miedo de encima. De nuevo, su voz entrecortada alcanza mis oídos, a la vez que sus ojos me acarician el alma._

–Lo sé, prin…cesa –_me dice,_ y _toma aire como puede para seguir_–. Todo va a ir bi…en, porque lo he cam… –_y su mano se posa de nuevo en mi mejilla_– …cambiado; he cam…bia…do mi sueño, peli…rroja. Ahora todo es…tá bi…en.

_Su mano se desliza por mi rostro para caer desplomada al suelo, a la vez que su cabeza se derrumba sobre mi hombro. Y de repente me falta el aire, y recuerdos de la noche pasada taladran mi mente, amenazando con hacerme perder la cordura. Pero mi sentido gana la partida y siento como Pepa ya no respira, y de nuevo condeno al miedo a un rincón de mi ser, mientras la tumbo otra vez sobre el frío suelo e intento insuflar nuevamente vida en sus pulmones._

–¡Respira! Maldita sea, ¡respira Pepa! –_Mis manos hacen lo que deben hacer sin que yo sea consciente de ello, presionan su pecho para devolverle la vida a su corazón, y mi boca intenta devolverle el aire a través de esos labios que tantas veces he besado. Esos labios que tantas veces me han rozado, haciéndome estremecer._

–No te atrevas a dejarme, ¡¿me oyes? –_le grito desesperada, y las lágrimas no paran de caer, pero mis manos y mis labios siguen practicando ese ritual de resurrección que tienen que devolverla a mis brazos, tienen que hacerlo, porque yo ya no concibo una vida sin ella._

–Hija… –_De nuevo la voz de mi padre, intentando sacarme de este infierno, pero esta vez no es tan fácil. Sin ella no hay otra cosa que no sea infierno._ –Se ha ido, hija. –_Oigo las lágrimas en sus palabras, pero no quiero escucharlo, así que aparto esas manos que intentan consolarme y sigo golpeando su corazón, desesperada, y al levantar la vista para limpiar mis ojos de las lágrimas que me impiden ver, me doy cuenta de que el botiquín sigue estando a mi lado, sin abrir. Y me maldigo por no haberme dado cuenta antes._

–¡Que estúpida soy! –_Mi padre me mira confuso mientras destrozo la caja que tiene que contener la última esperanza que le queda a Pepa, pero no tengo_ tiempo _para aplacar sus dudas._ –¡Joder, qué estúpida! –_Los contenidos de la caja caen sobre el suelo, y mis lágrimas se multiplican cuando encuentro lo que busco en medio del revoltijo de vendas y pastillas._

_Mis manos, que hasta ese momento se revolvían nerviosas entre los restos del botiquín, dejan de temblar en cuanto me acerco a ella, y la jeringuilla atraviesa su pecho sin dificultad permitiéndome extraer el aire que la está ahogando. Y de nuevo retomo mi baile anterior, con mis manos y mis labios intentando devolverle la vida a su corazón y sus pulmones. Una vez_ –…tres, cuatro, cinco, respira –_Y otra_–. ¡Respira!

_Y de nuevo los brazos de mi padre intentando apartarme de ella. Pero no lo dejo, antes me muero que abandonarla. Y me revuelvo en sus brazos y vuelvo a su lado, y le golpeo el pecho con fuerza, y le grito_ –¡Vuelve conmigo! –_le grito y no dejo de golpear su corazón porque sé que ella aún está ahí_ –No me dejes sola, Pepa… –_Tiene que seguir ahí porque si no sé que mi corazón habría dejado de latir._

_Continuará...  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Claroscuro

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pareja:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Antena 3 y Globomedia, yo sólo los he cogido prestados durante un rato para escribirla.

Los comentarios y opiniones de cualquier índole son simpre bienvenidos. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Claroscuro**

Las figuras de don Lorenzo y Lola custodiaban el frágil cuerpo de Silvia que se encontraba en medio de las dos personas que siempre habían sido su refugio y su guía. Las dos personas que hasta que apareció Pepa, habían conseguido con mayor o menor éxito apoyarla para llegar hasta donde estaba hoy; curando sus heridas cuando era necesario, ya fueran físicas o mentales.

Hoy, de nuevo retomaban ese papel que habían perdido en favor de la morena que había logrado, con su sonrisa y su forma de ser, colarse en lo más hondo del corazón de su niña.

Y retomaban ese papel porque Pepa no estaba allí para llevarlo a cabo, y era por Pepa que los hombros de Silvia estaban caídos, derrotados; al igual que su mirada, que desde hacía días sólo reflejaba pérdida y dolor.

Habían intentado convencerla de que no era necesario que acudiera al funeral, que era más importante su salud. Pero Silvia nunca había sido una persona que dejara que su bienestar primase por encima del de los demás. O eso había creído siempre la pelirroja, al menos hasta ese fatídico día.

Ella sabía que se merecía estar allí de pie, sufriendo. Se lo merecía porque había antepuesto su felicidad a la seguridad de su gente, y por ello, por haber querido disfrutar de un día perfecto en medio de una pesadilla, había conseguido arruinar la vida de sus amigos, de su familia, y la suya propia.

Ya no le quedaban más lágrimas por derramar, estaba vacía. Y así, con la mirada exenta de cualquier emoción, abandonó el cementerio tras obligarse a presenciar el descenso de los ataúdes hacia la fría tierra que iba a albergarlos de ahora en adelante.

Avanzaba en dirección al coche que los esperaba con pasos lentos y apesadumbrados. Nada tenía sentido últimamente, y se odiaba porque después de todo lo que había sucedido, todavía seguía haciendo sufrir a las personas que más quería. Podía apreciar la preocupación reflejada en los rostros de su padre y su hermana, de su cuñado, de los amigos que aún estaban a su lado. Y no importa lo grande que fuera el dolor de todos ellos, ella seguía siendo la principal preocupación de toda esa gente. Y se odiaba porque no se lo merecía, y a pesar de todo no la dejaban sola, la arropaban para ayudarla a seguir adelante.

Se sentó en el asiento de atrás del coche de su padre y trató de dejar de nuevo su mente en blanco, mientras las calles se iban sucediendo una tras otra a través de su ventanilla. Fue un recorrido corto, y un cuarto de hora más tarde su padre paraba el automóvil en su destino, girándose hacia ella y suplicándole con la mirada que reconsiderara su decisión.

–Estaré bien, Papá. –le dijo, intentando inyectar algo de afecto en sus palabras y fracasando estrepitosamente. Ya no sabía como demostrar afecto, era como si su corazón se hubiera quedado vacío.

Don Lorenzo iba a protestar otra vez, pero Lola negó con la cabeza a la vez que le dedicaba a su hermana una sonrisa cargada de cariño y comprensión.

–Prométeme que nos llamarás si te sientes sola. –fue lo único que le exigió a Silvia, que no pudo hacer más que asentir, a la vez que apretaba la mano de su hermana antes de bajarse del coche.

–Silvia –La pelirroja ya había dado un par de pasos cuando la voz de Lola llegó a sus oídos, y se giró para ver cómo su hermana se bajaba del coche y se aproximaba a ella–. Cariño mío –le dijo, aguantándole la mirada–. Tú sabes que todos te queremos, ¿verdad?

Y acompañó esas últimas palabras con un roce del dorso de su mano sobre la frente de su hermana pequeña, que a pesar de creer que era imposible llorar más, tuvo que recoger un par de lágrimas de sus ojos ya hinchados de tanto llanto. Pero estas eran lágrimas de rabia, porque no quería escuchar eso, le hacía más daño si cabe. Deberían odiarla, pero no lo hacían, y la culpa se hacía más y más grande en el pecho de Silvia.

Lola seguía observándola con preocupación, intentando transmitirle con su mirada todo ese afecto del que le hablaba. Pero Silvia no estaba receptiva, se limitó a apretar de nuevo la mano de su hermana para acto seguido girarse y desaparecer en el interior del edificio.

Cuando Lola regresó al coche, pudo ver que el rostro de su padre mostraba el mismo gesto impotente que el suyo propio. –Démosle tiempo, Papá. Aún es demasiado reciente como para que… –Las palabras de Lola se ahogaron en un sollozo.

–Claro que sí, hija –le dijo mientras le besaba la frente–. Le daremos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Mientras tanto, Silvia salía del ascensor y se dirigía hacia la puerta, entrando y cerrándola tras de sí; apoyándose sobre ella al tiempo que sus ojos recorrían de nuevo la estancia. Cerró los ojos intentando obviar el hecho de que ninguna voz la recibía, sólo silencio. Un silencio que la corroía por dentro.

Un par de segundos después, volvió a abrirlos para dirigirse hacia el único lugar que todavía le ofrecía consuelo en medio de tanto dolor.

–Amor –susurró al tiempo que se acurrucaba a su lado, reposando su cabeza sobre su pecho–. Tienes que despertar –le dijo entre sollozos que hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciese–. Porque si no despiertas, me perderé para siempre en estas sombras que me consumen, Pepa.

Y entre lágrimas, el cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo que se rindió al sueño, con la nana del sonido constante del respirador que mantenía a su mujer con vida, entre sus brazos, aunque todavía muy lejos de ella.

_Continuará..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** Un Rayo de Luz

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pareja:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Antena 3 y Globomedia, yo sólo los he cogido prestados durante un rato para escribirla.

Los comentarios y opiniones de cualquier índole son simpre bienvenidos. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Un rayo de luz.**

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a asomar por la ventana de la habitación en la que dos cuerpos descansaban sobre una cama de hospital.

Un sonido monótono no dejaba de llenar el silencio del cuarto, pero a ninguna de las dos mujeres parecía interrumpirles el sueño. A la morena, porque seguramente ni siquiera era consciente de ese sonido; y a la pelirroja, porque había llegado a aceptarlo como el ancla de su mujer a este mundo. Mientras ese aparato siguiera funcionando, querría decir que Pepa seguía respirando.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, y Lola entró despacio, intentando no hacer ruido al contemplar la escena que se encontró dentro. Silvia seguía dormida pegada al cuerpo de Pepa; y sabiendo lo mucho que su hermana necesitaba ese descanso, decidió sentarse a esperar en el sillón que había cerca de la cama, dejando que la pelirroja aprovechase las pocas horas de paz que últimamente tenían sus días.

Aunque, cualquiera que conociese a Silvia se habría dado cuenta en seguida de que a pesar de estar dormida, sus preocupaciones seguían con ella aún en sueños. La forma en que se aferraba al cuerpo de Pepa y su ceño fruncido eran claros indicadores de que seguía teniendo muy presente todo lo que había ocurrido.

Los médicos habían intentado explicarle que no era en absoluto apropiado que durmiera en la misma cama que la paciente. Intentaron hacérselo entender de mil y una maneras, pero cada mañana, durante sus rondas matutinas volvían a encontrársela con su cabeza sobre el hombro de Pepa, y su brazo reposando en su cintura.

Fue al tercer día de la estancia hospitalaria cuando uno de los médicos se percató de que el ritmo cardíaco de Pepa era mucho más estable durante esos minutos, antes de despertar a Silvia para llevar a cabo el reconocimiento de la morena, que cuando la pelirroja se alejaba de ella para dejar a los médicos hacer su trabajo. Esa fue la última vez que le dijeron que no durmiera con ella.

Lola sonrió levemente y se secó una lágrima que había resbalado por su mejilla al recordar la situación. Como si hubieran podido conseguir disuadir a Silvia con sus motivos y preocupaciones, su hermana les daba la razón cada mañana para volver a meterse en la cama con Pepa cada noche. Nadie habría podido impedirle a Silvia estar donde quería estar.

De hecho, había sido una sorpresa para todos cuando dos semanas atrás había insistido en acudir a los funerales de sus compañeros. Hasta ese momento, sólo se había separado de Pepa para ducharse en el baño de la habitación o para comer algo en la cafetería cuando alguno de los presentes la obligaba a acompañarlos abajo en lugar de acceder a traerle algo de comida a la habitación.

La cabeza de la pelirroja empezó a moverse, y Lola abandonó sus cavilaciones para centrar su atención en su hermana, que se incorporó lentamente en la cama hasta dejar su cara al lado de la de Pepa, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla, y acariciando con su nariz el rostro de la morena a la vez que susurraba.

–Buenos días, mi vida. –Y durante unos segundos se limitó a observar el rostro de su mujer, esperando encontrar algún signo de que ella la sentía allí a su lado, pero como cada día, debía aceptar el hecho de que no era así.

Al girar de nuevo la cabeza, Silvia se encontró con la cara de Lola, sonriéndole mientras comenzaba a levantarse del sillón para acercarse a la cama.

–¿Cómo has dormido hoy? –La pregunta iba dirigida a Silvia, pero la mirada de Lola se centraba en Pepa, a la que acariciaba cariñosamente la frente antes de volver a mirar de nuevo a su hermana.

Silvia se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo muy bien como contestar a esa pregunta. No le gustaba tener que mentirle, pero tampoco consideraba justo preocuparla todavía más contándole las pesadillas que la atormentaban noche tras noche desde que…sacudió su cabeza con fuerza intentando borrar las imágenes de su mente y se bajó de la cama dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Pero Lola que había visto el gesto obstinado de Silvia no la dejó irse sin antes decirle lo que pensaba.

–Silvia, no puedes seguir así. –El tono de Lola era dulce, pero la mirada detrás de esas palabras era severa. No dejaba lugar a la duda sobre lo mucho que le preocupaba la actitud de su hermana.

–Así…¿cómo? –respondió Silvia desafiante, frenando su avance hacia el baño para clavar su mirada en su hermana.

–Actuando como si tu vida se hubiera acabado, vida mía –Lola empezó a moverse hacia donde se encontraba Silvia, pero esta retrocedió, dejándole claro que acercarse más no era una buena idea–. Apenas comes, no sales de esta habitación…te volverás loca, Silvia.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Lola?

La pregunta la cogió desprevenida, y al no esperársela no supo muy bien como contestar.

–¿Qué…? –Lola miraba extrañada a su hermana, como si aún no hubiese despertado del todo. –Silvia, corazón, ¿qué voy a hacer aquí?…pues hacerte compañía, como cada maña…

–No –La voz tajante de la pelirroja interrumpió sus palabras–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, en Madrid?

–Pues… –Lola no sabía como reaccionar, las palabras de Silvia la habían descolocado, pero su carácter fuerte no permitió que la indecisión se mantuviera por mucho tiempo.

–¿Qué crees que hago aquí, Silvia? –preguntó ahora seria. –Evidentemente preocuparme por ti, ya que tú no pareces dispuesta a hacerlo.

–Preocu… –Silvia tomó aire antes de seguir, tratando de mantener la compostura.

–¿Preocuparte por mi?...¿en serio? –Silvia dio un paso hacia su hermana que no apartaba la mirada a pesar del rencor que veía reflejado en los ojos de la pelirroja. –Dime, Lola, ¿te preocupabas por mi cuando te largaste a Barcelona? O a lo mejor te estabas preocupando por mi cuando te negaste a venir a mi boda, ¿es eso?

Ahora fue Lola la que dio un paso atrás, como si Silvia la hubiera abofeteado.

–Eso no es justo…

–¿Sabes lo qué no es justo, Lola? –dijo alzando la voz–. No es justo que Qui… –Y su voz se quebró ligeramente antes de poder seguir. –Que Quique y Nelson estén muertos –Y trató de tragarse las lágrimas–. Ni que Gonzalo tenga una pierna destrozada. ¡Nada de eso es justo! Pero eso no lo hace menos cierto –Silvia la miró con miles de dudas en sus ojos–. ¿Por qué has vuelto?

–Porque mi hermana me necesitaba. –Y esta vez Lola no titubeo con la respuesta.

–Te he necesitado muchas veces y no estabas aquí. ¿Qué es lo que hace esta situación diferente, Lola?

–Que estás sufriendo, Silvia. ¡Qué estás desapareciendo y parece no importarte!

–Y ¿por qué iba a importarte a ti ahora, eh?

–Silvia, no seas injus…

–¡No! –De nuevo Silvia le impidió explicarse–. No vuelvas a decirme lo que es justo y lo que no. ¡No es justo que mi mujer esté atada a esa máquina y yo esté aquí como si nada! La gente a la que quiero sufre a mi alrededor, por mi culpa…¡y eso sí que no es justo, Lola!

Y entonces sí, las lágrimas que había intentado controlar hasta ese momento empezaron a brotar sin control, y Lola por fin dio el paso que las separaba para cogerla entre sus brazos.

–Cariño mío, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Pero Silvia no atendía a razones, y su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los sollozos. –Sí la tengo.

–No, hermana, no. Lo que ocurrió fue…

–Esa bala era para mi, Lola… –Alcanzó a decir mientras lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de su hermana. –Era para mi y ella se interpuso. ¡Yo debería estar en esa cama, y no Pepa! Todo es culpa mía…

–El único culpable es el que realizó ese disparo, Silvia –le dijo mientras la apretaba fuerte contra sí–. Los malnacidos que os dispararon son los únicos culpables de esto.

Silvia seguía negando con su cabeza, ofuscada. –¿Por qué se cruzó en el camino de esa bala?, ¿por qué? No era para ella, debería haber sido yo…–y miraba desesperada a Lola, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, buscando una respuesta a esas preguntas que llevaban semanas comiéndosela por dentro.

–¿Crees que eso habría sido mejor? –fue la pregunta de Lola, que la miraba muy seria, intentando controlar sus propias emociones–. Acaso le desearías a Pepa la agonía que tú estás viviendo, ¿Silvia?

La pregunta pareció hacer reaccionar levemente a la pelirroja. –Yo…yo ya no sé, Lola– Y miraba perdida a su hermana, tratando de hacerle entender su desesperación–. Debí ayudarla, debí reaccionar antes. Si hubiera dejado a un lado el miedo ella estaría bien, pero soy una inútil.

–No digas eso, vida mía. –Y Lola la abrazaba con fuerza, porque le partía el alma ver a su hermana pequeña sufriendo así.

–Lo soy, Lola. ¡Podría haber muerto! –Silvia le dijo, clavando su mirada en la de su hermana–. Y todo porque no reaccioné a tiempo. Por mi culpa está postrada en esa cama… –Y a la vez que lo decía, sus ojos no pudieron evitar dirigirse hacia la figura de Pepa que reposaba en la cama, y Silvia volvió a dejar que el llanto se adueñara de ella.

–Tienes razón –le dijo muy seria Lola, y Silvia la miró sorprendida ante la vehemencia de sus palabras–. Por tu culpa está postrada en esa cama en vez de estar a dos metros bajo tierra.

–¿Qué? –el rostro de Silvia reflejaba el horror que sentía ante las palabras que acababa de pronunciar su hermana.

–Papá me contó lo que pasó –pero Silvia negaba con la cabeza, como no queriendo escuchar lo que Lola tenía que decir–. Me contó como intentó apartarte de ella, creyendo que ya estaba todo perdido y como tú te negaste y luchaste por traerla de vuelta.

Silvia no podía parar de llorar, no quería recordar nada de eso.

–Los médicos dijeron que si no hubieses extraído el aire de su pulmón, Pepa no estaría ahora aquí –Lola cogió la cara de su hermana entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarla–. Tú la salvaste, Silvia.

Fue entonces cuando Silvia se abrazó de nuevo a Lola, y desesperada le explicaba –Pero debí haber sido más rápida – y llorando desconsolada no dejaba de repetir–. ¿Y si no se despierta? Lola, si no despierta yo me muero. Es que si no vuelve a mi, mi vida ya no…

Mientras que Lola ya ni siquiera intentaba contener sus propias lágrimas, y tan sólo le decía. –Shhh, cariño mio. Ya está, déjalo salir… –Y la mecía entre sus brazos como cuando era niña.

–Pero vamos a ver –Lola ya no quería verla llorar más, así que intentó cambiar de estrategia–. ¿Es que tú no conoces a Pepa? –Y esperó a que Silvia la mirara para continuar–. Si hay alguien que pueda ganarte a terca, esa es mi cuñada. ¡Que te crees tú que esa se va a rendir tan fácilmente!

Ante la tímida sonrisa que Silvia le mostró, Lola se atrevió a terminar su frase.

–Hace falta mucho más que una bala para conseguir que Pepa se aleje de ti, vida mía.

Y Silvia se abrazó con fuerza al cuello Lola. Y así se quedaron un buen rato, hasta que Silvia por fin habló.

–Siento lo que te he dicho, Lola.

Lola sonrió y contestó sin apartarse de ella. –No te creo. –le dijo.

–Sigo sin entenderlo –fueron las palabras de Silvia, y separándose un poco de Lola para poder mirarla a la cara continuó–. Pero no tengo derecho a recriminarte nada.

–Claro que lo tienes, para algo eres mi hermana. ¿No?. Yo te recrimino, tú me recriminas…y así toda la vida. –las dos se rieron, y Lola aprovechó el momento para secar las lágrimas que todavía adornaban el rostro de Silvia.

–Además, tenías razón –le dijo, poniéndose seria de nuevo–. Huí creyendo que así estaría a salvo del sufrimiento. Y si me negué a venir a tu boda fue porqué pensé que si venía recordaría todas las cosas buenas…los momentos felices, y supe que entonces flaquearía y querría volver.

Silvia asentía, con el semblante triste por la situación en la que había estado su hermana durante estos últimos años. Todavía le dolía, pero ahora era capaz de entender el querer huir del dolor.

–Pero me equivoqué, Silvia. Porque en la distancia aún es peor, el sufrimiento es aún más grande, y el no saber acaba contigo…y ha tenido que ocurrir algo así –dijo, señalando la figura de Pepa–, para abrirme los ojos.

–Si os hubiera pasado algo a ti o a Sara –Lola tragó saliva, y Silvia la abrazó de nuevo–. O a Paqui…a Paco; Dios o a Papá –negó con la cabeza, como intentando sacarse esa mala imagen de la cabeza–. Yo no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando me fui, Silvia…pero sé que se acabo. Mi sitio está aquí, con mi familia.

Y ante esas palabras, Silvia no pudo hacer más que regalarle una sonrisa sincera, la primera que brotaba de sus labios en semanas. –Menudo par de tontas –le dijo la pelirroja mientras se secaban las lágrimas que aún manchaban sus mejillas.

–Pues sí, pero como dice Pepa…cuanto más lloras menos meas, ¿no? –Fue la respuesta de Lola, y Silvia volvió a sonreír, pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia la cama en la que se encontraba la morena y sus ojos volvieron a empañarse.

Lola le levantó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. –Todo va a salir bien, Silvia. Ya lo verás.

Y la pelirroja asintió, esta vez convencida, y soltándose de su hermana se acercó a la cama de Pepa, agachándose hasta que pegó su boca al oído de su mujer para decirle.

–Cuando despiertes, no va a haber ciudad para que corras por haberme hecho pasar por esto, ¿me oyes? –Y una última lágrima se derramó por su rostro a la vez que una sonrisa esperanzada se dibujaba en sus labios.

–Vuelve pronto, amor. No sabes cuánto te echo de menos. –Con esas palabras, Silvia se separó un poco, para poder observar la preciosa cara de su mujer, y con una última caricia y un beso en la frente por fin se giró para mirar a Lola.

–¿Crees que Sara querrá quedarse un ratito con ella este mediodía? –preguntó tímida–. Me gustaría salir a tomar un poco el aire y así recuperar fuerzas.

Y Lola le sonrió orgullosa y se fue hacia Silvia para estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo.

–Claro que sí, cariño mío. Claro que sí.

Y por primera vez en semanas, Silvia sintió el calor de la esperanza dentro de su corazón y dejó que la envolviera.

_Continuará..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** Culpas y Temores

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pareja:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Antena 3 y Globomedia, yo sólo los he cogido prestados durante un rato para escribirla.

Los comentarios y opiniones de cualquier índole son simpre bienvenidos. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Culpas y temores.**

Sara se encontraba en la habitación de Pepa, sujetando una de las manos de su tía mientras que con la otra limaba las uñas de la morena. Llevaba así más de media hora, y su voz no dejaba de resonar en el cuarto, evitando que el silencio que le hacía recordar que su tía no podía contestarle, se apoderara de aquella habitación de hospital.

–En serio te lo digo, tita –dijo, mientras soplaba suavemente cada vez que apartaba la lima para eliminar restos–. Que estés aquí vagueando no justifica que descuides tu aspecto, ¿eh?

La rubia se sonrió y siguió arreglando las uñas de su tía, continuando con la conversación, como si Pepa realmente estuviera escuchando cada palabra que salía de su boca.

–Parece mentira que mi tita bella te tenga así de descuidada –Por un momento dejó el trabajo que estaba realizando y se quedó mirando el rostro de su tía, y la sonrisa se desdibujó de sus labios–. Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? –dijo, como esperando algún comentario por parte de Pepa, pero este no llegó.

–Ella no podría cuidarte más de lo que lo hace ni aunque el día tuviera otras veinticuatro horas –Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, y Sara se la secó enfadada, no quería llorar más–. Lo está pasando fatal, Pepa. Todos lo estamos pasando mal, pero ella…

Sara se incorporó para situarse en la cabecera de la cama, soltando la lima en la mesilla que se encontraba en un lateral; y de nuevo las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos.

–Te echa tanto de menos –apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de Pepa y lo enredó entre sus dedos, tratando de encontrar consuelo en ese contacto con su tía, por pequeño que fuera–, y yo ni siquiera soy capaz de animarla, porque cada vez que la miro se me parte el alma, y me siento tan culpable.

Ese era el motivo por el que Sara evitaba ir al hospital, porque cada vez que lo hacía se encontraba con Pepa en esa cama, inmóvil, despojada de esa vitalidad que siempre radiaba en sus ojos, y se le hacía insoportable. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, cada vez que miraba a Silvia se le caía el mundo encima.

Sara lloraba, y ya ni siquiera intentaba frenarlo.

–Cada vez que la miro pienso en todo lo que sucedió, y cómo me comporté –tragó saliva intentando tranquilizarse–. Dios, me avergüenzo tanto de lo que hice, Pepa. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. –Sara pegó su frente a la de su tía, como si la cercanía fuera a conseguir que Pepa escuchara sus palabras.

–Y es como si os hubiera perdido a las dos, porque…porque no soy capaz de hablar con ella, no soy capaz de mirarla a la cara porque sé que debe odiarme por convertir vuestro día en un serial juvenil. Si no hubiera sido por eso, no habríais estado pendientes de nosotros, ella no se habría levantado, y el disparo…

Sara lloraba ya desconsolada, consumida por los remordimientos.

–Yo no quiero que me odie, tita…ni tú tampoco. No me odiéis, por favor. –Su voz sonaba como la de una niña asustada.

El ruido de la puerta tras de sí sobresaltó a Sara, que se giró para encontrarse a Silvia apoyada en la puerta cerrada, observándola con una expresión que la rubia no podía descifrar. Se llevó la mano a la boca, como intentando frenar los sollozos, avergonzada por estar llorando delante de su tía cuando debería ser ella la que estuviera consolándola.

–¿Por eso apenas vienes a verla? –Fue la pregunta de Silvia, que seguía observándola desde la puerta.

Sara asintió y bajó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en el suelo y esquivando la mirada de su tía. Lo había escuchado todo, podía leerlo en esos expresivos ojos negros.

Sin saber como, Sara se encontró envuelta en un abrazo, y a pesar de que sabía que no lo merecía, no pudo evitar agarrarse fuerte a su tía, y llorar. Llorar por todo lo que había pasado. Por sus amigos muertos y por los que estaban heridos. Sara lloraba porque su matrimonio estaba a punto de derrumbarse y no tenía a nadie con quién hablarlo, lloraba por sus tías, y por lo mucho que aún les quedaba por sufrir a las dos.

–Lo siento, lo siento, Silvia. –No dejaba de repetir entre sollozos.

Silvia la apretó con fuerza contra sí mientras le acariciaba el pelo, y la dejó llorar.

–Nada de esto es culpa tuya. –le dijo, aún sin soltarla, cuando parecía que su sobrina comenzaba a calmarse.

–Pero si… –Sara iba a protestar, pero el dedo de Silvia en sus labios la freno.

–Pero nada, Sara. –Silvia la miró muy seria, no quería que a su sobrina le quedara ninguna duda al respecto. Sus palabras sin embargo estaban llenas de ternura.

–Tú no tuviste la culpa, y creo que ya te has torturado bastante –La pelirroja sujetó la barbilla de su sobrina para que no le quedara más remedio que mirarla a los ojos–. Yo no te culpo por nada de lo que ocurrió. Y nunca podría odiarte, Sara –Su mirada se dirigió brevemente hacia la figura que reposaba en la cama antes de volver a su sobrina para añadir–. Ni ella tampoco.

Los ojos de Sara volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero esta vez eran de alegría. Alegría por el alivio que sintió al escuchar las palabras de su tía.

La ceja de Silvia se arqueó mientras sus ojos contemplaban el rostro de su sobrina, y Sara entendió el gesto por lo que era, un ¿_está claro?_ que no necesitaba ser expresado con palabras. Así que la rubia simplemente asintió, ahora sí, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

–Así me gusta. –le dijo la pelirroja, mientras secaba las lágrimas que aún quedaban en la cara de Sara.

–¿Silvia? –Al oír su nombre, esta volvió a mirar a los ojos de su sobrina–. Tú tampoco tuviste la culpa de nada de lo que ocurrió –le dijo apretando levemente su brazo–. Así que tú también deberías dejar de atormentarte.

Silvia se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, y finalmente una sonrisa se plasmó en su cara.

–Eres muy lista, tú. ¿No? –Y pellizco a Sara en el brazo.

–Auuu, ¡tita! –Sara fingió dolerse del pellizco, para que cuando su tía se acercó preocupada a comprobar si realmente le había hecho daño, envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.

–La más lista –le dijo–. Aprendí de la mejor.

Y Silvia se dejó abrazar, disfrutando del momento. Tenía que reconocer que, tanto su hermana como su sobrina, habían hecho maravillas con su ánimo durante ese día.

Finalmente se soltó, y Sara le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla a la vez que le dedicaba un – ¡Ay, mi tita bella! –que consiguió arrancar otra sonrisa a su tía.

–¿Y qué estabais haciendo? –le dijo Silvia, aún sonriendo, mientras señalaba con su barbilla los esmaltes que se encontraban en la mesilla.

Sara se dirigió a donde había depositado todos los utensilios y retomó su asiento, a un lado de la cama de Pepa, volviendo a coger su mano y terminando de limar las uñas que minutos antes había dejado a medias.

–Pues…estaba adecentando aquí a la larga –respondió, y sonriendo pícaramente añadió–. Que me la tienes hecha unos zorros.

–Ah, sí. ¿No? –y ante el asentimiento rotundo que su sobrina estaba haciendo con la cabeza, Silvia sólo pudo voltear los ojos.

Finalmente se acercó a Pepa y depositó un beso tierno en su frente, mientras que le decía–. No le hagas caso, estás preciosa.

Sara sonrió ante la imagen, y cogiendo uno de los esmaltes transparentes se lo alargó a Silvia.

–¿Nos ayudas? –le preguntó.

Y Silvia asintió. –Vale. – Agarró el frasco y se sentó en la cama, cogiendo la otra mano de Pepa, dispuesta a finalizar el trabajo que su sobrina había comenzado.

–Oye, Sara… –Silvia la miró.

–Hmmm. – La rubia le respondió distraída, mientras daba forma a una de las uñas de Pepa.

–¿Qué tal va todo con Lucas? –le preguntó.

Sara la miró agradecida, y mientras seguían con su tarea le contó todo lo que le había estado preocupando en esas últimas semanas. Y así pasaron la tarde, como tantas otras veces habían hecho, disfrutando de la poca normalidad que en esos momentos podían conseguir.

_Continuará..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Título:** Una Tarde Cualquiera

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pareja:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Antena 3 y Globomedia, yo sólo los he cogido prestados durante un rato para escribirla.

Los comentarios y opiniones de cualquier índole son simpre bienvenidos. :)

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Antes de seguir con la actualización, una pequeña aclaración acerca del capítulo. El libro que Silvia le lee a Pepa es "Escrito en el cuerpo" de Jeanette Winterson, y es uno de mis libros favoritos. ¿Por qué?...pues por muchos motivos, pero sobre todo porque es un claro ejemplo de que el amor no entiende de sexo ni de barreras, y eso a mi me encanta. Bueno, pues una vez dicho eso, los trocitos en negrita y cursiva que salen en el capítulo no son sacados textuales del libro, y es que mi copia está en inglés, y como soy una perra floja y no he tenido tiempo de agenciarme una copia en castellano, pues he hecho una traducción libre de los trozos que quería utilizar, así que si he desgraciado el estupendo trabajo de la autora, pido disculpas...y no juzgueis su trabajo por mi traducción, de veras que el libro vale la pena.

Espero no infringir ninguna norma de la comunidad incluyendo las citas del libro, son extraídas de una vista previa disponible para todo el mundo en varias páginas comerciales.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Una tarde cualquiera**

Silvia se encontraba tumbada al lado de Pepa, reposando sobre su espalda y con un libro entre sus manos. Leía en voz alta y a cada tanto giraba su cabeza para contemplar el rostro de Pepa, como para comprobar si lo que le estaba leyendo era de su agrado.

Su voz llenaba el silencio de la habitación, ocupando el vacío que había dejado el respirador artificial que el día anterior le habían retirado a su mujer.

Y Silvia leía…

**_Acerqué sus dos manos hasta mi boca, y besé cada una lentamente, para así memorizar la forma de sus nudillos. No sólo deseaba la carne de Louise, deseaba sus huesos, su sangre, sus tejidos, los tendones que la conformaban. La habría abrazado contra mi aunque el tiempo hubiera borrado las tonalidades y texturas de su piel. Podría haberla abrazado durante miles de años, hasta que su propio esqueleto se hubiera desecho en polvo. ¿Qué eres, que me haces sentir de este modo? ¿Quién eres para hacer que el tiempo no signifique nada?_**

Paró durante unos segundos para volver a observar a Pepa. A veces cuando le leía, tenía la sensación de que la cara de su mujer expresaba más de lo que la de alguien que estaba en coma debería expresar. Era como si la estuviera escuchando y su rostro reflejara lo que esa lectura evocaba en su mente.

La pelirroja cogió la mano de Pepa que estaba más cerca de la suya y la acercó a sus labios, para depositar un beso en ella, y así, con la mano de Pepa en la suya y reposando sobre su pecho, continuó leyendo…

**_Inmersa en el calor de sus manos pensé, ésta es la hoguera que se burla del sol. Este lugar me calentará, me alimentará y me cuidará. Me aferraré a este pulso en contra de otros ritmos. El mundo vendrá y se irá en el espacio de un día, pero aquí está su mano, con mi futuro en su palma._**

Silvia cerró el libro y se incorporó en la cama para saludar con una sonrisa a su padre que acababa de llegar pero no había querido interrumpir el momento.

Don Lorenzo se acercó hasta la cama y besó con afecto primero la frente de Pepa y luego la de su hija, a la que dio un cariñoso abrazo a mayores. Había adquirido esa costumbre desde el primer día que habían pasado en el hospital, y a Silvia, lejos de molestarle ser la segunda en recibir el cariño de su padre, le encantaba. Era como un gesto de deferencia que su padre tenía hacia su mujer; el primer beso siempre era para Pepa, como si le reconociera el deberle la vida de su hija.

Si su padre había ido aceptando a Pepa cada vez más durante los últimos años, lo ocurrido el día de la boda había marcado el punto de inflexión en esa relación. Pepa ya no era únicamente la novia o la prometida de su hija, era su familia, una más de sus hijas.

–Hola cariño –dijo por fin en voz alta, sentándose en el sillón que había cerca de la cama y cogiendo la mano de Silvia con la suya–. El agente González me ha dicho que llevas todo el día sin salir de aquí.

Silvia volteó los ojos ante la mención del agente que se encontraba apostado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Pepa.

Desde el tiroteo, su padre había asignado protección permanente para las dos. A pesar de que el CNI consideraba que la camorra había dado por zanjado el asunto tras lo ocurrido semanas atrás, el comisario no quería volver a tomar riesgos innecesarios. Y de todos los implicados, Pepa y por añadidura Silvia eran las que más indefensas se encontraban en ese momento; y a pesar de que en un principio Silvia se había mostrado reacia a aceptar esa protección, no queriendo volver a ser responsable del posible sufrimiento de otra persona, finalmente había terminado por acostumbrarse a la nueva situación.

–El Agente González debería estar pendiente de lo que ocurre fuera de la habitación, y no dentro de ella. –dijo con cierto enfado en su tono, pero la media sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios hacía ver que sólo pretendía desviar la atención de su padre del hecho de que llevaba todo el día encerrada en la habitación de Pepa.

–Me alegra volver a verte sonreír, hija –le dijo apretando su mano, reconociendo la mejoría que apreciaba en el ánimo de la pelirroja–. Aunque sé que muchas veces es una mera fachada para evitar preocuparnos.

Silvia bajó la cabeza, intentando controlar sus emociones.

–Si lo que estás intentando preguntar es si he dejado de sentirme culpable, la respuesta sigue siendo que no, papá. –le dijo levantando un poco la vista, para encontrarse con los ojos preocupados de su padre.

–Y si lo que quieres saber es si estoy bien, pues la respuesta es que sigo estando aterrada. –las lagrimas volvieron a asomarse a sus ojos por primera vez en días, pero a diferencia de otras veces en esta ocasión consiguió evitar que cayeran.

–Sigo estando aterrada, pero he encontrado un atisbo de esperanza, y no pienso soltarlo. –dijo, a la vez que se apretaba la nariz, en un gesto compulsivo que su padre, que la conocía bien, reconocía como lo que era, un reflejo de la inseguridad de su hija ante la situación.

–Lola me ayudó a ver que si de algo puedo estar segura en esta vida, es de que Pepa nunca se rinde. –y esta vez no sólo sonrió, sino que una risa se escapó de su boca, y don Lorenzo se rió con ella, estrechándola en un abrazo y depositando un beso en su cabeza.

–De eso puedes estar segura, mi vida. –dijo sin deshacer el abrazo.

–Si el broncazo que le liamos en la comunión de Sarita, o los diez años que pasó separada de la familia o incluso mi más que reprochable recibimiento a su vuelta no consiguieron mantenerla alejada de ti. Esto no va a ser la excepción.

Silvia se separó ligeramente de su padre para mirarlo con afecto, pero no lo interrumpió, dejó que siguiera hablando porque escucharlo la calmaba, le ayudaba a vencer esas dudas que aún trataban de apoderarse de ella.

–¡Cojones!, si no llevaba ni media hora en Madrid y la muy descerebrada ya te estaba tirando los tejos otra vez –Silvia volvió a reírse, esta vez con ganas, recordando el momento en la galería de tiro–. Y delante de mis narices, nada menos. Yo a eso lo llamo no rendirse, sí señor.

Silvia rodeó el cuello de su padre con sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza antes de separarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

–Gracias, papá. Siempre consigues que vea las cosas con perspectiva.

Don Lorenzo le sonrió y aclaró su garganta, intentando mantener la compostura.

–Bueno, pues sólo quería pasarme a veros. Lola me dijo esta mañana que ya no necesitaba el aparatito ese para respirar y quise venir a celebrarlo con vosotras.

Silvia rió divertida ante la incapacidad de su padre para llamar por su nombre a cualquier cosa remotamente tecnológica.

–Me alegro de que hayas venido, papá. Pero no tenías que haberte molestado, sé que las cosas están bastante revueltas en comisaría últimamente.

–Tonterías –le dijo, mirándola serio–. Esto era más importante, y sólo siento no poder venir más a menudo, pero…

–Papá –Silvia apretó su mano con cariño, impidiendo que siguiera con ese pensamiento–. Está bien, de verdad.

–Ay –Don Lorenzo besó de nuevo la frente de su hija y se apartó para recoger su chaqueta del sillón–. A veces se me olvida que ni tú ni Lola sois ya unas niñas.

Se puso la chaqueta y se acercó de nuevo a Pepa, dejándole otro beso en la frente. Y es que no sólo el primer beso estaba reservado para ella, también el último, así lo hacía cada vez que las visitaba.

Una sensación calida recorrió el cuerpo de Silvia ante la escena, y es que cada día las cosas parecían ir yendo un poco mejor. Era un avance lento, pero cada día se aproximaban más a esa vida que había imaginado antes de que todo se desmoronase. Ya sólo faltaba que Pepa despertara, y tal vez entonces podrían hacer frente juntas al dolor y la perdida que todavía atenazaba el corazón de la pelirroja.

Su padre se incorporó para irse, y Silvia lo observó con cariño, y antes de que saliera por la puerta tuvo la necesidad de decirle algo que pocas veces se atrevía a decir con palabras.

–Te quiero mucho, papá.

Y don Lorenzo a pesar de que lo intentó, no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla antes de que su mano pudiera secarla.

–Y yo a ti, hija –la miró orgulloso y emocionado antes de girarse para abrir la puerta de la habitación–. Y come algo en condiciones, caramba. Que he visto palos de escoba con más grasa que tú, ¿eh?

Silvia se sonrió y asintió, dejando que su padre se refugiara en su sempiterno malhumor para dominar las emociones que su declaración habían despertado. Y es que en el fondo eran muy parecidos, y por eso Silvia entendía que le costase aceptar palabras de afecto de otros.

Don Lorenzo le dedicó una última sonrisa y abandonó la habitación, dejándola de nuevo a solas con Pepa.

Silvia volvió a acomodarse al lado de Pepa, tumbandose sobre su costado y con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos. Observó a la morena durante un rato, con una expresión divertida en su cara, y acercándose más a su oído le dijo.

–Quién te iba a decir a ti que ibas a tener a tu suegro loquito contigo, ¿eh? –le besó la mejilla, y con su otra mano acarició la nariz de Pepa con la yema de su dedo–. Claro que no vas a poder regodearte de ello delante de Paco a no ser que despiertes de una vez.

Silvia se giró para volver a coger el libro que había dejado en la mesilla cuando había llegado su padre y retomó la postura de antes, con su cabeza reposando en su mano y el libro abierto en la otra.

–Pero tú a tu ritmo. No vayas a pensarte que te estoy presionando, o algo parecido. –añadió tratando de picar a la morena, y es que a veces se le olvidaba que Pepa no estaba todavía allí para entrar al trapo de sus bromas. La pelirroja suspiró tratando de mantener el buen humor y pasó las páginas buscando dónde se había quedado.

Retomó la lectura, y fueron pasando las horas de esa tarde de verano, con Silvia leyéndole a Pepa, y regalándole caricias cada vez que alguna parte del libro le llegaba particularmente.

Y así estaban, con la pelirroja dibujando figuras con sus dedos en el brazo de Pepa, mientras leía del libro apoyado en el hombro de la morena.

**_¿Quién te enseñó a emplear tus manos como quemadores de hierro? Has grabado tu nombre en mis hombros, señalándome con tu marca. Las yemas de tus dedos se han convertido en planchas de impresión, tecleas un mensaje sobre mi piel, tecleas sentido dentro de mi cuerpo. Tu código Morse interfiere con el latir de mi corazón. Yo tenía un corazón firme antes de conocerte, confiaba en él, había estado en la batalla y se había hecho fuerte. Y ahora alteras su ritmo con tu propio tempo, tocas sobre mi, tensándome como a un tambor._**

**_Escrito en el cuerpo se encuentra un código sólo visible bajo cierta luz; lo acumulado en toda una vida allí recogido. En algunas partes, el palimpsesto está tan incrustado que las letras parecen braille. Me gusta mantener mi cuerpo resguardado de ojos curiosos. Nunca descubrir demasiado, ni contar toda la historia. No sabía que Louise iba a tener manos lectoras. Me ha traducido en su propio libro._**

–Co…mo tú con…migo.

Y los ojos de Silvia se llenaron de lágrimas incluso antes de que pudiera dirigirlos hacia la dueña de esa voz quebrada que acababa de devolverle la vida a su maltrecho corazón, y una preciosa sonrisa de felicidad absoluta fue lo que le regaló a una Pepa que por primera vez en semanas cruzó su mirada con los ojos negros de su pelirroja.

_Continuará..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Título:** La Oscuridad

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pareja:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Antena 3 y Globomedia, yo sólo los he cogido prestados durante un rato para escribirla.

Los comentarios y opiniones de cualquier índole son simpre bienvenidos. :)

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Antes de seguir con la actualización, una pequeña aclaración acerca del capítulo. El libro que Silvia le lee a Pepa es "Escrito en el cuerpo" de Jeanette Winterson, y es uno de mis libros favoritos. ¿Por qué?...pues por muchos motivos, pero sobre todo porque es un claro ejemplo de que el amor no entiende de sexo ni de barreras, y eso a mi me encanta. Bueno, pues una vez dicho eso, los trocitos en negrita que salen en el capítulo no son sacados textuales del libro, y es que mi copia está en inglés, y como soy una perra floja y no he tenido tiempo de agenciarme una copia en castellano, pues he hecho una traducción libre de los trozos que quería utilizar, así que si he desgraciado el estupendo trabajo de la autora, pido disculpas...y no juzgueis su trabajo por mi traducción, de veras que el libro vale la pena.

Espero no infringir ninguna norma de la comunidad incluyendo las citas del libro, son extraídas de una vista previa disponible para todo el mundo en varias páginas comerciales.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – La Oscuridad**

_No sé donde estoy, todo está oscuro a mi alrededor y el tiempo ha dejado de tener una medida lógica para mi. Pasan y pasan unidades de tiempo que ya no sé ni cómo calificar, porque hace mucho que no tengo una referencia que me sirva de guía para saber cuánto hace que estoy aquí, perdida en esta oscuridad que me ahoga y que desaparece únicamente cuando él viene a visitarme. _

_El muy bastardo siempre se trae una vela para que pueda verle la cara y me quede claro quién me tortura con sus palabras llenas de veneno y malas intenciones. Sé que quiere que me rinda, lo noto en sus ojos cuando me mira, pero no voy a darle esa satisfacción._

_Puede que no sepa donde estoy, pero lo cierto es que sé que sea lo que sea que me ha pasado, ella sigue ahí fuera esperándome. La noto, la siento dentro de mi ser, en mi cabeza, en mi corazón, en mi alma. Noto como alguien tira de mi para que no me deje ir, y yo lo intento, pero las palabras de mi visitante minan cada vez más mi resolución, y cada día es más difícil resistirme y no dejarme llevar por ese silencio y la promesa del fin de esta agonía que estoy viviendo. _

_El bastardo que tiene el rostro de mi padre me repite que deje de aferrarme a Silvia; y yo sé que no puede ser él, mi padre está muerto, pero es la cara que mi subconsciente le ha puesto a quien, al igual que mi padre hizo durante toda mi vida, me dice que no hay ninguna esperanza para mi, que haga lo que haga todo va a salir mal, y que al menos sería mejor y menos doloroso dejarme ir y acabar con todo esto._

_Pero es que yo no sé lo que es esto, sólo sé que a veces la oigo; la oigo llorar desconsolada y me parte el alma, porque no estoy allí para consolarla, para decirle que todo va a ir bien; no estoy allí para secar sus lágrimas y sacarle una sonrisa de esas que me enamoran cada vez que me dedica una, porque no sonríe muy a menudo, y casi siempre que lo hace es para regalármela a mi. _

_Quiero estar allí con ella, pero no sé donde es allí; quiero gritarle que estoy bien, que no se preocupe, pero a pesar de que le grito hasta desgañitarme, sé que mi voz no alcanza sus oídos, porque de alguna forma sé que este no es mi cuerpo, y por tanto esos gritos que retumban en mis oídos son tan imaginarios como la garganta que los produce y los oídos que los escuchan, imaginarios como mi cuerpo. _

_Porque esto que estoy viviendo no puede ser real, no puedo llevar lo que para mi parecen meses y meses sin comer, ni beber y seguir respirando como respiro. No puede ser real porque ese bastardo está aquí, cuando sé que murió hace años; no puede ser real porque a pesar de oír y sentir las voces y los roces de la gente a la que quiero, los siento tan lejos que es como si nos separaran miles de kilómetros._

_Ha vuelto a venir, con su vela encendida, y de nuevo se sienta frente a mi y me observa con desprecio; cada vez es más duro no dejar que sus artimañas surtan efecto. Antes era capaz de encerrarme en mi misma y obviar sus palabras hirientes, pero ya no, y cada palabra que me dice se me clava dentro._

–No sé por qué sigues martirizándote –_me dice_–, y lo que es peor, martirizándola a ella. ¿No ves lo que le estás haciendo? –_odio su voz, y la cara que la acompaña, y me gustaría poder levantarme y sacudirlo hasta que desapareciera. Pero no tengo fuerzas, así que me quedo aquí, escuchándolo torturarme._

–Me odias, ¿verdad? –_Lo miro con tanta rabia que no hace falta que conteste a su pregunta, él lo sabe_–. Pero te engañas, Pepa. Lo que realmente odias es que te diga las cosas como son, que te diga lo que tú has pensado miles de veces pero tu cobardía te ha impedido entender.

–¡Cállate! –_le grito, pero él se limita a sonreírme burlonamente, y eso me enfada aún más si cabe._

–Me sorprende que aún tengas espíritu para seguir luchando después de todo esto –_se ríe, y yo quiero taparme los oídos y así evitar oír sus palabras; pero no lo hago, porque sé que ella sigue ahí, y no podría soportar el perderme su voz, aunque sólo fuera por unos segundos. Es lo único que me mantiene cuerda desde que llegué aquí, donde quiera que sea que esté._

–Todos los días la oyes llorar, rota por el dolor, y aún así te empeñas en seguir haciéndole daño –_me dice y niega con la cabeza como si mi actitud lo descolocara por completo_–. ¿No entiendes que le sería mucho más fácil seguir adelante si tú te dejaras ir?, ¿de que le sirve tenerte así?. Tú no vas a volver nunca, y ella no seguirá con su vida hasta que tú no dejes de aferrarte a su recuerdo.

–¡Te he dicho que te calles! –_vuelvo a gritar, no soporto su voz, ni la insidia que esconden sus palabras_–. No es su recuerdo, sé que está ahí, lo sé. Silvia está ahí…

_Y me encojo abrazándome a mis rodillas, intentando frenar al vacío que intenta abrirse camino en mi corazón. Y cuando lo veo sonreír de nuevo, preparando su nuevo ataque, empiezo a desesperar, porque no quiero seguir oyéndolo. Temo que sus palabras consigan su objetivo, y estoy a punto de gritarle nuevamente que se calle cuando la voz de mi princesa vuelve a llegar a mis oídos._

**…acerqué sus dos manos hasta mi boca, y besé cada una lentamente, para así memorizar la forma de sus nudillos…**

_Y sonrío, entre tanta incertidumbre sonrío porque mi pelirroja ha vuelto. Intento grabar en mi memoria cada una de las palabras que salen de su boca, y la imagino diciéndolas; y utilizo esas imágenes y los sonidos de la voz de Silvia para eliminar a ese ser que sigue hablándome para evitar que escuche las palabras de ella. Y lo consigo, ya sólo escucho la voz que quiero oír, y cada palabra que dice me devuelve la esperanza, porque es como si estuviera hablando de mi, como si hablase de mi historia con ella. Y cierro los ojos y dejo que sus palabras aniquilen ese vacío que últimamente está siempre ahí, amenazante._

**…el mundo vendrá y se irá en el espacio de un día, pero aquí está su mano, con mi futuro en su palma.**

_Y su voz desaparece de nuevo, y de nuevo la soledad._

–Igual que yo contigo, princesa. –_digo, y mi voz sustituye a la suya, queriendo hacerle llegar al menos ese pensamiento, para que sepa que así es como me siento yo con ella. _

_Pero como siempre, son palabras imaginarias, saliendo de un cuerpo que no es real, sé que sólo yo puedo oírlas. Yo, y ese ser que me acompaña en esta oscuridad, y que de nuevo se sonríe maliciosamente antes de abandonarme, dejándome de nuevo en la más absoluta de las oscuridades._

_No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero sé que la voz de Silvia vuelve a despertarme de lo que creo que era un sueño profundo. ¿Se puede dormir cuándo tu cuerpo no es real?. No lo sé, y no me importa, lo único que me importa es que de nuevo la oigo, y de nuevo mi corazón se llena de vida. El tono de su voz es burlón, como cuando me hacía rabiar sólo para poder quitarme después el mal humor con uno de sus besos. Y no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar muchos de esos momentos, momentos que no sé si volveremos a disfrutar, porque aunque lo intento, yo no sé como salir de aquí. _

_La desesperanza está intentando dominarme de nuevo, pero su voz calmada retoma la historia que me cuenta desde hace algún tiempo. Y de nuevo cierro mis ojos para meterme por completo en el mundo que ella crea para mi, sintiendo casi como si la tuviera a mi lado y estuviera susurrando esas palabras en mi oído. Y así me quedo no sé ni por cuanto tiempo, escuchándola, dejando que su voz restaure mi alma asustada por lo que estoy viviendo._

_Pero como siempre, es demasiado perfecto para ser real, y de nuevo escucho la voz del que se hace pasar por mi padre._

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? –_me dice, pero esta vez no me digno ni a abrir los ojos, sólo quiero escuchar a Silvia, sólo quiero escucharla a ella._

_Y por un momento las voces de ambos se entremezclan, y yo sólo quiero gritar, gritar hasta que todo esto vuelva a tener sentido. No puedo más, lo sé, y hay algo que me está empujando, y sea lo que sea, yo sé que finalmente va a estallar algo dentro de mi, porque lo que es seguro es que yo ya no puedo continuar como hasta ahora._

–¡Déjala olvidarte, Pepa!, ¡deja de hacerla sufrir! –_me grita furioso, pero la voz de mi princesa se solapa con la de mi carcelero, y es a esa voz a la que me aferro._

**…¿Quién te enseñó a emplear tus manos como quemadores de hierro? Has grabado tu nombre en mis hombros, señalándome con tu marca…**

–Siempre fuiste una egoísta, no sé porqué me sorprendo ahora. –_Otra vez intenta hacerme caer en su trampa, pero no le doy esa satisfacción, y sigo escuchando la voz de Silvia, aún con mis ojos cerrados._

**…interfieres con el latir de mi corazón. Yo tenía un corazón firme antes de conocerte, confiaba en él…**

–Creí que habías cambiado al estar con ella, pero veo que lo más importante para Pepa, sigue siendo Pepa…¿no es así, hija?

**…y ahora alteras su ritmo con tu propio tempo, tocas sobre mi, tensándome como a un tambor.**

–¡Sigues pensando en ti, en vez de en las personas a las que dices querer! –_Está enfadado, me grita, es como si algo lo asustara, nunca lo había escuchado así_–. No te importa estar matándola de pena, siempre y cuando tú tengas su voz para hacerte compañía. ¡¿No es cierto?

–¡Cállate! –_le digo apretando todavía más mis ojos, pero él sigue mofándose de mi dolor, y cada vez me es más difícil escuchar la voz de Silvia_–. ¡Cállate de una puta vez!

**…Escrito en el cuerpo se encuentra un código sólo visible bajo cierta luz…**

–Silvia, ayúdame –_le suplico entre lágrimas a una voz que ni siquiera sé si es real_–. Yo ya no quiero estar aquí, ayúdame princesa, por favor.

_Mis sollozos inundan la oscuridad, y sé que él se ha ido, ya no noto su presencia, y de nuevo estoy sola con ella, o con lo único que me queda de ella, su voz. Esa voz que es mi única luz en todo esto. Llorando me acurruco, y de nuevo me abrazo a mis rodillas, buscando un consuelo que en este lugar se me niega, y la escucho._

**…me gusta mantener mi cuerpo resguardado de ojos curiosos. Nunca descubrir demasiado, ni contar toda la historia. No sabía que Louise iba a tener manos lectoras. Me ha traducido en su propio libro.**

–Igual que has hecho tú conmigo –_digo a la oscuridad_–. Me has marcado a fuego y ya sólo tú puedes leerme.

_Las lágrimas no cesan, y mi cuerpo no para de moverse, como el de un autista que encuentra consuelo en los movimientos repetitivos. _

–Igual que tú conmigo, como tú conmigo… –_y no dejo de repetir una y otra vez las mismas palabras, como un mantra, intentando llenar el silencio que ha dejado la ausencia de su voz._

–…como tú conmigo. –_digo una última vez, y entonces mi cuerpo se para, y mi mente se acelera porque esta vez las palabras han sonado distintas, roncas; y me ha dolido decirlas. He notado cada sílaba rasgar mi garganta al pasar, y por fin me atrevo a abrir los ojos, y me doy cuenta de que la oscuridad ha desaparecido, y aunque me duelen como si un millón de agujas se estuviera clavando en ellos a causa de la luz, me resisto a cerrarlos de nuevo. Porque ante mis ojos se encuentra un ángel que me sonríe con su rostro bañado en lágrimas, y yo no puedo dejar de mirarla, y sé que no importa cuantos años viva, esa sonrisa se quedará grabada a fuego en mi mente, igual que sus manos han grabado a fuego mi cuerpo y su voz mi alma._

_Continuará...  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Título:** Despertando a una nueva realidad

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pareja:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Antena 3 y Globomedia, yo sólo los he cogido prestados durante un rato para escribirla.

Los comentarios y opiniones de cualquier índole son simpre bienvenidos. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Despertando a una nueva realidad.**

Los ojos de Silvia no se apartaban de los de Pepa, que no hacía si no mirarla, llenándose la una de la otra, tratando de curar con esa visión las heridas de las últimas semanas que, de diferente forma las habían dejado a ambas emocionalmente exhaustas.

Pepa necesitaba hablarle, decirle algo para calmar las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar de los ojos de una Silvia que no parecía darse cuenta de que seguía llorando a pesar de la sonrisa inmensa que adornaba su cara.

Pero cuando la morena intentó pronunciar su nombre, las semanas de desuso de su garganta le pasaron factura, y la sequedad le impidió pronunciar palabra. Silvia pareció despertar del sueño en el que se encontraba en cuanto vio la cara de dolor de Pepa y se levantó corriendo para buscar algo con lo que calmar la garganta sedienta de su mujer. La cabeza de Silvia, después de la alegría inicial empezó a funcionar a mil por hora, y decisiones dispares empezaron a acumularse en su mente.

Tenía que llamar a un médico, Pepa acababa de despertarse de un coma de varias semanas y necesitaba que alguien la examinara, ¿y si su cerebro presentaba alguna lesión permanente?, no podía correr riesgos, no iba a volver a cometer el mismo error que semanas atrás cuando por culpa de sus emociones casi la había perdido. Así que dejando su corazón en un segundo plano permitió que la razón tomara el mando, y antes de coger el vaso de agua que se encontraba al otro lado de la cama de Pepa pulsó el botón de emergencias que se encontraba sobre el cabezal. Sus actos eran calculados y demasiado fríos, y Pepa no pudo evitar sentirse herida ante la actitud de Silvia. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, debería estar comiéndosela a besos, y no comportándose como una maldita enfermera.

Intentó llamarla de nuevo, pero su voz parecía haberse gastado con las últimas palabras que había pronunciado nada más despertar, y sus extremidades no parecían querer responderle mucho más de lo que su voz lo estaba haciendo. Frustrada con la situación, se limitó a beber de la pajita que Silvia le acercó a los labios. Y cuando la primera gota de agua tocó el desierto en el que se había convertido su boca, quiso bebérsela toda de golpe, pero Silvia apartó el vaso y negó con la cabeza.

–Sorbos pequeños, ¿vale? –le dijo mientras volvía a acercar la pajita a sus labios.

Y Pepa asintió como pudo sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja con aire de extrañeza por su comportamiento. _¿Sorbos pequeños? ¿esas son las primeras palabras que vas a dirigirme, pelirroja?_

Pepa no tuvo tiempo de seguir lamentando la situación, ya que en ese preciso momento una enfermera abrió la puerta de la habitación, sonriendo al entrar y ver a las dos mujeres despiertas. Tras ella entró el médico, sonriente también al comprobar que lejos de tratarse de una urgencia, la paciente se encontraba consciente y bebiendo. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Silvia.

–Bueno, Doctora Castro, al final ha conseguido demostrar que su terapia funciona mejor que ninguna otra que hayamos probado en el hospital –sus palabras no podían esconder la satisfacción por ver a Pepa recuperada–. Pero no lo vaya comentando por ahí, ¿eh? A ver si se me va a convertir la UCI en la sala de orgías.

El Doctor Prieto le hizo un último guiño a Silvia antes de centrar su atención en Pepa. Un guiño que la pelirroja entendía por lo que era, un reconocimiento a su perseverancia y a un sufrimiento que finalmente había terminado. Un, _ya la tienes de vuelta, ya se acabó._

–Buenas tardes, Pepa, soy el Doctor Prieto. En cierta manera ya nos conocemos, aunque deduzco que sólo yo recuerdo el encuentro –el Doctor extrajo una pequeña linterna del bolsillo de su bata y se acercó un poco más a Pepa, centrando el haz de luz sobre sus pupilas para comprobar la reacción–. Supongo que ahora mismo te sentirás algo desorientada, pero no te preocupes, es normal. Bienvenida de vuelta al mundo de los conscientes.

Pepa no se encontraba desorientada, lo que se encontraba era totalmente atónita ante la situación. Silvia se estaba comportando como si no la conociera de nada y su médico parecía salido del Club de la Comedia. _¿Qué mierda es esto? Salgo de Guatemala para entrar en Guatapeor. _La morena intentó apartar con su mano la linterna que estaba incomodando todavía más su ya maltrecha vista, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el intento iba a ser fú de nuevo ante su situación, Pepa intentó probar suerte con el habla una vez más, pero lo único que escapó de su garganta fue un áspero sonido gutural que no consiguió si no acrecentar más aún su enfado y su malestar.

–Le va a costar un poco recuperar sus funciones cotidianas, Pepa –le dijo el médico al ver el estado de agitación en el que estaba entrando su paciente–. Pero no debe preocuparse, en principio todo parece normal –añadió guardando de nuevo la linternita en su bata–. Debe darse tiempo para volver a estar al cien por cien, la prisa nunca ha sido buena compañera de nadie.

Silvia asentía con cara de preocupación y duda a cada una de las palabras del Doctor, y Pepa los miraba a ambos, no dando crédito. _De puta madre, estoy aquí encerrada con Leoncio y Tristón y ni siquiera puedo moverme para defenderme. _Su vista se dirigió momentáneamente hacia la enfermera, que se encontraba apuntando un montón de cosas en una carpetilla, los momentos en los que no apuntaba los empleaba en tomarle la temperatura, comprobar su tensión o asegurase de que la vía estaba debidamente colocada en el brazo de Pepa.

A esta le entraron de nuevo ganas de arrancarse todos los cables enganchados a su cuerpo y levantarse de la cama para mandar al Doctor Leoncio y a su enfermera con cajas destempladas de la habitación. Pero ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para mantener sus párpados abiertos, mucho menos para echar a nadie de su cuarto y así poder quedarse a solas con su princesa para hablar, eso es lo único que Pepa quería, hablar con Silvia. Y si su garganta no funcionaba aún, se contentaría con mirarla, con ver su sonrisa y saber que estaba ahí.

Pero no iba a poder ser, su pelirroja estaba acribillando al Doctor a preguntas que Pepa ni siquiera entendía, llenas de términos que escapaban a su conocimiento. El cansancio terminó haciendo mella y Pepa dejó que el sueño se apoderase de ella. Su último pensamiento consciente fue el deseo de que Silvia estuviera allí cuando volviera a abrir los ojos, y que esa mirada perdida con la que se había encontrado esa tarde ya no estuviera en los ojos de su mujer.

_Continuará..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Título:** Reencuentros

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pareja:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Antena 3 y Globomedia, yo sólo los he cogido prestados durante un rato para escribirla.

Los comentarios y opiniones de cualquier índole son simpre bienvenidos. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Reencuentros**

Silvia estaba que se subía por las paredes. Había pasado tanto rato haciéndole preguntas al Doctor que casi sin darse cuenta, Pepa había vuelto a dormirse ante sus ojos. Sólo el arduo esfuerzo del Doctor Prieto había conseguido convencerla de que Pepa simplemente había caído rendida por el sueño y no estaba nuevamente en coma. Parecía como si estas últimas semanas, todos sus conocimientos sobre medicina se hubieran ido de vacaciones.

Pero lo cierto era que no había sido la Doctora Castro la que había estado velando a Pepa día y noche desde aquel fatídico día, había sido Silvia, la mujer de Pepa. Y poco importaba lo mucho que pudiera saber acerca del funcionamiento del cerebro humano o de la convalecencia de un paciente; lo cierto es que cuando se trataba de Pepa, la pelirroja simplemente perdía la mesura y el talante que tanto la caracterizaban.

No se había atrevido ni a tocarla desde que se había despertado hacía ya casi cinco horas. La tarde había dado lugar a la noche, y el hospital se encontraba inundado por el silencio propio de esas horas. La situación sólo ayudaba a que la, ya de por sí hiperactiva, mente de Silvia no parara de darle vueltas a ese momento. El momento en el que Pepa había abierto esos ojos verdes y le había hablado. Su Pepa estaba de vuelta con ella.

Y sin embargo, Silvia no era capaz de entender por qué, pero era incapaz de acercarse a ella y tocarla como tantas otras veces había hecho a lo largo de las pasadas semana. Algo había cambiado, se sentía insegura y descolocada, como si las normas hubieran cambiado de golpe y nadie le hubiera mandado la circular con las nuevas reglas a seguir. No lo entendía, y así llevaba horas y horas, contemplando el rostro de Pepa, que parecía dormir plácidamente.

_Lo raro es que el Doctor Prieto no me haya echado del hospital todavía, _pensó contrariada sin poder evitar sacudir la cabeza al recordar los hechos de esa tarde. Silvia era perfectamente consciente de que su actitud en los momentos posteriores al despertar de Pepa había sido cuando menos obsesiva. Prácticamente le había enumerado al médico una lista de pruebas que ella consideraba imperativas para corroborar la recuperación de Pepa. Pruebas que, reflexionando ahora sobre ello, se daba cuenta de que eran totalmente desproporcionadas. El médico, sin embargo, la había dejado hablar y exponer sus razones antes de sugerirle, amablemente, la posibilidad de limitar las pruebas a aquellas que sirvieran para verificar que el cerebro de Pepa no había sufrido daños permanentes, y alguna otra relacionada con su capacidad pulmonar. Intentando no hacer sentir a Silvia en ningún momento como una lunática por el hecho de haber sugerido pruebas de lupus y gripe A como medidas de prevención. Pero lo cierto es que volvía de nuevo a lo de antes, cuando algo atañía a Pepa, la cordura solía abandonar a Silvia, era un hecho que había aceptado hacía tiempo.

En esa tesitura se encontraba todavía la pelirroja cuando los ojos de Pepa volvieron a abrirse y, tras conseguir enfocarlos lo suficiente como para ver en la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación, así se la encontró. Pensativa y manteniendo una peliaguda discusión mental consigo misma. La sonrisa acudió rápidamente a los labios de Pepa, que estaba encantada de ver a su princesa inmersa en una de sus poses más características.

El leve movimiento de la cabeza de Pepa hizo que Silvia abandonara la discusión para centrar su atención en la mujer que se encontraba en la cama. Y cuando alzó la vista se encontró de golpe con la sonrisa divertida de Pepa, que lejos de calmarla propició que su estado de ansiedad se multiplicara por mil. La pelirroja se incorporó rápidamente y se acercó a la cama de Pepa, pero cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de su mujer se freno en seco, como detenida por una fuerza invisible que le impedía acercarse más.

–¿Tienes sed? –preguntó de sopetón, y la sonrisa de Pepa se desdibujó rápidamente de su rostro–. ¿No?, ¿hambre? Seguramente tengas hambre. Puedo ir a buscarte algo si quieres, porque a estas horas la cocina está cerrada...pero a lo mejor un zumito de la máquina expendedora, ¿te apetece? –las palabras de Silvia se atropellaban unas a otras, y ella no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación a medida que su idea iba cambiando. Primero hacia la mesita para coger el agua, luego hacia la puerta para salir a por el zumo, Pepa se estaba mareando nada más que de seguir los movimientos erráticos de su mujer. Trató de llamarla, pero aún parecía costarle trabajo hablar, así que Silvia continuó con su retahíla de proposiciones sin hacer demasiado caso a lo que Pepa realmente necesitaba.

–¿Un zumo entonces? –y al ver la mirada atónita de Pepa, Silvia pareció darse cuenta de algo que había olvidado, no entendiendo el gesto perplejo de su mujer por lo que realmente era–. ¡Joder! –dijo llevándose una mano temblorosa a la frente–. Tienes razón, pero que gilipollas soy. Si todavía no puedes comer ni beber cosas con demasiada consistencia. Seré idiota… –volvió a mirar a Pepa, que no dejaba de contemplarla no dando crédito a la escena, pero Silvia era incapaz de parar, era como si uno de esos amables dependientes de unos grandes almacenes que te bombardean a preguntas se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo, y era incapaz de dejar de ofrecerle cosas a Pepa mientras se movía de un lado a otro sin parar, su nerviosismo aumentando por momentos. –¿Tienes frío?, ¿quieres que te traiga otra manta? Estoy segura de que en…en el puesto de enfermeras tienen algunas guardadas para estas situaciones. Seguro que sí, voy…voy por ella, ¿vale?

–¡Sil…via! –la voz entrecortada de Pepa frenó de golpe las palabras y los movimientos de una Silvia que se encontraba ya a meros centímetros de la salida. Y allí se quedó, petrificada, mirando la puerta para evitar tener que girarse y enfrentarse a Pepa.

–Sil… –Pepa pronunció el nombre con dulzura esta vez, a penas un susurro con el que intentaba que la pelirroja la mirara, y Silvia no pudo negarse. Se giró poco a poco, pero permaneció pegada a la puerta. Sus ojos encontraron la figura de Pepa que la observaba desde la cama con una mirada que Silvia ni podía ni quería descifrar.

La morena levantó su brazo levemente y le tendió la mano a Silvia como pudo, la torpeza de sus movimientos tras el coma todavía evidente. –Ven. –le dijo, y un alivio tremendo invadió a Pepa l ver que Silvia, tras dudar unos segundos, por fin empezaba a aproximarse a su cama con pasos titubeantes.

Cuando ya estaba al alcance de la mano de Pepa, Silvia se detuvo de nuevo. Y el miedo y las dudas eran tan evidentes en sus ojos que la morena no pudo si no enternecerse, comprendiendo la actitud de su princesa, así que no la apremió, dejó que Silvia hiciera las cosas a su ritmo y simplemente dejó su mano tendida, invitando a su mujer a cogerla cuando estuviera lista.

Fueron unos segundos eternos para ambas, Silvia alargaba las yemas de sus dedos para rozar la mano de Pepa, pero se frenaba cuando la morena ya casi podía sentir el calor de su piel sobre la suya. El temblor de su mano delataba sus nervios y su miedo, así que Pepa se mantuvo firme por las dos y permaneció con su mano tendida, hasta que una Silvia vencida por las emociones se atrevió por fin a rozar los dedos de Pepa suavemente, y un sollozo se escapó de su garganta a la vez que su cuerpo se estremecía por el contacto. Pepa estaba allí, con ella, era real.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Silvia, y por fin tuvo el valor de separar su vista de la mano que no dejaba de delinear con sus dedos para mirar a los ojos de Pepa. Y su Pepa estaba allí, mirándola con esa sonrisa que le daba vida cada día y que tanto le había faltado durante esas semanas.

–Lo siento –consiguió decir entre lamentos, ni siquiera sabía por qué le pedía perdón. Era por todo y por nada, por no haberla ayudado lo suficiente, por el recibimiento de esa tarde, por los miedos que creía que habían desaparecido pero se había dado cuenta de que seguían ahí. Silvia no sabía por qué se disculpaba, pero no dejaba de repetirlo–. Lo siento, Pepa. Lo siento…

Pero Pepa no quería escuchar disculpas que no entendía, así que se limitó a apretar la mano de Silvia y a tirar de ella con la poca fuerza de la que disponía, la suficiente como para conseguir acercar a Silvia más todavía, y esta no dudó en acurrucarse a su lado como tantas otras veces había hecho en esta misma cama de hospital. Hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Pepa y dejando que las lágrimas que había contenido tanto tiempo salieran libremente. Sintió el cuerpo de Pepa pegado al suyo, y su respiración, y la mano de Pepa en la suya dibujando figuras con su pulgar en su dorso. Y dejó que las sensaciones la envolvieran, Pepa estaba bien, estaba allí con ella…_y entonces, ¿por qué no puedo parar de llorar? _

_Continuará...  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pareja:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Antena 3 y Globomedia, yo sólo los he cogido prestados durante un rato para escribirla.

Los comentarios y opiniones de cualquier índole son simpre bienvenidos. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

La habitación estaba inundada de luz cuando Pepa abrió los ojos por segunda vez esa mañana. Silvia seguía acurrucada en el lugar en el que se había acomodado la noche anterior, con su cabeza reposando sobre el hombro de la morena , que no tenía ninguna intención de protestar. La sonrisa acudió a sus labios al recordar su primer despertar de esa día, cuando las cosquillas que el pelo rojizo de su mujer le estaba haciendo en la mejilla la obligaron a salir del profundo sueño en el que había estado sumida minutos antes. Despertarse al lado de Silvia siempre le alegraba el día. _Si pudiéramos cambiar esta habitación de hospital por la nuestra, el despertar habría sido redondo, _pensó.

Las enfermeras que se habían pasado por la habitación un rato antes para atender a su higiene personal le habían dado un poco de margen a la pareja al ver que la pelirroja dormía todavía profundamente al lado de su mujer. Pepa ni siquiera había tenido que pedírselo, al parecer la Doctora Castro había hecho infinidad de amistades durante su estancia en el hospital. Así que, no sabía ni cuanto tiempo después, Pepa se encontraba en un duermevela; su cuerpo parecía no haber tenido suficiente con el sueño acumulado durante su estado de coma, de hecho ni siquiera era consciente del tiempo que había pasado en el hospital, pero si le hubieran preguntado habría contestado que meses. El vago recuerdo del tormento que había padecido durante todo ese tiempo hacía que la duración del mismo se magnificara en su mente.

Los momentos que su cuerpo le concedía para mantenerse alerta, Pepa los gastaba contemplando el rostro de Silvia. Le habría gustado decir que la pelirroja estaba relajada y feliz descansando a su lado, pero lo cierto era que incluso mientras Silvia dormía, Pepa podía apreciar en sus rasgos la preocupación y el malestar. Su ceño seguía fruncido, como si algo no le permitiese descansar ni siquiera ahora que Pepa estaba por fin fuera de peligro; la inquietud que reflejaba el rostro de su mujer era algo que preocupaba a Pepa sobremanera, esa imagen unida al llanto inconsolable y a su comportamiento del día anterior la llenaban de intranquilidad, pero la morena era incapaz de señalar qué era lo que le provocaba ese desasosiego que sentía.

Quizá estaba dándole demasiada importancia a algo que probablemente carecía de ella. Después de todo, no le había sido difícil adivinar que el comportamiento de la pelirroja la noche anterior se había debido al simple hecho de que Silvia estaba aterrada, y su despertar la había removido de una manera que ni siquiera la propia Silvia había sido capaz de comprender. Pepa lo había pasado mal, pero ella no había sufrido la situación de ver a su mujer postrada en una cama con la incertidumbre de saber si iba a despertar algún día o si nunca volvería a ver sus ojos abrirse. Sólo imaginárselo le provocaba escalofríos, no era difícil entender por tanto parte de la reacción de Silvia; y sin embargo, la inquietud se negaba a abandonar el subconsciente de Pepa, que harta de darle vueltas a algo que ahora mismo no podía remediar, intentó relajarse cerrando los ojos, tratando de mantener a sus pensamientos a raya.

No habían transcurrido ni unos segundos, cuando escuchó de nuevo la puerta de la habitación. Pepa mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, intuyendo que si las enfermeras la veían dormida, volverían a posponer la tarea. La morena quería que Silvia descansara, su mujer se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche llorando, y su cara denotaba el estado de completo agotamiento en el que se encontraba la pelirroja. Sin embargo, quienquiera que hubiera entrado estaba cerrando la puerta, pero no parecía haber abandonado la habitación. Pepa, intrigada, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una Lola que se encontraba de espaldas a la cama, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para cerrar la puerta de la habitación sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

Cuando por fin lo consiguió, su cuñada se giró para dirigir su mirada hacia donde se encontraban ellas, y Pepa, intuyendo la reacción de Lola, recibió la cara de sorpresa de esta con un dedo pegado a sus labios, indicándole que no gritara para no despertar a Silvia.

Lola consiguió reprimir el grito de alegría, pero casi a costa de un infarto. La mujer no había esperado encontrarse a una Pepa consciente cuando esa mañana había salido de casa para hacer la visita acostumbrada al hospital. Las manos de Lola se encontraban cubriendo su boca, en un esfuerzo por contener las palabras que sin duda se agolpaban para salir, presas de la alegría. Pero consiguió calmar el impulso de saludar a su cuñada con efusividad, y se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para retirar las manos de su rostro y dedicarle una gran sonrisa a Pepa.

La morena le devolvió la sonrisa, y las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Lola, no sólo por la alegría de ver a Pepa despierta, si no por la certeza de saber que su hermana, su niña, iba a salir adelante ahora que Pepa había vuelto.

–¡Pepa! –la voz de Lola no podía ocultar la alegría, aunque sorprendentemente consiguió emitir el nombre de su cuñada en un tono que podría haber pasado por un susurro.

Lola se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la cama en la que se encontraban las dos mujeres, y a pesar del bajo tono de voz en el que había hablado, Silvia se removió en su sueño y entreabrió sus ojos lentamente, tratando de defenderse de la insultante luz que entraba por la ventana. Era como si en su cerebro hubiera un mecanismo que la hacía saltar, como si tuviera un resorte, cada vez que oía ese nombre.

Los ojos de Silvia consiguieron por fin enfocarse y se encontraron de nuevo con la cara sonriente de Pepa. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero la suya era una sonrisa tímida e insegura; sonreía porque no había sido un sueño, Pepa estaba despierta, pero la morena podía apreciar algo más detrás de la mirada de esos ojos negros, y el desasosiego que había intentado enterrar hacía unos minutos volvió a apoderarse de ella. Sin embargo, Pepa no permitió que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro mientras observaba a una Silvia que trataba de incorporarse, sin incomodarla demasiado, para reposar su espalda contra la parte de atrás de la cama.

La mirada de Silvia se despegó levemente de la figura de Pepa al percatarse de la presencia de su hermana en la habitación, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de pronunciar el nombre de Lola para saludarla. La mujer se había adelantado a su hermana y ya la estaba apretujando contra sí en un abrazo que dejó a Silvia sin aliento.

–¡Ay mis niñas! –no dejaba de repetir sin soltar a Silvia excepto para alargar su mano y apretar el brazo de Pepa con cariño; pero de repente, Lola soltó a Silvia y la sonrisa que parecía haberse convertido en un rasgo permanente de su cara desapareció sin dejar rastro. Silvia se quedó sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de su hermana, más aún cuando esta le propinó un "leve" manotazo en el brazo.

–¡Lola! –Silvia la miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza a la vez que se frotaba la zona de impacto, pero la cara de Lola no cambió ni un ápice a pesar del tono de reprocha de Silvia.

–¿Y tú a qué estabas esperando para avisar de que Pepa se había despertado, eh? Con lo preocupado que está todo el mundo, caramba –le dijo, cruzándose de brazos como una madre esperando la respuesta de su hijo aún sabiendo que en su cabeza ya tiene listo el veredicto de culpable.

–Ay, Lola, no te pongas así. Anda –Silvia se acercó a su hermana que todavía parecía reacia a querer dejar pasar el tema por alto–, no seas boba. Si se despertó ya casi de noche. Además, todavía está un poco grogui, la pobre.

Lola miró a Pepa, tratando de adivinar la verdad de las palabras de Silvia en el rostro de Pepa, y efectivamente se dio cuenta de que la morena todavía parecía estar un poco fuera de juego. La expresión de Lola se suavizó al encontrarse con los ojos cansados de Pepa, y esta aprovechó para intentar quitarle hierro al asunto llamando la atención de Lola antes de que pudiera volver a dirigirse acusadoramente a su hermana.

–Hola…Lola. –le dijo, con su voz todavía ronca por el desuso.

–¿Hola Lola?, qué "hola Lola" ni qué niño muerto, haz el favor de recibir a tu cuñada como Dios manda. –Lola se acercó un poco más a la cama y depositó un largo y sonoro beso en la mejilla de Pepa. Cuando se apartó dejó su mano en la mejilla opuesta durante un par de segundos, como intentando convencerse, al igual que su hermana había hecho horas antes, de que Pepa estaba realmente despierta.

–Hola…cuñada. –Enmendó Pepa, y Lola no pudo evitar reírse.

–¿Cómo estás, cariño mío?

–Torpe –respondió Pepa con un, apenas perceptible, encogimiento de hombros–, me…cuesta pensar –acertó a decir lentamente sin perder la sonrisa.

Lola se sentó en el borde de la cama y cogió la mano de Pepa que reposaba sobre las sábanas al tiempo que miraba a Silvia con cara de preocupación.

–Es normal, Lola –Silvia le aseguró–. Ha sido mucho tiempo sin realizar las funciones que nos resultan más básicas a todos, le costará un poquito de tiempo, pero en nada estará como nueva.

Silvia dedicó una mirada fugaz a Pepa, pero volvió a centrar su atención rápidamente en su hermana. Esta vez la sonrisa de Pepa sí se desdibujó por completo. –Por eso no quise llamaros ayer –continuó la pelirroja–. Era muy tarde, y no me parecía justo daros la buena noticia para acto seguido pediros que no vinierais a verla para que pudiera descansar.

Lola asintió, comprendiendo la actitud de Silvia, y de nuevo se dirigió a la morena que se encontraba pensativa en la cama. –Pues ya lo has oído, Pepa –le dijo mientras apretaba suavemente la mano que aún sujetaba–. A recuperarse cuanto antes, que San Antonio no es lo mismo sin ti.

Apenas Lola pronunció esas palabras, una mirada de profunda tristeza se reflejó por unos segundos en los ojos de Silvia, un gesto que habría pasado desapercibido para cualquiera, pero no para Pepa. Algo pasaba, algo que no le habían contado todavía. Era como si ocurrieran miles de cosas a su alrededor pero su cabeza funcionara un par de velocidades más lenta que el mundo que la rodeaba. Pepa se sentía como si estuviera en un medio desconocido en el que le resultaba complicado actuar.

Desde que se había despertado, apenas si había tenido un momento a solas con Silvia, y las miles de preguntas que quería hacerle se negaban a salir de su boca. En parte porque aún le costaba trabajo hablar, y en parte porque había visto el frágil estado en el que se encontraba la pelirroja, no quería añadir más tristeza a los ojos de Silvia. Pepa decidió esperar para hacer esas preguntas que se la estaban comiendo por dentro; no tenía ni idea de qué había pasado después de recibir el disparo, pero se consoló con saber que al menos Silvia estaba bien. De momento tendría que valerle con eso, aunque verla comportarse de una manera tan distante estaba haciéndoselo tremendamente difícil de llevar.

–De todas formas –añadió Silvia al tiempo que sacudía su cabeza como intentando alejar un mal recuerdo de su mente–, esta tarde van a hacerle un montón de pruebas para descartar cualquier posible daño permanente.

Ante la mención de posibles daños permanentes, Lola volvió a apretar la mano de Pepa inconscientemente, y su cara volvió a reflejar preocupación.

–Ay, Lola. Que no, que no es nada malo –Silvia se apresuró a tranquilizarla–, no pongas esa cara. Que el médico que la trata está convencido de que todo va a ir bien.

Pepa no salía de su asombro, Silvia se comportaba como si no pasara nada. Todas esas cosas debería estar diciéndoselas a ella, pero en cambio rehuía de su mirada, y todas esas frases tranquilizadoras se las decía a Lola en vez de a ella. A una Lola que le había mantenido la mirada más veces en los veinte minutos que llevaba allí que Silvia en todas las horas que Pepa llevaba despierta.

–Anima esa cara, cuñada –la voz de Lola la sacó de su ensimismamiento–, que ya has oído a la pelirroja. Todo va a ir bien, cariño mío.

La sonrisa volvía a estar presente en la cara de su cuñada, y Pepa no vio la necesidad de explicarle a Lola que su cara no reflejaba preocupación por su estado de salud si no por esa misma pelirroja de la que Lola hablaba. La morena le dedicó una tenue sonrisa, y giró sus ojos hacia donde estaba Silvia, que de nuevo bajó la cabeza en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de Pepa.

–Claro...que sí, Lola –dijo tratando de disfrazar la duda que reflejaba su voz–, claro que...sí.

_Continuará..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pareja:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Antena 3 y Globomedia, yo sólo los he cogido prestados durante un rato para escribirla.

Los comentarios y opiniones de cualquier índole son simpre bienvenidos. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Las campanas de una iglesia cercana repicaban las once de la mañana cuando la puerta del baño de la habitación de Pepa se abrió. Silvia abandonó la lectura a la que estaba entregada para dirigir su atención hacia la figura de su hermana que salía del baño tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

–¿Todavía duerme? –preguntó Lola en voz baja al ver a su hermana mirándola, Silvia asintió levemente.

–Ya te dije que va y viene –le contestó haciendo un leve movimiento de hombros–. Su cuerpo necesita recuperarse, y el sueño es la mejor medicina.

–La mejor, la mejor…pues tampoco, ¿no? –Lola miró a Silvia con una sonrisa pícara, pero el gesto que le devolvió la pelirroja apenas si alcanzó sus ojos, fue un leve movimiento de sus labios para acto seguido bajar la mirada hacia el suelo.

La actitud de Silvia no pasó desapercibida para Lola, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar por el momento. Atosigar a la pequeña de las Castro con preguntas nunca servía para mucho más que para enfadar a la pelirroja y conseguir que se cerrara en banda. Silvia se lo contaría cuando estuviera preparada para hacerlo.

–Oye, ¿sabes lo que he pensado? –comenzó Lola, tratando de llevar el tema por donde ella quería. Silvia la miró intrigada pero no respondió, dejó que su hermana continuara.

–Que en cuanto llegue Papá, tú y yo nos vamos a ir a desayunar –le dijo, y en cuanto vio que la pelirroja iba a protestar la sugerencia se le adelantó rápidamente–. Eh, eh, eh –Lola levantó el dedo índice para evitar que hablara–. Ni una queja Silvia. Desayuno, ducha y a descansar un par de horas en una cama de verdad.

–Lola, que no –Silvia vio la replica a punto de salir de la boca de su hermana y decidió utilizar la estrategia que le había servido durante las pasadas semanas–. Que no quiero dejar sola a Pepa, y si se desp…

Lola ni siquiera se molestó en corregir lo que sabía que su hermana había estado a punto de decir, la cara de Silvia lo decía todo. La pelirroja la miró perdida, como sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

–Sólo serán un par de horas, mi vida –le dijo obviando el lapsus de su hermana–. Y seguro que Papá, Sara, Curtis o cualquiera de la comisaría estarán encantados de pasar un rato con Pepa. Anda –Lola la miró suplicante–, di que sí.

–No sé –Silvia seguía dudando–, ¿y si necesita algo, y si..?

–Yo estoy…bien –dijo Pepa, sobresaltando a las otras dos mujeres que la creían todavía dormida–. Y tú…hueles...a tigre, pelirroja.

Silvia, que se había girado al oír la voz entrecortada de Pepa se quedó mirándola indignada, hasta que vio el guiño que la morena le dedicó para restar seriedad a sus palabras.

–Haz caso…a tu hermana. –Pepa insistió al ver que la cara de Silvia seguía albergando dudas.

Lola iba a añadir de nuevo su opinión para tratar de convencer a Silvia, pero el ruido de la puerta de la habitación al abrirse la distrajo, y en su lugar se quedó contemplando atónita al hombre que estaba parado delante de la puerta.

–¿Ves? –volvió a sonar la voz de Pepa–. Paco…se queda haciéndome…compañía. ¿Verdad…que sí, hermanito?

Silvia que se había girado al oír la puerta abrirse se volvió para observar primero a Pepa, luego a su hermana y finalmente de nuevo a un Paco que se encontraba inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta, su mano derecha cubriendo su boca con su sempiterno pañuelo, y los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

El hombre no acertó más que a asentir como un autómata, y al ver la sonrisa que su hermana le estaba dedicando, su cerebro pareció recuperar sus capacidades y se adentró en la habitación lo suficiente como para alcanzar el borde de la cama en la que se encontraba Pepa, que aún lo miraba divertida.

Paco alargó una mano temblorosa hasta el hombro de su hermana y lo apretó suavemente, inseguro de cómo proceder con alguien que acababa de despertar de un coma. Pero Pepa se lo puso fácil y tiró levemente de la mano que reposaba sobre su hombro, lo suficiente como para que Paco no tuviera más remedio que dejarse ir y abrazar a su hermana, que le devolvió el abrazo como pudo.

–Ya está bien…de tanto…cuidado, hombre. Que parece…que soy…de porcelana. –la morena dijo sin soltar a su hermano.

Paco se quedó así unos instantes, y cuando finalmente se separó de Pepa, dejó una de sus manos en la mejilla de su hermana. Las lágrimas habían terminado escapándose a pesar de sus intentos por reprimirlas, pero una sonrisa se había apoderado también de su rostro, dejando claro que eran lágrimas de alegría.

–Pepa –la voz de Paco sonaba entrecortada por la emoción–. Esto…nunca más, ¿eh? –le dijo a la vez que su mano hacía leves caricias en la cara de su hermana–. Que parece que no…que no puedes hacer nada sin dar la nota, hermana.

Pepa no supo si fueron las palabras de su hermano o el semblante serio que intentaba mantener al decirlas, pero lo cierto es que rompió en una sonora carcajada sin poder evitarlo. La expresión de Paco se suavizó de nuevo y una leve sonrisa tonta se dibujó en sus labios, después de todo, enfadarse con su hermana nunca había sido algo que se le diera especialmente bien.

–Nunca…más, hermano –le dijo Pepa, aún riéndose–. Créeme, con…una vez, me sobra.

–Bueno, pues nosotras nos vamos entonces –dijo Lola de sopetón, cogiendo el bolso que había depositado horas antes en la parte de atrás del sofá que ocupaba Silvia. Una Silvia que seguía sin parecer convencida con la situación–. Y no rechistes Silvia, Pepa ya te ha dicho que está bien.

Silvia volvió a mirar a Pepa, que la observaba desde la cama con una sonrisa en su cara mientras asentía con la cabeza. –Paquito, lo tiene todo…controlado.

–Claro…claro que sí, tú a descansar Silvia –Paco se incorporó del sitio que había ocupado en la cama y se acercó a la pelirroja para darle un beso y un cariñoso abrazo. Con la emoción de ver a su hermana despierta ni siquiera se había percatado del resto de ocupantes de la habitación–. De la paciente ya me ocupo yo –dijo al separarse de su cuñada, y por fin se giró para saludar a su ex mujer –. Hola Lola.

–Paco –Lola devolvió el saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza, pero enseguida devolvió su atención a su hermana, que parecía aún indecisa–. Venga, Silvia. Vamos y aprovechamos que está aquí Paco y que en nada vendrá Marina. Que cuatro personas son más gente de la que Pepa necesita.

La morena se percató enseguida de la tensión que se había apoderado de la habitación, y miró a su hermano preocupada por cómo iba a responder.

–Marina no vendrá hasta la tarde, el CNI está hasta arriba de trabajo –la respuesta contestaba al comentario de Lola, pero Paco lo dijo mirando a su hermana, como para explicar la ausencia de su pareja.

–Chico, yo que sé, supuse que vendría. Como últimamente parece que no se despega de ti ni con agua caliente…

Silvia miró a su hermana como si esta hubiera perdido la cabeza, y Lola se quedó mirándola con los ojos como platos, dándose cuenta de que el comentario lo había hecho en voz alta.

–Bueno, pues…nos vemos luego, ¿vale? –Pepa intervino antes de que Paco pudiera hacerlo, viendo que la situación podía salirse de madre–. Intenta…descansar.

Silvia asintió a las palabras de Pepa, dedicándole una leve sonrisa mientras aceptaba el bolso que su hermana le estaba tendiendo. Paco pareció no querer darle mayor importancia al comentario de Lola y seguía observando a su hermana mientras su cuñada y su ex mujer se preparaban para abandonar la habitación.

Lola se acercó a Pepa para despedirse de ella con un beso. Cuando ya estaba separándose de la morena, le dio un último apretón en el hombro con su mano, y Pepa supo leer en la mirada de su cuñada los ánimos y la confianza que Lola intentaba transmitirle. En parte, por eso había insistido en que Silvia saliera a tomar el aire con ella. Lola era capaz de romper esas barreras de Silvia como casi nadie y lo cierto era que ver la mirada perdida de Silvia estaba empezando a hacer mella en el ánimo de Pepa; si la pelirroja no podía hablar con ella, tal vez fuera capaz de hacerlo con su hermana. Pepa devolvió el gesto de cariño a Lola, y miró de nuevo a Silvia, que ya estaba en la puerta.

–Bueno, pues…¿hasta luego, entonces? –fueron las palabras de Silvia, a la vez que levantaba levemente la mano en señal de despedida.

–Hasta luego, princesa –fue la respuesta de Pepa, que le regaló una sonrisa inmensa a su mujer, que de nuevo se limitó a responder con un casi inapreciable gesto mientras bajaba de nuevo la cabeza y seguía a Lola para salir de la habitación.

La sonrisa se borró por completo del rostro de Pepa en cuanto se hubo cerrado la puerta, y su mirada impenetrable se dirigió hacia su hermano.

–¿Qué coño…ha pasado, Paco?

_Continuará..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pareja:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Antena 3 y Globomedia, yo sólo los he cogido prestados durante un rato para escribirla.

Los comentarios y opiniones de cualquier índole son simpre bienvenidos. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

–¿Qué coño…ha pasado, Paco?

Las palabras de Pepa resonaban aún en los oídos de Paco, al igual que el batir de la puerta al cerrarse, pero el Inspector no contestó a la pregunta de su hermana.

–¿Paco?

El hombre la miró por fin, y respondió a su mirada inquisitiva con una sonrisa forzada.

–¿Qué va a pasar, Pepa? –Paco no dejaba de darle palmaditas en el brazo, y Pepa no sabía si la intención era tratar de calmarla a ella o calmarse a sí mismo–. Que estamos muy contentos de que estés bien, ¿eh?. ¡Que menudo susto, leche!

–Paco –el tono de Pepa era de advertencia. A la morena le resultaba cada vez más fácil elaborar sus frases, pero la garganta le seguía doliendo como si hubiera bebido ácido. El dolor unido a la duda y la ansiedad que la situación le estaba provocando no ayudaba ni mucho menos a su, ya de por sí, poca paciencia.

–En serio, cariño –Paco trató de desviar el tema nuevamente–. No hay nada que contar. Tú no te preocupes por nada, lo importante es que te repongas, ¿vale? –las palmaditas volvían a hacer acto de presencia en el brazo de Pepa.

–Paco, ¡joder! –Pepa apartó su brazo como pudo, y miró a su hermano con dureza–. Silvia se comporta conmigo…como si estuviera catatónica, y a Lola…le ha faltado tragarse la lengua al…mencionarme antes la comisaría. ¿Me vas a contar…qué pasa, o tengo…que levantarme e ir a…averiguarlo yo misma? –la morena tomó aire para reponerse, aún le costaba hablar de corrido. Al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba hizo el amago de apartar las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo para levantarse, pero un movimiento rápido del Inspector se lo impidió.

–Silvia lo ha pasado realmente mal, Pepa –Paco trató de suavizar sus palabras ante la mirada angustiada de su hermana–. Es normal que esté un poco rara con todo esto, ya sabes cómo es –Paco cogió la mano de Pepa que tenía más cerca y la apretó tratando de conferirle ánimos–. En cuanto organice las cosas en su cabeza volverá a ser la de siempre. Ya verás.

Su hermano sonrió de nuevo, tratando de animarla, pero Pepa sabía que seguía habiendo algo más que no quería contarle. Los ojos de Paco habían reflejado pánico cuando había mencionado la comisaría, pero Pepa era consciente de que su hermano no iba a ser quien le contara lo ocurrido. Estaba demasiado preocupado por ella como para causarle más ansiedad. Así que Pepa volvió a relajarse contra la almohada y cerró los ojos, tratando de convencerse de que las cosas iban bien y era ella la que estaba desubicada después del trauma sufrido. Después de todo, hasta que alguien tuviera el valor de hablarle de lo ocurrido, no tenía mucho sentido hacer conjeturas al respecto. Sin embargo, Pepa era incapaz de sacudirse de encima la sensación de que algo iba terriblemente mal.

–Lo que tú…digas, Paquito –Pepa apretó la mano que aún sujetaba la suya, pero no dijo nada más. Simplemente se quedó allí tendida, deseando que las horas y los días pasaran lo antes posible para poder salir de aquel hospital y dejar de sentirse tan sumamente impotente.

* * *

Lola y Silvia caminaban sin rumbo fijo después del desayuno, Lola tenía toda la intención de que su hermana descansara lo máximo posible antes de volver al hospital, pero algo le decía que con el millón de cosas que debían estar rondándole la cabeza, iba a ser imposible que lo hiciera, así que había propuesto un paseo antes de dirigirse hacia la casa de la pelirroja.

–¿Lola? –Silvia rompió el silencio que las acompañaba casi desde que habían salido de la cafetería.

–¿Hmm? –la respuesta de Lola fue un mero ruido, tan absorta estaba en descifrar como conseguir hacer hablar a su hermana pequeña, que las palabras de esta la cogieron por sorpresa.

–¿A qué ha venido lo del hospital?

Lola la miró como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando, pero desistió en cuanto vio la ceja arqueada de Silvia retándola a negar la evidencia.

–Ay, yo que sé, Silvia. Es ver a esa mujer y perder los papeles. No me preguntes por qué.

–Pero vamos a ver, Lola, que Marina ni siquiera estaba en la habitación, y te ha faltado aniquilar al pobre Paco con la mirada –Silvia la miraba como no dando crédito.

–¡Pero qué pobre Paco ni qué pobre Paco!. Que anda paseándola por todo San Antonio como si fueran quinceañeros. Que el día menos pensado nos dice que se casa, que…

–¡Lola! –la voz de Silvia interrumpió la retahíla de despropósitos que no paraban de salir de la boca de su hermana–. ¿Pero tú te estás escuchando?

La mayor de los Castro se frenó en seco como si hubiera recibido una bofetada, y de nuevo se llevó la mano a la boca tal como había hecho momentos antes en el hospital, como si de nuevo las palabras se hubieran escapado de sus labios sin su permiso.

–No me digas que estás celosa, Lola –Silvia hizo la pregunta bromeando, pero la cara de su hermana provocó que su gesto cambiara inmediatamente–. ¿Lola?

–Que no, Silvia. Pero ¿cómo voy a estar celosa?. Si fui yo la que se fue, ¿recuerdas? –Lola retomó el camino, no queriendo dar más importancia al asunto–. Es sólo que esa mujer tiene un talento especial para conseguir irritarme.

Silvia apuró sus pasos para alcanzar a una Lola que parecía tener prisa por llegar a algún sitio, y se agarró de su brazo para conseguir mantener la cadencia que llevaba su hermana.

–Lola –Silvia no quiso dejar la conversación tan fácilmente–. Sólo te digo que pienses bien lo que haces, Paco se quedó hecho polvo cuando te fuiste. No sería justo que ahora lo culparas por rehacer su vida después de dos años.

Lola no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir caminando con el rostro serio, pero Silvia sabía que la había escuchado, y con eso le bastaba. Después de todo, su hermana era la cuerda de la familia, Lola pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas.

¿Y tú? –fue la pregunta de Lola tras unos minutos de silencio, Silvia la miró extrañada.

–No me mires así, Silvia. ¿Me vas a explicar qué demonios te pasa?

–¿A mi qué me va a pasar, Lola? –Silvia se soltó del brazo de su hermana y siguió caminando a su lado, apurando de nuevo el paso.

–Ah no, ahora no me salgas con las prisas, ¿eh? –Lola alcanzó la mano de Silvia y tiró de ella hasta que esta se paró, su mirada fija en el suelo del parque hasta el que las habían llevado sus pasos.

–¿Silvia? –pero Silvia seguía sin contestar–. Mírame, anda.

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su hermana, pero el rostro de Silvia seguía reflejando un fingido desinterés por el tema. –En serio, Lola. Debe ser el cansancio, que me vuelve más irritable de lo normal –Silvia acompañó sus palabras de una tímida sonrisa, pero Lola no fue tan fácil de convencer.

–¿Tú me has visto cara de tonta, hermana? –la pelirroja la miró sin saber qué decir–. Pero vamos a ver, Silvia, que hace dos días parecías una lapa pegada a Pepa y hoy que está despierta te alejas de ella como si tuviera la lepra.

–¿Pero de qué hablas? Si cuando has llegado estaba durmiendo en su cama, Lola. Anda, vamos a casa y no digas más sandeces. –Silvia intentó retomar el paso, pero Lola volvió a impedírselo.

–Ya, claro que sí. Y ha sido abrir los ojos y verla y saltar de la cama como si estuviera llena chinches. ¿Pero tú te crees que me chupo el dedo, Silvia? –la voz de Lola era seria, pero su mirada reflejaba comprensión–. Estás muerta de miedo, y por muchas sonrisitas que intentes ponerme, a mi no me la das –Lola se paró para comprobar si sus palabras estaban teniendo efecto en su hermana, y cuando vio que parecía entender lo que le estaba diciendo continuó–. Y a Pepa tampoco.

Silvia se quedó mirando a Lola unos segundos, y cuando la mayor de las Castro ya creía que su hermana iba a volver a intentar evitar el tema, vio como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Lola no espero a que dijera nada más, simplemente la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, y Silvia se agarró a su hermana sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

–Ya está, cariño mío –Lola le decía tratando de calmarla–. Échalo todo fuera, eso es.

Silvia ni siquiera escuchaba las palabras de Lola, el llanto sacudía su cuerpo como si de descargas eléctricas se tratara, y aunque hubiera querido, no habría sido capaz de articular palabra. Lola dejó que llorara, dejó que expulsara toda la tensión acumulada durante las últimas semanas. Los motivos de su llanto podían esperar a ser revelados, lo importante para Lola era que su hermana no se lo guardara dentro.

Y así estuvieron durante un buen rato, con los extraños que pasaban por el parque sorteándolas sin apenas dedicarles una mirada curiosa a las dos mujeres que seguían fundidas en un abrazo en medio del camino. Si Lola hubiera sido una persona con más sentido del ridículo se habría preocupado por el espectáculo que estaban dando allí en medio, pero a la mayor de las Castro nunca le habían preocupado demasiado las apariencias, su única preocupación en ese momento era consolar a su hermana.

Finalmente, el llanto de Silvia pareció remitir, y a pesar de que la pelirroja seguía sin soltarse del abrazo de su hermana, éste ya no era un abrazo desesperado. Era como si simplemente buscara la seguridad y el consuelo que le proporcionaba la presencia de Lola allí con ella.

Lola, notando el cambio en su hermana, se atrevió a aventurar una mirada hacia el rostro de su hermana. –¿Mejor? –le preguntó cuando se encontró con los ojos de una avergonzada Silvia, que se limitó a asentir a la vez que sonreía tímidamente.

–Me alegro –Lola depositó un cariñoso beso en la frente de su hermana, y deshizo un poco el abrazo para poder limpiar los restos de lágrimas de las mejillas de su hermana–. Mucho mejor –dijo cuando terminó, y se quedó mirando unos segundos a Silvia, sin decir nada. La pelirroja miró a su alrededor y de nuevo se sonrojó avergonzada al darse cuenta de donde estaban.

–Anda que vaya dos –dijo, dándole a su hermana un golpecito cariñoso en el brazo, al tiempo que deshacía el abrazo por completo y se llevaba las manos a la cara, intentando borrar cualquier resto que pudiera quedar de su reciente episodio de llanto. Una risa nerviosa se escapó de sus labios, y cuando separó las manos de su cara, Lola pudo apreciar que, aunque el miedo seguía allí, al menos parte de la angustia había desaparecido.

–Habla por ti, maja –le dijo Lola devolviéndole el golpe y la sonrisa–. Que la que por poco deja seco el planeta no he sido yo.

Silvia la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y cuando Lola ya creía que su comentario para aliviar la tensión había fracasado, su hermana se enganchó de nuevo de su brazo y retomó el camino hacia su casa como si nada hubiera pasado.

–Primero te pinchan para que te desahogues y luego se ríen de una cuando lo hace. Nunca voy a entender a esta familia –farfulló la pequeña de las Castro a la vez que resoplaba exageradamente. Lola se rió y apretó el brazo que estaba enlazado con el suyo, dejándose guiar por Silvia hacia su apartamento.

–Ay, hermana. Di que sí, que a veces un hinchón de llorar hace milagros con el alma –Lola dio un último apretón al brazo de Silvia, y volvió a mirar al frente sin decir nada más.

Las dos hermanas continuaron el camino en silencio durante un buen rato, cada una absorta en sus pensamientos, pensando en qué demonios les depararía el futuro después de todo lo que había pasado. Las dos tenían la sensación de que las cosas habían cambiado en su pequeña familia de San Antonio durante estas últimas semanas, pero ninguna de las dos estaba segura de saber lo que esos cambios iban a significar.

–Estoy muerta de miedo, Lola –Silvia por fin se atrevió a decir, y Lola simplemente la miró, sin decir nada–. Estoy aterrada y ni siquiera sabría decirte por qué, sólo sé que es ver a Pepa y paralizarme, no soy capaz de acercarme a ella ni de hablarle. Y ya sé que es ridículo, que debería de estar loca de alegría –ante la mirada preocupada de Lola, Silvia se explicó–, y lo estoy, créeme. Cuando Pepa abrió los ojos, creí que el corazón iba a salírseme del pecho.

–¿Pero? –Lola preguntó con ternura.

–Pero –Silvia miró al suelo, dejando que sus pies la guiaran como tantas otras veces hasta su destino. Cuando levantó la vista pareció perderse por unos segundos en el infinito–, no sé explicarlo Lola, ni yo lo entiendo.

Lola no intentó presionarla, dejó que su hermana aclarara sus ideas a su ritmo.

–No sé, Lola –los ojos de Silvia volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas por un momento–. Es como si hubiera una barrera invisible que me impide acercarme a ella.

Lola no supo qué decirle, la mirada perdida de Silvia hablaba por sí misma. Había creído que dejando que su hermana se desahogara, las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Pero si ni siquiera Silvia sabía qué era lo que le provocaba ese miedo que se reflejaba en sus ojos, no había nada que Lola pudiera hacer, excepto estar allí para apoyarla cuando lo necesitase. Siguieron caminando en silencio, el bloque de apartamentos de Silvia ya se dibujaba en el horizonte.

* * *

Pepa abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que la luz en la habitación había disminuido considerablemente. Al parecer todos los tests y pruebas que le habían hecho a lo largo de la mañana la habían dejado mucho más cansada de lo que pensaba, y la pequeña siesta que le había dicho a Paco que se iba a tomar se había tornado, a juzgar por la tenue luz de media tarde que se colaba por la ventana, en unas cuantas horas de sueño. Fue precisamente frente a la ventana donde vio parada a la figura de don Lorenzo, observando las calles de Madrid.

–Suegro –dijo en apenas un susurro, no queriendo sobresaltar al hombre.

Don Lorenzo se giró sorprendido, no esperando oír la voz de Pepa, pero la sorpresa dio paso a una alegría desbordante que se reflejó por medio de una sonrisa en el rostro del austero Comisario, sus ojos empañándose rápidamente, a pesar de que el hombre estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas.

–Pepa –la mano del comisario encontró la que Pepa le había tendido al verlo girarse hacia ella, y la apretó con fuerza, las palabras parecían fallarle.

–¿Qué? –le dijo Pepa divertida, tratando de restarle gravedad a la situación–. ¿Nada de…Miranda?

El Comisario se rió, y la mano que tenía libre se desplazó sospechosamente hacia la comisura de sus ojos. El hombre tosió débilmente, como tratando de librarse de un nudo en la garganta.

–¿Ni un des…potenciada, ni nada? –Pepa insistió, fingiendo estar dolida.

Esta vez el Comisario soltó una carcajada en toda regla, y una lágrima consiguió escaparse rodando por su mejilla, pero no hizo nada por frenarla, se limitó a apretar la mano de la morena. –No hija, nada de eso.

Pepa le devolvió la sonrisa y añadió. –Bueno, pues si va a ser…Pepa a partir de ahora, al menos…deme un abrazo, ¿no, suegro?

Don Lorenzo la miró, y vio la necesidad de ese abrazo reflejada en los ojos de Pepa, por mucho que la morena tratara de camuflarlo con bromas. El Comisario sintió un profundo sentimiento de protección hacia la mujer que había salvado la vida de su hija; el verla tan vulnerable en esa cama de hospital lo inquietaba terriblemente. Sin dudarlo, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, abriendo sus brazos, y sin apenas darle tiempo a reaccionar, se encontró con Pepa abrazada a él como si fuera el único salvavidas en todo el océano.

El Comisario la apretó contra sí con cariño, y Pepa se abrazó a él con fuerza, a ese hombre que parecía mantenerse en pie ante cualquier tempestad, no importaba cuan fuerte el viento o las olas trataran de derribarlo. Pepa necesitaba esa fortaleza ahora, porque se sentía perdida como una niña, y don Lorenzo pareció entenderlo. Así que lejos de dejar el abrazo en un simple gesto de cariño, la sostuvo entre sus brazos como tantas veces había hecho con sus hijas cuando eran pequeñas y se despertaban en plena noche asustadas por una pesadilla.

Así permanecieron durante un buen rato, sin necesidad de decir nada, hasta que finalmente Pepa se separó un poco y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada que reposaba en la cama ligeramente elevada. Los dos se sonrieron sin saber muy bien qué más hacer, los ojos de ambos nublados por las lágrimas que los dos se negaban a dejar caer; y es que en el fondo, Pepa y su suegro no eran tan diferentes, siempre tratando de mantener oculto su lado más vulnerable. El hecho de dejarlo aflorar delante del otro suponía un acto de confianza entre ellos que a ambos les resultaba, cuando menos, curioso teniendo en cuenta su pasado.

Los dos carraspearon casi en el mismo momento tratando de recuperar la compostura, y ese fue el detonante para que ambos estallaran en risas, la intensidad del reencuentro totalmente disipada.

–¿Y Paco? –preguntó Pepa echando un ojo por la habitación a la vez que se llevaba la mano a los ojos para eliminar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado fruto de la risa y la emoción.

–Pues –el Comisario volvió a carraspear antes de contestar–, salió a hacer unos recados hace como media hora.

Pepa asintió con la cabeza y desplazó su mirada hacia la ventana, y así se quedó unos segundos, contemplando el atardecer de Madrid desde su habitación de hospital.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? –preguntó, sin apartar su vista del ventanal.

El Comisario se la quedó mirando unos instantes, apreciando la confusión que reflejaba su voz; era evidente que Pepa no estaba contemplando el atardecer, simplemente miraba al infinito sin saber qué otra cosa hacer en aquella habitación.

–Unos dos meses, Pepa –don Lorenzo respondió a su pregunta al tiempo que tomaba de nuevo su mano.

La cabeza de Pepa se volvió rápidamente hacia el comisario, sus ojos llenos de incredulidad.

–¿Dos…? –Pepa tragó saliva con dificultad, era como si las palabras del comisario la hubieran dejado sin aliento–. ¿Dos meses?

Don Lorenzo se limitó a asentir, y Pepa volvió a dirigir su vista hacia la ventana, de nuevo pensativa.

–Usted sí va a contarme lo que ha pasado, ¿verdad que sí, don Lorenzo?

La voz de Pepa sonaba tan perdida, que el Comisario no pudo hacer más que preguntar.

–¿Qué quieres saber, hija?

Y Pepa se volvió nuevamente hacia su suegro y respondió.

–Todo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_**Pues esto es todo por ahora. No dudéis en compartir vuestra opinión conmigo, siempre ayuda conocer vuestra perspectiva de la historia. ¡Gracias por leer!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Título: **Tendiendo Puentes

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pareja:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Antena 3 y Globomedia, yo sólo los he cogido prestados durante un rato para escribirla.

Los comentarios y opiniones de cualquier índole son simpre bienvenidos. :)

**NOTA:** Vuelvo a publicar el capítulo porque lo he revisado y he hecho algunos cambios con respecto al que había publicado el mes pasado. Nada exagerado, básicamente cuestiones de narración que no terminaban de convencerme. Espero que haya quedado algo mejor.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Tendiendo Puentes**

La habitación se encontraba sumida en un profundo silencio. Los ojos de Pepa estaban cerrados, pero la morena se encontraba lejos de estar descansando. El relato de lo sucedido por parte don Lorenzo la había dejado emocionalmente agotada, y su cabeza no paraba de bombardearla una y otra vez con trozos de la conversación que habían mantenido horas antes.

_Kike y Nelson están muertos y Montoya gravemente herido…_ ¿cómo era posible?, ¿cómo había podido ocurrir algo así?. _Kike y Nelson están muertos…_ Pepa no lo entendía, las palabras se repetían en su cabeza como en un bucle, pero seguía sin encontrarle el sentido. _Muertos, Nelson y Kike...y Montoya…no, Montoya no, pero Kike…Kike y Nelson están muertos, muertos…_

La morena se revolvió en la cama y expulsó una sonora bocanada de aire. Necesitaba liberar la tensión que el caos de su cabeza le estaba provocando, deseaba poder borrar esas palabras de su mente y descansar aunque sólo fuera por unos segundos, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, su mente no quería callar.

–¿Estás bien, Pepa? –el Comisario se acercó a su cama y depositó su mano sobre el hombro de su nuera, tratando de calmarla.

–No –respondió esta abatida–. No estoy bien…don Lorenzo. No entiendo nada. Es como si me…hubiera despertado en un mundo…paralelo. Nada está bien.

Los ojos de Pepa se humedecieron, pero la morena los cerró con fuerza, negándose a dejar caer las lágrimas. Ya había visto demasiadas lágrimas esos dos últimos días, estaba harta de sentirse así.

La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, mil y una imágenes se atropellaban tras sus retinas, imágenes de escenas que Pepa ni siquiera había vivido. Simples recreaciones de todo lo que el Comisario le había contado esa tarde, y que la morena no podía parar de revivir una y otra vez.

Escenas de interrogatorios a los únicos supervivientes de la banda del Gordo que habían salido con vida tras el tiroteo en la casona, interrogatorios en los que Pepa nunca había estado presente y sólo podía imaginar gracias a lo que el Comisario le había contado; reuniones con el CNI donde se daba carpetazo al asunto del Gordo, considerando concluida la amenaza para los agentes de San Antonio; el entierro de sus compañeros, sus amigos…_ Kike y Nelson están muertos, muertos, muertos…_

–Haga que pare don Lorenzo –la voz de Pepa sonaba débil como la de una niña asustada, sus puños se apretaban fuerte contra sus ojos, como si tratara de penetrar en su cerebro y así poder arrancar todas esas imágenes de su cabeza–. Haga que deje de doler…por favor.

Don Lorenzo alargó el brazo hasta alcanzar el botón de llamada que se encontraba junto a la cama de Pepa para presionarlo. Mientras esperaba a que la enfermera llegara a la habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama de la morena y con cariño le atusó el pelo, tratando de calmarla.

–Todo va a ir bien, hija –el Comisario mantuvo la cadencia del movimiento de su mano en el pelo de Pepa, tratando de acompasar la respiración descontrolada y errática de ésta con su gesto–. Eso es, respira. Todo va a ir bien.

Pepa, que había estado a punto de hiperventilarse por culpa de la ansiedad, pareció recuperar la calma poco a poco, y tras un par de segundos retiró los puños de sus ojos lentamente. Don Lorenzo aprovechó el movimiento para coger la mano de Pepa con la que todavía le quedaba libre, y se la apretó con cariño.

–Ya pasó –le dijo, al tiempo que apartaba un mechón de pelo de la frente de Pepa.

–Bufff –volvió a resoplar con fuerza Pepa, pero esta vez el bufido para templar sus nervios vino acompañado de una media sonrisa–. Ande que quién le iba a decir…a usted que iba a tener que hacer de niñera…de la descerebrada de la familia, ¿eh, suegro?

–No sea gansa, Miranda –Pepa miró extrañada al Comisario ante su cambio de registro–. Ambos sabemos que esta familia tiene descerebrados para dar y regalar.

La morena sonrió de nuevo al ver el humor reflejado en los ojos de su suegro. –Gracias –le dijo, apretando su mano con cariño, agradeciéndole con el gesto que hubiera optado por no darle más importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

–No hay de qué, hija.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella esperando encontrarse a la enfermera. Sin embargo, fue a una apresurada Silvia a la que se encontraron allí de pie.

La pelirroja se paró de golpe, no esperando ver a su padre en el hospital, pero tras la sorpresa inicial entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió hacia el Comisario sin mediar palabra. Su padre la encontró a medio camino y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

–Papá –fue todo lo que Silvia le dijo, y se dejó arropar en el cálido abrazo de su padre, tratando de absorber toda la seguridad que la presencia de su padre le transmitía. Él había sido su ancla durante esos dos largos meses, y nadie entendía como él por lo que Silvia había pasado en ese tiempo.

–Hola cariño –don Lorenzo respondió, a la par que depositaba un beso en la sien de su hija. No necesitaba decir más, su presencia y la alegría reflejada en sus ojos eran suficientes para Silvia, la pelirroja sabía que su padre siempre estaría allí pasara lo que pasara.

Silvia se deshizo levemente del abrazo de su padre para mirar hacia la cama en la que se encontraba su mujer, pero antes de que sus ojos encontraran los de Pepa, la puerta volvió a abrirse, y Silvia giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la enfermera entrando en la habitación.

–¿Necesitan algo? –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa al ver que no se trataba de una emergencia.

Don Lorenzo se separó un poco de su hija para dirigirse a la enfermera. –Pepa está algo intranquila y no consigue conciliar el sueño, no sé si pueden darle algo para ayudar –el Comisario habló señalando a la morena con la mirada.

–¿Quieres que te traiga un somnífero a ver si ayuda? –la enfermera le preguntó a la paciente, pero Pepa negó con la cabeza. Ahora que Silvia estaba en la habitación, lo último que quería era dormir, por mucho que lo necesitara.

–Creo que algo para el…dolor de cabeza será suficiente –contestó, pero su mirada estaba fija en el rostro de Silvia que la miraba con gesto de preocupación tras haber escuchado las palabras de su padre.

–Vale, pues te traigo un analgésico en un minuto –la enfermera no esperó a una respuesta y abandonó la habitación tras el _gracias_ de don Lorenzo. Las otras dos ocupantes de la habitación parecían ajenas a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sus miradas aún enlazadas.

–Hola, pelirroja –dijo por fin Pepa, recibiendo a su mujer con una sonrisa tan radiante como la que le había dedicado al irse esa mañana. Pero Silvia la conocía demasiado bien, ni siquiera la sonrisa podía borrar de la mirada de Pepa el desasosiego que reflejaban sus ojos.

–Siento haber tardado tanto –respondió la pelirroja, tratando de dejar a un lado sus miedos y devolviendo una tímida sonrisa a su mujer–, pero es que Lola desconectó la alarma del despertador en cuanto me quedé dormida –añadió indignada.

–Chica lista –fue la respuesta alalimón de Pepa y don Lorenzo que se miraron divertidos tras el comentario.

–Eso –Silvia los observó a los dos–, ahora compinchaos contra mi, que es ya lo que me faltaba por ver, vamos.

Don Lorenzo se rió y volvió a abrazar a su hija. –No te enfades, hija. Si sólo nos preocupamos por ti, eso no tiene nada de malo –el Comisario depositó otro beso en la mejilla de Silvia y acto seguido se separó para recoger el maletín que había dejado junto al sillón al llegar.

–Bueno Pepa –el Comisario se acercó una última vez a la cama de la morena, y dejó un beso en su frente–, viendo que ya estás en buenas manos, yo me retiro por hoy. Trata de descansar, ¿eh?

Pepa asintió y antes de que el Comisario pudiera alejarse del todo agarró su brazo para darle un apretón de cariño. –Gracias –fue lo único que le dijo, y el comisario simplemente depositó su mano sobre la de ella y le sonrió.

–¿González está fuera? –preguntó el Comisario girándose hacia su hija.

Silvia negó con la cabeza, y ante el gesto enfadado de su padre continuó. –Mendoza debe estar al caer, así que le dije a González que se fuera a casa. Lleva todo el día a mi rabo, Papá –Silvia sacudió la cabeza enfadada, aún recordando el incidente del parque con su hermana y la vergüenza que había pasado al encontrarse con la mirada de González tras su llanto. Los dos agentes llevaban tanto tiempo acompañándola a todos lados, que a veces se olvidaba de la presencia de los policías a los que su padre había ordenado la protección de ambas.

–Debió consultarlo conmigo antes de abandonar su puesto –increpó el Comisario enojado.

–Ay, Papá, de verdad. Me ha acompañado hasta la puerta, y se suponía que Paco estaba en la habitación. ¿Qué podía haber pasado?

Pepa observaba la escena con curiosidad, tenía la impresión de que esta no era la primera vez que Silvia y su padre discutían sobre este tema. A Pepa le había chocado saber que el Comisario había ordenado protección continuada para las dos durante esos dos meses. Cuando se lo había contado, la morena no había podido evitar pensar en lo mal que lo debía estar llevando su mujer sabiendo lo celosa que Silvia era de su intimidad. Al parecer no se había equivocado por mucho, la escena que estaba presenciando lo probaba.

–Creo que a veces te olvidas de que yo también soy policia –le dijo mirando a su padre muy seria.

El Comisario iba a responderle señalando que era una policía que ni siquiera llevaba su reglamentaria encima, pero al mirar de nuevo a Silvia reparó en las ojeras que adornaban el rostro de su hija, en la postura tensa y a la defensiva que parecía haberse apoderado de ella y decidió que no valía la pena disgustarla más. Don Lorenzo discutiría directamente con el Agente González su falta de profesionalidad. Después de todo, volver sobre lo mismo con Silvia no iba a servir para nada más que para contrariarla.

Silvia aún estaba mirando desafiante a su padre cuando la enfermera volvió a entrar en la habitación. Viendo la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente, la mujer se limitó a dejar las pastillas en la mesa auxiliar junto a la cama de Pepa e irse tras desearles buenas noches a los ocupantes del cuarto.

–Tienes razón, cariño –Don Lorenzo dijo posando su mano sobre la mejilla de su hija, dándole a entender que no seguiría insistiendo con el tema–. Bueno, pues ahora sí que me voy yendo, mañana os veo, ¿si?. Buenas noches, hijas.

–Buenas noches, Papá – Silvia le respondió con cariño, y el Comisario, tras una última mirada de afecto hacia las dos mujeres, abandonó finalmente la habitación.

Silvia se quedó mirando la puerta por la que acababa de salir su padre, y no fue hasta que escuchó un leve carraspeo de Pepa que se giró de nuevo para mirarla. Era ridículo seguir evitándola, la pelirroja sabía que tarde o temprano iban a tener que hablar las cosas.

–Ahora soy Pepa –dijo divertida la morena mientras observaba a Silvia acercarse un poco más a su cama. Pepa se moría de ganas de tender su mano hacia la pelirroja, pero la posibilidad de un rechazo por parte de Silvia se lo impidió. La simple idea de su mujer rehusando su mano dolía más que la propia falta de contacto con ella.

Silvia se sonrió, recordando cómo había cambiado la actitud de su padre respecto a Pepa durante los últimos meses. –Ha llegado incluso a llamarte María José un par de veces, ¿eh? –le dijo con tono de importancia.

Pepa se rió, y se quedó unos segundos observándola. _Ha estado llorando_, pensó para sí al ver los ojos hinchados de Silvia. La angustia volvió a amenazar con apoderarse de ella, pero Pepa consiguió controlar sus emociones. Fuera lo que fuese lo que le ocurría a Silvia, la morena no iba a arreglarlo con más lágrimas.

–¿María José? –preguntó interesada–, pues no sé yo si eso es una buena…o una mala señal, pelirroja. Que así me llamaba para regañarme…cuando me metía en líos de pequeña.

Silvia asintió sonriendo, recordando alguna de esas veces en las que Pepa, y por ende ella misma, habían acabado en presencia de su padre aguantando una reprimenda monumental por culpa de alguna de las trastadas de la morena.

–Siento no haber estado aquí durante las pruebas –Silvia parecía realmente disgustada por la situación–, Lola no tenía que haberme dejado dormir tanto. Debería haber estado aquí.

–Las pruebas han salido bien, Silvia. Y tú necesitabas…descansar –Pepa hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la mesita que estaba pegada a su cama–. Además, el doctor Prieto, que parece…conocerte bien, te ha dejado los informes…para que te –la morena hizo el signo internacional de las comillas con sus dedos antes de seguir–, "entretengas" leyendo –añadió con un guiño, tratando de restarle importancia a la situación para que Silvia se relajara. Lo último que Pepa quería era que su mujer se encerrara todavía más en sí misma.

–¿Todo ha salido bien? –la voz de Silvia sonaba dubitativa pero esperanzada, sus ojos ya devoraban minuciosamente el informe que Pepa le había señalado apenas hacía un par de segundos.

Pepa asintió, aunque Silvia seguía tan absorta en su lectura allí plantada junto a la cama de Pepa que ni se dio cuenta. Pepa volvió a hablar cuando, pasados unos minutos, su mujer seguía sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

–De hecho, me ha dicho que si no fuera…por todos los sueros que tengo pinchados, mañana mismo podría salir…a correr una maratón.

–¿Qué? –Silvia bajó el informe sobresaltada y se quedó mirando a Pepa perpleja.

–¿No? –preguntó Pepa fingiendo inocencia–. Está bien, tienes razón, lo dejamos en…media maratón, tampoco hay que forzar las cosas…tan pronto.

–¡Pepa! –Silvia golpeó el brazo de la morena con el informe–. No lo digas ni en broma, ¿eh?

–¡Oye! –Pepa abrió los ojos indignada y se agarró el brazo con exageración–. Que como sigas tratándome así vas a ralentizar mi recuperación.

–Pues mejor así –le dijo Silvia sonriendo, haciendo caso omiso del gesto ultrajado de Pepa– Tú no te levantas de esa cama hasta que yo dé el visto bueno.

–En ese caso –Pepa tiró del informe que aún reposaba sobre su brazo y lo apartó hacia el otro lado de la cama, cogiendo la mano de Silvia que había quedado vacía–, no pienso protestar…sobre todo si vas a hacerme compañía en ella.

Pepa miró pícaramente a Silvia, pero la sonrisa se desdibujo de su rostro rápidamente al comprobar que Silvia ya no la contemplaba. La mirada de su mujer estaba perdida en su mano, aún enlazada con la de Pepa, y esta no pudo evitar notar el temblor que parecía haberse apoderado del cuerpo de la pelirroja. _¡Joder Pepa! Menuda sutileza la tuya. Que te ha faltado preguntarle si le apetece echar un polvete. Joder, joder, ¡Joder!_

–¿Silvia? –Pepa apretó la mano de su mujer, tratando de conseguir que la mirara, pero la pelirroja seguía allí parada sin decir nada–. ¿Sil?

–Perdona –Silvia contestó por fin, soltándose al mismo tiempo de la mano de Pepa. Sus movimientos eran erráticos, como si no estuviera muy segura de lo que hacer–. Creo…creo que voy a subir a hablar con Prieto antes de que se vaya, ¿vale?.

Silvia ya se estaba girando para irse cuando Pepa sujetó de nuevo su mano para evitar que se marchara.

–Silvia –la desesperación que encerraba la voz de Pepa hizo más para frenar a la pelirroja que la propia mano que la estaba sujetando–. Yo no… –a la morena se le resistían las palabras– …yo no quiero agobiarte, ¿vale?

Silvia se giró, incapaz de seguir oyendo la angustia en las palabras de Pepa sin mirarla a la cara.

–Tan sólo dime que no debo preocuparme y no…insistiré –Pepa trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero sus ojos contemplaban a Silvia como si de su respuesta dependiera su siguiente aliento.

La mirada de Silvia volvió a perderse en el suelo, y es que los ojos de Pepa le hacían preguntas que la pelirroja no podía contestar. Silvia negó con la cabeza, y se atrevió a levantar sus ojos levemente. –No es nada, Pepa, de verdad. Sólo quiero estar segura de que todo está bien, ¿vale?.

Silvia acarició tímidamente con su pulgar la mano de Pepa y le sonrió al soltarla. Pero el gesto de Silvia, lejos de tranquilizarla, llenó aún más de dudas a Pepa.

La pelirroja volvió a hacer el ademán de marcharse, y Pepa forzó su cuerpo aún aletargado por el desuso a incorporarse en la cama, consiguiendo al menos poner los pies en el suelo de la habitación. Sin embargo, una sensación de mareo provocó que desistiera de su empeño, resignándose a quedarse apoyada contra el borde de la cama para evitar caer de bruces al suelo. Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse hasta que el mareo comenzó a remitir. Viéndose incapaz de levantarse, Pepa se obligó a hablar para evitar que Silvia, que ya se encontraba casi en la puerta de la habitación, volviera a huir de ella.

–¿Ya no sabes lo que sientes? –le hizo la pregunta temiendo la respuesta. Era incapaz de concebir que Silvia hubiera dejado de quererla, pero habían pasado dos meses y habían sucedido tantas cosas que habían puesto sus mundos patas arriba que Pepa se vio obligada a preguntar. Creía saber la respuesta, pero aún así, la actitud de Silvia no le dejó otra opción.

–¿Qué? –Silvia frenó su avance en seco y se giró para mirar atónita a su mujer, la pregunta de Pepa había sido como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago de la pelirroja y por un momento le faltó el aire.

Pepa no contestó, se limitó a esperar la respuesta de una Silvia que se acercó en dos pasos hasta colocarse justo frente a ella.

–¿Eso crees? –le preguntó no dando crédito–, ¿crees qué he dejado de quererte? –era como si la pregunta de Pepa la hubiera forzado a reaccionar después de dos días en los que no habría sabido decir si iba o si venía.

–No lo sé, Silvia –los ojos de Pepa se llenaron de lágrimas, se había prometido a sí misma que no iba a llorar más, pero el cansancio y la desesperación pudieron con ella e ignoraron por completo sus deseos–. No sé lo que te pasa. No hablas…conmigo, es como si quisieras mantenerme…alejada de ti. Y no lo entiendo.

Una lágrima se escapó rodando por la mejilla de Pepa, y a Silvia se le partió el corazón al ver el daño que había causado a su mujer con su actitud.

Pepa trató de limpiarse las lágrimas, enfadada consigo misma por haber dejado que las emociones la sobrepasaran una vez más. Cuando levantó la vista hacia Silvia apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, de repente su rostro se vio enmarcado por las manos de Silvia, y los labios de la pelirroja se apoderaron de los suyos en un beso que intentaba transmitir todo lo que las palabras no le permitían explicar a Silvia.

Pepa se perdió en el beso, cualquier pregunta o duda que hubiera podido albergar desapareció de su cabeza en ese instante. Lo único que le importaba ahora era la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos, y los labios que amenazaban con consumirla. Ni siquiera era consciente de que las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas.

A Silvia le ocurría lo mismo, no podía separarse de su mujer. Era como si la desesperación de todas esas semanas hubiera confluido en ese preciso momento, en ese beso; sentía que si se separaba de Pepa tan sólo un centímetro, la morena desaparecería. Si dejaba de besarla, Pepa ya no estaría allí. Así que la besó, la besó para hacerle ver lo equivocada que estaba; la besó para convencerse a sí misma de que Pepa era real y estaba allí, con ella; la besó para tratar de expulsar de su mente todas esas dudas que se la estaban comiendo por dentro desde el momento en el que Pepa había abierto los ojos. Y así, se perdió en sus labios, y quiso quedarse allí para siempre, porque así, entre los brazos de Pepa no había lugar para las dudas ni los temores.

Pero Silvia sabía que por mucho que tratara de enterrarlos, esos miedos seguían allí, y Pepa se merecía una explicación. Así que, poco a poco, la pelirroja fue rebajando la intensidad del beso. Sus labios dejando pequeños besos sobre los de Pepa, su nariz rozando la de su mujer con dulzura, y entonces abrió los ojos y se percató de que las dos estaban llorando como dos tontas y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

La mano que durante el beso se había desplazado hasta el cuello de Pepa volvió a su mejilla para recoger las lágrimas que aún quedaban allí. Silvia pegó su frente a la de Pepa y la miró, tratando de hacerle ver en sus ojos lo que sentía, porque temía que sus palabras no fueran suficientes.

–Te quiero tanto que me da miedo, Pepa –Silvia por fin se atrevió a hablar entre lágrimas–. Hasta que abriste los ojos, no fui realmente consciente de lo cerca que estuve de perderte.

Pepa no dijo nada, dejó que Silvia se desahogara, limitándose a escucharla y a regalarle caricias cuando sentía que la pelirroja necesitaba una muestra de afecto.

–Estoy muerta de miedo, no sé ni lo que hago. Y no pretendía hacerte daño con mi actitud, de verdad. Pero es que siento que si me acerco a ti voy a estallar, y no sé explicarlo, pero siento que me supera. Creí que había dejado los miedos atrás, pero sentirme así de perdida durante estos meses y sobre todo estos dos días… –Silvia paró para tragar saliva, las ideas se acumulaban en su mente y trataban de salir atropelladamente por su boca, sentía que la situación volvía a escapársele de las manos, y entonces sintió los dedos de Pepa en su barbilla, elevando su rostro hasta dejarlo de nuevo a la altura de sus preciosos ojos verdes. Y fue precisamente en la mirada de Pepa, que la animaba a seguir, donde encontró la templanza suficiente para retomar sus palabras.

–No sé si soy capaz de hacerlo –dijo con la voz entrecortada–. No sé si soy capaz de aceptar el riesgo de poder perderte, Pepa. No sé si puedo vivir con la expectativa de volver a pasar por esto –Silvia no sabía ni lo que decía, había intentado explicarle sus miedos a Pepa de una forma coherente, pero no creía haberlo conseguido. Era imposible explicar algo que ni siquiera ella alcanzaba a comprender del todo.

La mano de Silvia volvió a posarse en la mejilla de Pepa, y un pequeño hilo de voz se escapó de sus labios. –Si no hubieras despertado, yo…

Pepa no dejó que terminara la frase, sus labios frenaron las palabras de Silvia con un beso. –Pero desperté –le dijo cuando separó sus labios de los de Silvia.

–Esta vez –añadió Silvia, ofuscada.

–Y siempre, Silvia –Pepa la miró, tratando de hacerla entender.

–No puedes saberlo, Pepa –Silvia se separó levemente de su mujer, como si la conversación estuviera volviendo de nuevo a un terreno que no le resultaba cómodo, sentía que necesitaba poner distancia de nuevo para sentirse a salvo, pero Pepa no la dejó. La morena cogió su mano y tiró de ella suavemente hasta que Silvia quedó envuelta en su abrazo.

Por un momento, Pepa pensó que iba a resistirse, a apartarse otra vez, pero la pelirroja hundió su cabeza en su hombro y rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de Pepa, empapándose en la seguridad que le proporcionaban los brazos de su mujer rodeándola.

Silvia de nuevo deseó poder quedarse así por siempre, porque cuando Pepa la abrazaba, sus miedos eran aniquilados; cuando Pepa la besaba, las dudas salían corriendo; y cuando Pepa le decía que la quería, el resto del mundo simplemente dejaba de existir.

–Tienes razón –le dijo la morena, acariciando su espalda tratando de calmarla–. No puedo saberlo. Pero lo que sí sé…es que si las tornas estuvieran cambiadas, la expectativa de no tenerte en mi vida voluntariamente sería mucho más dolorosa que haberte perdido…después de haber compartido mi vida contigo hasta el último momento posible.

Silvia se quedó muy quieta entre los brazos de Pepa, y por un momento, esta creyó haberse equivocado con sus palabras. Pero entonces notó como los brazos de Silvia la apretaban con fuerza contra ella, y se atrevió a seguir. –Y dices que no sabes si serás capaz de hacerlo, pero yo sé que puedes. Puedes porque no estás sola, princesa, y quieras o no, estamos juntas en esto.

Silvia dejó que las palabras de Pepa penetraran su mente, y quiso creerlas. Dejó que la voz de su mujer en su oído obrara su magia y permitió que un rayo de esperanza iluminara su alma atormentada por el sufrimiento de las últimas semanas, y dejó que el abrazo de Pepa reparara las fisuras que los temores habían provocado. Las lágrimas habían vuelto a aparecer, pero ya no le importaba.

–Bueno –continuó Pepa–, lo sé por eso, y porque no conozco a nadie más cabezona que tú –dijo Pepa entre risas–. Así que, pelirroja, sólo es cuestión de que te lo propongas.

Silvia no pudo evitar reírse con ella, y se separó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos. Así permaneció unos segundos, contemplando el rostro de Pepa, dibujándolo con sus dedos hasta que por fin se atrevió a hablar. –Gracias por volver a mi lado.

–Siempre, princesa –y Pepa la besó. Tratando de mostrarle, igual que Silvia había hecho antes, la verdad de sus palabras con su beso.

* * *

_**Espero tener el nuevo capítulo listo antes del fin de semana, a ver que pasa. ¡Gracias por leer, y por comentar!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Título: **Sin Prisas

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pareja:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Antena 3 y Globomedia, yo sólo los he cogido prestados durante un rato para escribirla.

Los comentarios y opiniones de cualquier índole son simpre bienvenidos. :)

**NOTA:** Bueno, pues hoy toca capítulo un tanto subidito de tono. No estaba segura sobre si escribirlo o no, pero creo que necesitaba meter este capítulo antes de seguir con la trama post-boda/tiroteo/recuperación y empezar ya con la parte del fic que se separa por completo de lo que sucedió tras ese capítulo en la serie.

La duda más grande que tenía a la hora de escribirlo o no es que, escribir este tipo de escenas no es precisamente mi fuerte, así que espero que no haya quedado muy forzado. Ya me contaréis.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Sin Prisas**

Los ojos de Pepa se movieron tras sus párpados, negándose a dar la bienvenida a la luz del día. La morena estaba aún adormilada, y demasiado a gusto como para ceder y abrirlos. Sin embargo, ante el insistente golpeteo que notaba sobre su nariz y que no cesaba a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ignorarlo, Pepa no tuvo más remedio que rendirse. Las enfermeras del hospital eran geniales, y se estaban portando de lujo tanto con ella como con Silvia, pero esto era sobrepasar los límites de la confianza. _Por mucho que sea la hora de mis pastillas, esta no es forma de despertar a una paciente_, pensó Pepa, a la vez que claudicaba y finalmente abría sus ojos para encontrarse frente a ellos con una sonriente Silvia.

Pepa cruzó sus ojos hasta posar su mirada sobre su nariz y descubrió que el infame dedo que había osado despertarla no era otro que el de su mujer, que todavía persistía en su empeño de hacerla volver al mundo de los vivos, y seguía dando pequeños golpecitos con su índice sobre la nariz de Pepa.

–Buenos días, dormilona –le dijo sin perder la sonrisa, rozando una última vez la nariz de Pepa.

Esta se quedó unos segundos sin reaccionar, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en el hospital, si no en su cama, en su apartamento, y entonces la sonrisa acudió también a sus labios para acompañar a la de Silvia.

–Buenos días, princesa –Pepa se estiró y acto seguido se abalanzó sobre Silvia, pillando a la pelirroja por sorpresa con su beso. Su mente pareció aclararse poco a poco, y es que a pesar de que hacía casi un mes que había abandonado el hospital, lo cierto era que todavía era raro el día en el que se despertaba sin creerse todavía postrada en aquella cama de hospital.

La morena terminó el beso tan abruptamente como lo había comenzado, y salió de la cama de un salto. –¡Silvia!, ¡Que hoy me reincorporo!

Silvia se quedó unos segundos con la yemas de los dedos sobre su boca, aún haciéndose a la idea de que los labios de Pepa ya no estaban allí, pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente, y sin echarle cuenta al comentario de Pepa, se recostó contra el cabecero de la cama y se quedó observando a la morena con aire divertido.

Pepa abría y cerraba puertas y cajones sin rumbo, sacando piezas de ropa para descartarlas al segundo siguiente. –¡Silvia! –le dijo, mirándola indignada–. Que vamos a llegar tarde, joder. Que no quiero llegar tarde el primer día.

La morena ya estaba medio desnuda y camino de la ducha cuando por fin Silvia se dignó a hablar. –Pepa –sus palabras no hicieron reaccionar a una Pepa que tenía ya el grifo de la ducha abierto–. ¡Pepa! –Silvia insistió con más ímpetu, y una Pepa completamente desnuda se asomó desde la puerta del baño que daba a la habitación.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, con cara de sorpresa al ver que Silvia ni siquiera se había incorporado de la cama desde que ella se había levantado.

–Son las siete de la mañana, Pepa –Silvia le dijo, arqueando una ceja y esperando a que el cerebro de la morena procesara la información; cosa que éste parecía no tener intención de hacer a semejantes horas.

–¿Y? –la morena se quedó allí parada, esperando a que su mujer le dijera de una vez lo que tuviera que decir.

–Y… –Silvia comenzó, a la vez que desabrochaba el primer botón de la parte de arriba de su pijama–, hoy no entramos hasta las nueve –añadió, y volvió a arquear su ceja.

Pepa se quedó extasiada, mirando como la pelirroja desabrochaba, uno a uno, los botones de la camisa del pijama. Cualquier prisa que hubiera podido tener segundos antes, completamente olvidada.

–¿Pepa? –Silvia volvió a llamarla, temiendo que su mujer hubiera sufrido algún tipo de aneurisma ante la falta de respuesta que estaba recibiendo.

–¿Eh? –fue la contestación distraída que recibió de una Pepa que no quitaba ojo a lo que estaba sucediendo en la cama; de repente, el cerebro de la morena pareció reactivarse, y las palabras de Silvia permearon por fin su mente.

–Oh –eso fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir, sus ojos aún clavados en lo que las manos de Silvia estaban haciendo.

–¿Oh? –Silvia la miró sin dar crédito, y la mano que había estado ocupada con los botones segundos antes se paró de golpe–. Pepa, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó, incorporándose en la cama.

La morena reaccionó por fin; en cuanto el movimiento hipnótico de Silvia desabrochando su camisa botón a botón cesó, la morena recuperó el control de sus actos y en dos pasos se plantó de nuevo en la cama, arrollando a una Silvia que se vio sorprendida por su mujer una segunda vez en lo que iba de mañana.

–Yo –le contestó entre besos–, me encuentro genial. Pero tú –añadió a la vez que desabrochaba el resto de botones del pijama de Silvia– te encuentras demasiado cubierta de ropa.

Silvia se rió entre beso y beso, y dejó que Pepa le quitara la camisa por completo. –Por un momento –dijo con la respiración entrecortada–, pensé que no te había gustado mi idea de robarte un par de horas de sueño para pasar un rato juntas antes de tu primer día.

–Shhh –Pepa la silenció con otro beso, al tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban por el cuerpo de Silvia, hasta encontrar la cintura del pantalón de su pijama–, mi estúpido cerebro ya ha hecho que perdiéramos cinco minutos de ese rato juntas– le dijo, mientras intentaba deshacerse de los pantalones que aún cubrían el cuerpo de Silvia. Viendo que la prenda se resistía a ser descartada, Pepa rompió el beso en el que estaban inmersas para concentrarse en la tarea–. Te lo juro, pelirroja. A veces pienso que en vez de a la cama te crees que vas a dormir al Polo. ¿Cómo puedes dormir con tanta ropa?

Silvia la miró divertida, y ayudó elevando sus caderas para que Pepa pudiera librarse de los perversos pantalones, mientras la morena los miraba como si hubieran cometido el peor de los delitos; la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreirse. –Sabes que soy friolera –le dijo, y tomó a Pepa por la barbilla, tirando de ella hasta que el cuerpo desnudo de esta quedó reposando sobre el suyo y, aprovechando la cercanía, Silvia la besó–, y ayer noche no hiciste nada para remediarlo –añadió la Inspectora con una mirada pícara que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre sus intenciones.

–Imperdonable –Pepa no dijo nada más, se limitó a dejar que sus labios y sus manos hablaran por ella. Volvió a besar a Silvia, mientras sus dedos recorrían la piel blanca de ésta centímetro a centímetro. Sus labios se separaron de los de la pelirroja sólo para bajar hasta su cuello, y Pepa lo devoraba mientras que su muslo se hacía hueco entre las piernas de su mujer.

Silvia arqueó su cuerpo, tratando de aumentar el contacto de su centro con la pierna de Pepa, y esta, sintiendo la necesidad de Silvia, separó su torso levemente del de su mujer y apoyó las manos junto a la cabeza de la pelirroja; y así se quedó unos segundos, observando el rostro lleno de deseo de Silvia, que de nuevo arqueó su cuerpo tratando de conseguir ese contacto que tanto necesitaba. Pero Pepa no se movió, seguía sosteniéndose sobre ella, mirándola.

–Pepa –el nombre se escapó de los labios de Silvia como una plegaria, pero esa simple palabra encerraba toda la necesidad que la pelirroja tenía de ella, y la morena volvió a dejar caer lentamente su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de Silvia, y su boca atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja a la vez que su muslo presionaba por fin la parte de Silvia que más la necesitaba en ese momento. Una bocanada de aire se escapó de los labios de la pelirroja, que no acertó más que a envolver a Pepa entre sus brazos, pegándola más y más a su cuerpo, hasta que no hubo ni un milímetro de aire entre sus pieles.

Los labios de Pepa volvieron a los de Silvia, y poco a poco, la morena fue deshaciendo el beso, hasta que sus labios se separaron por completo de los de su mujer y empezaron a deslizarse, primero por su cuello y luego por su torso, apoderándose primero de un pecho y luego del otro, mientras que el cuerpo de Silvia volvía a responder al roce, encorvándose de nuevo bajo ella.

–Pepa – el nombre volvió a escaparse de entre sus labios, y ésta hizo caso de la necesidad que reflejaba la voz de su mujer y siguió bajando con sus labios por el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Su lengua recorrió el abdomen de Silvia palmo a palmo, y Pepa siguió deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta que su boca alcanzó la humedad entre las piernas de Silvia, cuyo cuerpo se retorció de placer al primer contacto. Sus manos se enredaron entre los cabellos azabache de Pepa, y su cuerpo entero convulsionó ante las atenciones de su mujer.

–Pepa –el nombre se escuchó de nuevo, esta vez con más intensidad, y el torso de Silvia se desplomó sobre la cama, mientras la morena subía poco a poco por su piel, dejando pequeños besos en su camino, hasta que finalmente alcanzó de nuevo su boca, y Silvia enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le devolvió el beso.

–A ti te gusta mucho mi nombre, ¿no? –fueron las primeras palabras de una Pepa que se entretenía ahora besando el cuello de Silvia, que aún trataba de recuperar el aliento.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó sorprendida, a la par que cesaba los movimientos de sus manos sobre la espalda de Pepa.

–Ahá –le contestó la morena, depositando un último beso sobre el pecho de Silvia, y ascendiendo hasta quedar sus cabezas de nuevo a la par, la de Pepa reposando sobre la palma de su mano mientras observaba a una Silvia atónita por sus palabras–. No dejas de repetirlo –y una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su rostro, aunque desapareció en seguida, al notar el pellizco que Silvia le propinó en su pecho desnudo.

–Payasa –le dijo la pelirroja, mientras observaba como Pepa fingía dolerse de su ataque, aunque sin mucho éxito porque lo cierto era que la morena era incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de autocomplacencia de sus labios.

–Con que payasa, ¿eh? –Silvia la miró muy seria y asintió–. Te voy a dar yo a ti payasa –y antes de acabar su frase, Pepa ya estaba a horcajadas sobre Silvia, torturándola con cosquillas.

–¡Pepa! –Silvia se revolvía bajo el peso de Pepa, sin conseguir librarse de ella–. ¡Pepa, por favor!. Que no puedo respirar –Pepa frenó su ataque en seco al escuchar las palabras de Silvia, y esta aprovechó el momento de duda de su mujer para cambiar las tornas y tumbar a una desprevenida Pepa sobre su espalada, a la vez que sujetaba los brazos de la morena por encima de su cabeza.

–Tramposa –Pepa le dijo, fingiendo indignación, pero la pierna de Silvia entre las suyas hizo que su cara de broma tornara rápidamente en deseo, y sus ojos se entrecerraran involuntariamente.

Silvia aprovechó su posición para acercarse a su oído y susurrar. –¿Decías? –A lo que Pepa ni siquiera se dignó a contestar, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Silvia con tanta intensidad, que la pelirroja se preocupó por un momento–. ¿Pepa? –dijo, soltando uno de los brazos de la morena para llevar su mano a la mejilla de ésta, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada más, Pepa enredó su mano libre en los cabellos de Silvia y la acercó a su boca, encontrándola a medio camino y devorándola con un beso que las dejó a ambas sin aire.

Silvia se dejó llevar por la pasión de Pepa, y acompañó con su muslo los movimientos acompasados de su mujer. La morena estaba fuera de sí, y Silvia, descifrando la necesidad en los ojos de Pepa, deslizó su mano por el cuerpo de esta, hasta alcanzar su centro, metiéndose dentro de ella.

Pepa dejó escapar un gemido que Silvia acalló con sus labios, mientras su muslo seguía presionando sobre su zona erógena, aumentado la sensación. La morena seguía moviéndose al compás que Silvia le marcaba, pero necesitaba algo más, necesitaba sentir como su mujer volvía a derretirse entre sus manos, así que movió una de ellas hacia la entrepierna de la pelirroja, que aún devoraba sus labios, y la sorprendió introduciendo dos dedos dentro de ella. Los ojos de Silvia se abrieron de golpe, al sentir a Pepa en su interior, e intensificó el beso, uniéndose al ritmo de la morena.

–Silvia –el nombre se escapó de entre los labios de Pepa en apenas un susurro, su boca buscando de nuevo la de su mujer, y así, entre besos y gemidos, llegaron al clímax.

Las manos siguieron acariciando los cuerpos desnudos, pero la intención ya no era excitar, sino calmar, y disfrutar de la intimidad después de la pasión. Silvia se acomodó sobre el pecho de Pepa, su cabeza reposando sobre su hombro.

–Mmmm –dijo, depositando un beso en la piel que quedaba bajo sus labios, y pegándose aún más al cuerpo desnudo de Pepa, que deslizaba su mano entre los rizos color fuego de su mujer.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó, a la vez que apartaba un mechón de la frente de Silvia, para ver mejor su cara.

–Nada. Sólo 'mmmmm' –contestó la pelirroja, repitiendo el sonido y sonriendo. Pepa sonrió a su vez, al notar el gesto de Silvia sobre su piel, y en un movimiento rápido cambió sus posiciones, dejando a Silvia reposando sobre la almohada.

–Así que 'mmmmm', ¿eh? –Pepa preguntó divertida observando a Silvia que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

–Ahá –fue lo único que contestó la pelirroja sin perder la sonrisa.

–Desde luego, eres todo un ejemplo de locuacidad por las mañanas, pelirroja.

–Mhhhmm –concedió Silvia, y las dos estallaron en una carcajada, dándose cuenta de lo ridículo de la conversación.

–Lo siento, mi vida, pero ya sabes que mis neuronas cortocircuitan cuando me tocas.

–¿Que cortocircuitan, dices? –Pepa preguntó, aún con la sonrisa puesta, y para comprobarlo deslizó un dedo tortuosamente despacio desde la cadera de Silvia hasta su barbilla.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos que se habían cerrado involuntariamente, cuando notó el dedo de Pepa pararse en su barbilla, y se topó con la sonrisa ufana de Pepa esperándola.

–No te pongas chula, que a ti también te pasa –le dijo.

–¿A mi? –Pepa exageró la pregunta, señalándose con el índice y poniendo cara de incredulidad–. No sé de qué me hablas, pelirroja.

–¿No? –fue la pregunta de Silvia, y Pepa se limitó a negar con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa. Así que Silvia decidió probárselo con hechos en vez de con palabras, y deslizó su mano por la mejilla de Pepa, sonriendo en cuanto los ojos de esta se cerraron al notar el contacto. Su mano siguió bajando por su cuello y su clavícula hasta frenarse de golpe. Pepa abrió los ojos dispuesta a reconocerle la victoria a la pelirroja, pero las palabras se murieron en su boca al ver la angustia reflejada en los ojos de Silvia.

Pepa bajó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la mano de su mujer y fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de en qué lugar se había parado la caricia de Silvia. Los dedos de su mujer rodeaban su cicatriz sin llegar a tocarla, sus ojos clavados en ese trozo de piel.

La morena sujetó la barbilla de Silvia hasta conseguir que la mirada de ésta volviera a cruzarse con la suya, y le sonrió de nuevo, tratando de disipar el miedo y las dudas que de vez en cuando todavía se apoderaban de ella al recordar lo ocurrido meses atrás.

–No bromeabas cuando decías que tu cerebro cortocircuita, ¿eh, pelirroja? – le dijo, y los ojos de Silvia volvieron a enfocarse, y no pudo evitar contagiarse de nuevo del buen humor de Pepa. Era cierto que a veces el miedo volvía a adueñarse de ella, pero también lo era que cada vez le resultaba más y más fácil salir de ese pozo en el que sus recuerdos se empeñaban en meterla de vez en cuando. Últimamente bastaba una simple sonrisa de su mujer para traerla de vuelta.

Silvia giró su cara para poder depositar un beso en la palma de la mano de Pepa que aún reposaba sobre su mejilla, y volvió a mirarla, esta vez con un aire de total seriedad.

–¿Pepa? –le dijo.

–Dime.

–Son las nueve menos cuarto.

–¡Joder! –Pepa saltó de la cama como un resorte al comprobar el reloj que Silvia acababa de ver y corrió hacia el baño. Silvia se quedó unos segundos más en la cama, sonriendo como una tonta y disfrutando del recuerdo de lo sucedido, dejando que esa sensación de felicidad la envolviera por completo. Sentirse así, bien valía aguantar el mosqueo del Comisario por el retraso.

* * *

_**Pues eso es todo por hoy, espero poder seguir pronto, aunque con los exámenes no sé cómo de pronto va a ser. Espero que tengáis paciencia. Como siempre, gracias por seguir ahí, y por los comentarios. :D**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Título: **Primeras Impresiones

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pareja:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Antena 3 y Globomedia, yo sólo los he cogido prestados durante un rato para escribirla.

Los comentarios y opiniones de cualquier índole son simpre bienvenidos. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Primeras Impresiones**

–Pepa –El tono de Silvia reflejaba cierta irritación.

–¿Hmm? –y la respuesta distraída de Pepa no ayudó en absoluto a disiparla.

–¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de mirar por encima del hombro de una vez? –le increpó la pelirroja sin frenar su paso acelerado hacia la comisaría. La morena dio dos zancadas rápidas y en seguida se puso a la altura de su mujer.

–Es que no me fío, Silvia –y de nuevo miró hacia atrás, tratando de comprobar si las seguía alguien–. No me fío ni un pelo.

Silvia puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza dando el caso por perdido. No era la primera vez que tenían esta conversación y, conociendo a su mujer, probablemente no iba a ser la última. Viendo ya la puerta de la comisaría a pocos metros, decidió atajar el problema antes de que fuera a más. Después de todo, dos minutos más no iban a empeorar en mucho el retraso.

–Pepa –le dijo, parándose y cogiéndola del brazo para frenar su avance–, mi padre prometió que nos quitaría la escolta. Dale un voto de confianza, ¿quieres?.

La morena volvió a mirar hacia atrás instintivamente. –Precisamente porque lo prometió me cuesta creerlo, que las dos vimos la cara que puso cuando se lo dijimos –Pepa volvió sus ojos hacia su mujer y trató de explicarse–. Que no le hizo ni puta gracia, Silvia. Y que es tu padre, y lo conocemos.

–Puede que no estuviera muy conforme –Silvia concedió, y Pepa bufó ante el eufemismo, consiguiendo arrancarle una media sonrisa a la pelirroja por el gesto–, pero lo prometió, Pepa. Hasta él tuvo que reconocer que no podemos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas con escolta. Además –Silvia sujetó la barbilla de Pepa, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos–, desde que saliste del hospital, no hemos vuelto a ver ni a Mendoza ni a González. Eso es prueba suficiente de que mi padre está cumpliendo su promesa, así que –Silvia se puso de puntillas y dejó un beso sobre los labios de Pepa–, relájate, ¿vale?

La morena aceptó el beso, pero siguió sin mostrarse muy convencida. –Ya, eso o que esos dos están haciendo demasiado bien su trabajo –farfulló entre dientes, y no pudo evitar echar una última mirada hacia atrás, ganándose un manotazo en el brazo.

–¡Pero lo quieres dejar ya! De verdad que a veces eres imposible, ¿eh? –Silvia retomó el camino hacia la puerta de la comisaría de San Antonio, y Pepa la siguió con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

–Esta mañana no parecías tener queja, pelirroja –contestó la morena guiñándole un ojo cuando estuvo a su altura, para acto seguido apresurar el paso, dejando a una rezagada Silvia atrás.

–Lo que yo te diga, ¡imposible! –contestó Silvia lo suficientemente alto como para que Pepa pudiera oírla, y la siguió al interior del edificio, aún con la sonrisa puesta.

* * *

Pepa entró en la zona de escritorios de la comisaría, y apenas si tuvo tiempo de apreciar quién se encontraba sentado en cada una de las mesas. La figura de una agente de uniforme se abalanzó sobre ella pillándola totalmente desprevenida.

–¡Tita! –Sara se tiró encima de su tía y rodeó el cuello de Pepa con sus brazos dándole un fuerte apretón que Pepa devolvió al reconocer a su sobrina–. Por fin has vuelto.

La morena agradeció enormemente el gesto de cariño de su sobrina, el abrazo le ayudó a calmar los nervios que llevaba sintiendo desde hacía días. Lo cierto era que a pesar de encontrarse mucho mejor y lista para retomar su puesto, la idea de reincorporarse al trabajo y reencontrarse de nuevo con sus compañeros todavía se le hacía difícil, sobre todo por la ausencia manifiesta de algunos de ellos.

Pepa dejó a Sara de nuevo en el suelo, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de contestarle. El grito de Sara había puesto sobre aviso a media comisaría que ya se agolpaba alrededor de la Subinspectora esperando su turno para darle la bienvenida.

Silvia observaba la escena a cierta distancia con una mezcla de alegría y preocupación. Sabía lo difícil que le había resultado a Pepa aceptar lo que había ocurrido meses atrás, y sabía que los primeros días de vuelta al trabajo iban a ser duros para su mujer; también lo habían sido para ella. No resultaba fácil ver las mesas de sus compañeros vacías o siendo ocupadas por otros agentes.

La sonrisa acudió a sus labios cuando vio a Rita arremeter, entre gritos de _"zanguanga"_ y _"larga"_, contra la marea humana para conseguir llegar hasta Pepa, y abordarla tal y como Sara había hecho segundos antes.

–¡Qué alegría verte, zagalica! –Rita apretujaba a Pepa y le llenaba las mejilla de besos. La morena no pudo evitar reírse ante la acometida de la mujer.

–Yo también me alegro de verte, Rita –le dijo, intentando frenar el asalto de afecto al que estaba siendo sometida.

–¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí? –el grito del Comisario dispersó a la multitud de agentes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, permaneciendo únicamente una Rita que se resistía a soltar a Pepa y Sara, que seguía allí de pié junto a Silvia, esperando el rapapolvo de su abuelo.

–Peláez, ¿ha terminado con el informe de los locutorios, o tiene usted pensado esperar a que se escriba sólo?

–No, no, don Lorenzo. Pero es que la Pepa… –la sonrisa de Rita se borró enseguida de sus labios, al observar el rostro severo del Comisario que seguía esperando una respuesta–. No Señor, ahora mismo lo termino y se lo entrego.

Rita le dio un último apretón al brazo de Pepa antes de irse, y esta la miró con comprensión. La morena había sido la receptora de esa mirada suficientes veces como para saber que era mejor no discutir con don Lorenzo en semejantes circunstancias.

–Panda de colegiales –fueron las palabras del Comisario, que sacudía la cabeza con enojo mientras observaba la retirada de Rita y a los agentes que se encontraban en la zona de oficinas tratando de parecer ocupados. Su mirada se detuvo cuando alcanzó las figuras de Silvia y Sara allí paradas.

–¿Tú no deberías estar de patrulla con Carrasco? –las palabras iban dirigidas a Sara. La rubia asintió, y se disponía a contestar cuando don Lorenzo la interrumpió levantando la mano para impedirle soltar alguna excusa que pudiera ponerlo de peor humor.

–¿Y tú? –añadió dirigiéndose a Silvia–. Media hora de retraso, ¡sí señora! –dijo, mirándose el reloj antes de volver a mirar a su hija–. No me extraña que seamos el hazmerreír de la Jefatura. ¿Te pones ya con las pruebas recogidas en el locutorio, o te traigo un cafelito antes?

Silvia abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante el recibimiento de su padre, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, después de todo tenía que darle la razón en cuanto a lo del retraso. –Enseguida me pongo, Papá. No te preocupes –La pelirroja cogió a su sobrina del brazo y salió de la sala común como una exhalación tras dirigirle una última mirada de ánimo a su mujer.

Pepa vio las figuras de Silvia y de su sobrina desaparecer escaleras arriba y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de unirse a ellas y salir corriendo, pero pensó que igual esa no era la mejor manera de apaciguar los ánimos del Comisario, así que se giró y lo miró, preparada para aguantar el chaparrón.

–Bienvenida, hija –el Comisario se acercó y le dio un cariñoso abrazo a una atónita Pepa–. ¿Lista para volver a esta casa de locos?

Pepa, aunque sorprendida, aceptó el abrazo de buen grado. –Siempre lista para ponerme a sus órdenes, Comisario.

Don Lorenzo se separó un poco y sonrió ante las palabras de Pepa, le dio un beso en la frente y deshizo el abrazo, dejando únicamente su mano sobre uno de los hombros de la morena. –Vamos, anda. A ver qué trabajo podemos darte para mantenerte entretenida –le dijo, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia la sala de briefing.

* * *

–¿Pero tú has visto eso? –Silvia le preguntó indignada a su sobrina que observaba junto a ella la escena desde la planta superior–. A mi me suelta a los perros y a ella se la lleva de gira turística por la comisaría.

Sara se rio y pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de su tía para prestarle su apoyo. –Venga ya, si es lo que siempre has querido, tita.

–Te lo digo en serio, Sara. No sé si me gusta esta nueva alianza entre esos dos –Silvia cruzó los brazos en forma de protesta y frunció el ceño. Sara no pudo evitar volver a reírse ante la actitud infantil de su tía.

–Pero si en el fondo te encanta, Silvia –le dijo, retirando su brazo y dándole un pequeño golpe en el muslo con el informe que llevaba en la mano–. A mi no me la cuelas, por muchos pucheros que hagas.

Sara la dejó allí de pie, y el gesto de reproche de Silvia se tornó en sonrisa rápidamente al meditar las palabras de su sobrina. Lo cierto era que le encantaba ver a su padre comportarse así con Pepa, incluso si significaba que ella tendría que llevarse alguna bronca de vez en cuando por ello; y fue precisamente pensar en las broncas por venir lo que le hizo recordar las palabras de su padre. Silvia sacudió la cabeza para librarse de cualquier pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con el trabajo y se dirigió hacia el laboratorio. Su padre tenía razón, a veces la comisaría de San Antonio pecaba de poco profesionalismo, y Silvia no quería unirse a esa corriente bajo ningún concepto. La pelirroja apresuró sus pasos y se dirigió hacia su puesto de trabajo para comenzar la jornada, ya habría tiempo para considerar las repercusiones que la nueva relación de su padre y su mujer tendría en sus vidas.

* * *

Las primeras horas de la mañana transcurrieron sin mayor transcendencia en la comisaría, y eso, en la agenda de Pepa, significaba que había sido una mañana perdida. El Comisario había insistido en sentar a Pepa en una mesa y hacerla leer los informes de todos los casos recientes que aún estaban sin resolver. La idea era, según las propias palabras de don Lorenzo, que la morena se pusiera al día con todo lo que había estado ocurriendo en San Antonio durante los últimos meses. _¡Más de cuatro meses de informes!, _pensó Pepa indignada, soltando la carpetilla del último caso que había terminado de leer. Su enésimo suspiro en lo que iba de mañana se escuchó en toda la zona común.

–¿Qué pasa, morena?, ¿recién llegada y ya has conseguido cabrear al Comisario como para que te asigne trabajo de oficina? –la morena soltó la carpetilla que acababa de coger del interminable montón de expedientes como si quemara, y su mirada se dirigió hacia la voz que había interrumpido sus pensamientos, topándose con un sonriente Curtis–. Esto debe ser un record incluso para ti.

Pepa se quedó allí parada sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, y es que Curtis era el único de sus compañeros, _de mis amigos_, se dijo a sí misma, que no había ido a verla desde que había salido del coma. Silvia le había dicho que el hombre se había pasado montones de tardes en el hospital contándole algunos de los rocambolescos operativos en los que se había visto involucrado en esos meses. Pero lo cierto era que el agente Naranjo no se había dejado ver desde que Pepa había recuperado la consciencia, y Pepa no sabía como interpretar ese comportamiento. El sentimiento de culpa por todo lo que había ocurrido en la boda la hacía sentirse insegura, así que, allí se quedó, inmóvil.

–Todos estos meses sin verme y ¿no vas a darme ni un abrazo? –Curtis abrió los brazos y Pepa se levantó como un resorte de su silla para abrazarlo. La morena era consciente de que la perdida de Kike y Nelson había sido especialmente dura para este hombre, y no había palabras que pudieran expresarle lo mucho que sentía lo ocurrido, así que se limitó a abrazarlo fuerte y susurrar un _lo siento._

Curtis la separó un poco de él y observó como las lágrimas amenazaban con deslizarse por las mejillas de Pepa. –Nada de lágrimas, ¿eh, morena? –le dijo, recogiendo la que estaba apunto de caer–. Que ya sabes que a mi las mariconadas no me van ni un pelo.

Pepa no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario del Agente más políticamente incorrecto de la comisaría, y si la apuraban, probablemente del Cuerpo de Policía. La cara seria de Curtis esperando su respuesta la obligó a asentir con la cabeza.

–Y nada de "lo sientos" tampoco. Que aquí el único que tiene algo que sentir es ese maldito italiano hijo de puta , ¿estamos? –Pepa volvió a asentir diligentemente, y Curtis sonrió convencido–. Así me gusta.

El Agente se deshizo del abrazo y con una última palmadita en la mejilla de Pepa se alejó de ella. –Tú y yo, cañitas cuando acabe la jornada, ¿te hace? –añadió, girándose y señalándola.

–Ya lo creo que me hace, Curtis –contestó Pepa.

–Es una cita, entonces –y el moreno le guiñó un ojo antes de girarse y desaparecer por uno de los pasillos de la comisaría.

Pepa se quedó unos segundo allí de pie, pensando en lo que Curtis le había dicho, y sólo el carraspeo de una garganta tras ella la hizo reaccionar. Pepa se giró y se encontró con Povedilla esperando su turno para darle la bienvenida de vuelta a la comisaría.

–Subinspectora, que alegría tenerla de nuevo con nosotros –le dijo, acercándose tímidamente para darle un abrazo.

–Es estupendo estar de vuelta, Povedilla –Pepa le devolvió el abrazo–. No se lo digas a Silvia, pero si tengo que pasar otra semana más en casa sin hacer nada, creo que habría empezado a considerar seriamente el saltar por la ventana.

La morena sonrió al ver la cara de susto de su compañero. –Es broma, Povedilla –y el agente resopló aliviado–, en parte al menos –añadió Pepa, y rompió en una carcajada al ver la cara del agente perder el color de nuevo.

–La Inspectora tiene razón, a veces es usted imposible –contestó Povedilla, no sabiendo si reírse o tomarse a mal la mofa de Pepa. Pero lo cierto era que se alegraba de verla de nuevo en la oficina, y bromeando sobre su recuperación. La última vez que las había visitado, la sempiterna sonrisa de la morena había estado ausente.

–¿Así que la Inspectora te ha dicho eso, eh? –Pepa abrió los ojos, exagerando la importancia de su pregunta, y Povedilla tragó saliva, consciente de que tal vez había hablado de más.

–Bueno, quien…quien dice imposible, dice otra cosa, Subinspectora. Que…que lo mismo la Inspectora Castro no se refería a eso y yo… bueno, que de siempre he tenido yo problemas de oído, con lo que se dice la audición. Problemas de tímpano, ¿sabe usted?. Que ya me decía mi madre que…

–Povedilla –Pepa frenó la retahíla de incongruencias que no paraba de salir de la boca del agente–. Que es una broma, hombre.

Povedilla se quedó a media frase, mirando a Pepa sin saber muy bien como reaccionar, pero Pepa no dejó que se lo pensara mucho y habló de nuevo. –Bromas aparte, me alegro un montón de verte, Pove –el Agente no pudo evitar contagiarse de la sonrisa de la morena y asintió a las palabras de la Subinspectora.

–Es una alegría que esté de vuelta. Y sobre todo, es una alegría verla recuperada, está usted mucho mejor que la última vez que la vi –las palabras de Povedilla difuminaron la sonrisa de Pepa, y el Agente de nuevo pensó que quizá había dicho demasiado. Pero Pepa recuperó la compostura, no queriendo dejar que malos recuerdos empañaran su vuelta al trabajo, y volvió a sonreírle, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Povedilla.

–Gracias –le dijo, y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla al Agente–. Nos vemos luego, ¿vale?

–Claro, claro… –Povedilla se cuadró–. A sus órdenes, Subinspectora –y Pepa le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. Después de tantos años, le seguía resultando entrañable lo violento que se ponía Povedilla ante cualquier muestra de afecto por parte de una mujer.

Con un último guiño, Pepa se despidió del visiblemente incómodo Agente y se encaminó hacia el laboratorio de Silvia. De repente, sintió una enorme necesidad de ver a su mujer, y afortunadamente, trabajaban en el mismo edificio. Pepa subió las escaleras de dos en dos, y aún no había llegado al rellano del primer piso cuando una mano detuvo su avance.

Pepa centró su mirada primero en la mano y luego en la cara del propietario de la misma, encontrándose con los ojos de Aitor.

–¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa? Unos meses sin relacionarte con tus subordinados y ya te olvidas hasta de saludarlos. Vergüenza debería de darte, Pepa.

La morena dudó por unos segundos si las palabras de Aitor encerraban algún resentimiento por parte del chico, hasta que recordó que el muy sinvergüenza había estado hacían unos días tomándose unas cervezas en su casa. _Todo este montón de emociones te está empezando a afectar, Pepa, que ya no sabes si vas o si vienes, _pensó para sí.

–Será idiota el crío –dijo en voz alta, a la vez que le propinaba un leve puñetazo al brazo de Aitor.

–¡Oye! –el moreno se frotó la zona de impacto y la miró indignado–. Si llego a saber que vas a asaltarme, no me paro a saludarte.

–Cuidadito con lo que dices, que hay más de donde viene ese –añadió Pepa, con una sonrisa maliciosa, señalando de nuevo su puño.

Aitor se rio y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Pepa. –Me alegra verte de vuelta, morena –el Agente bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad tras escuchar el grito del Comisario reclamando su presencia–. ¡Luego me cuentas qué tal el primer día!

Pepa continuó su rápido avance hasta el laboratorio de Silvia, rogando no encontrarse con más saludos bienintencionados por parte de sus compañeros. Una vez frente a la puerta, llamó con sus nudillos y apenas si esperó a escuchar el "_adelante"_ de Silvia para colarse dentro.

Silvia escuchó la puerta cerrarse y levantó la vista de su informe para ver quién entraba en el laboratorio. La pelirroja se levantó de la silla con una sonrisa, pero apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, Pepa se abalanzó en su dirección y la abrazó con fuerza.

Silvia le devolvió el abrazo, y dejó que Pepa le dijera qué le pasaba. La expresión de mujer al entrar no había sido la que solía tener cuando le hacía visitas al laboratorio, a la morena le ocurría algo.

Al ver que Pepa no decía nada, Silvia decidió intervenir. –Parece que alguien necesitaba un abrazo, ¿hmm?

Pepa se separó un poco de Silvia, y bajó la cabeza un tanto avergonzada por su reacción. Silvia no la dejó escaquearse tan fácilmente, y le levantó la barbilla para que la mirara. –¿Ha pasado algo?

Pepa negó con la cabeza y se separó por completo de Silvia, sentándose en uno de los taburetes que había en el laboratorio. Silvia la miró de nuevo y levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta, era evidente que algo rondaba la cabeza de la morena; Pepa no solía mostrarse tan vulnerable, pero desde el tiroteo, todo parecía afectarle mucho más, y Silvia odiaba verla tan indefensa ante sus propias emociones.

Pepa se limitó a encogerse de hombros, pero al ver que Silvia no cejaba en su empeño por obtener una respuesta, soltó un leve suspiro y contestó.

–Demasiadas emociones en una mañana, Silvia.

La pelirroja se acercó a ella y posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Pepa. –¿Te están agobiando con tanto recibimiento, eh?

Pepa simplemente asintió, y de nuevo bajó la cabeza. Lo cierto era que se sentía profundamente agradecida por los ánimos y el cariño que sus compañeros le estaban mostrando, pero al mismo tiempo, la comía por dentro el hecho de estar celebrando su pronta recuperación cuando dos de sus amigos estaban muertos y Montoya seguía recuperándose de su lesión. –No me parece bien, Silvia –le dijo, levantando por fin la mirada del suelo–. Hace que me sienta como una mierda.

Los ojos de Pepa se llenaron de lágrimas, y Silvia la abrazó. La morena rodeó la cintura de su mujer con sus brazos y reposó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la pelirroja, absorbiendo la calma que le proporcionaba la cercanía de Silvia.

–Te han echado de menos, Pepa. Eso es todo –le dijo sin deshacer el abrazo–. Y no se dan cuenta de que ellos llevan meses acostumbrándose a la ausencia de Kike y Nelson en la comisaría, pero que para ti es la primera vez.

–No sé por qué me está afectando tanto, no es como si me hubiera enterado hoy de lo que ha pasado, ¿sabes?.

Silvia asintió, y cuando se dio cuenta de que Pepa no podía verla se lo dijo con palabras. –Ya, pero es la primera vez que estás aquí sin ellos, y cuesta. A mi también me costó acostumbrarme –Silvia depositó un beso en la cabeza de Pepa, y las dos se quedaron así un rato, exprimiendo el momento juntas al máximo.

–Aghhh –Pepa se separó finalmente y se secó con rabia los restos de lágrimas de su cara–. Odio esto, odio sentirme así. Parezco una desequilibrada, joder. Que si ahora me río que si ahora lloro. Una puta demente, eso es lo que soy.

Silvia la miró e intentó aguantarse la risa al ver el enfado desproporcionado de Pepa consigo misma. –No eres una desequilibrada, Pepa. Créeme, te lo dice una experta.

Las palabras de Silvia consiguieron arrancarle una sonrisa, y Pepa la miró con ternura. –Tú no estás desequilibrada, princesa.

–Oh, ya lo creo que sí. Como una regadera –Silvia seguía asintiendo convencida, y Pepa se rio ante la escena–. Y no soy la única que lo piensa, ¿eh?. Que me lo ha dicho mucha gente. Pero, me da igual.

–¿Te da igual que te llamen loca? –preguntó Pepa intrigada.

–Ahá, completamente igual. ¿Y sabes por qué?

–Ni idea –contestó la morena, que miraba a su mujer embobada, sin saber muy bien cómo habían llegado a ese punto en la conversación.

–Porque a ti te da igual estar casada con una neurótica –Silvia se acercó y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz–, y tu opinión es la única que mi importa con respecto a ese tema.

–Me parece una conclusión muy lógica para venir de una desequilibrada, ¿estás segura de que no te han diagnosticado mal? –Pepa se quedó allí sentada, mirando a Silvia con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

–Lamentablemente, de lo único que estoy segura ahora mismo, es de que debería haber entregado los resultados de estos análisis hace una hora, y aún están aquí sobre mi mesa –Silvia miró a Pepa contrariada–. Voy a tener que dejarte, o mi padre me va a matar. ¿Estás mejor? Porque si necesitas que me quede, llamo a Rita y le pido que los baje ella. Seguro que no le importa.

–No, no te preocupes. Ya estoy bien.

–¿Seguro? –Silvia insistió, percibiendo que a Pepa le ocurría algo más.

–Seguro –le dijo la morena con una sonrisa, tratando de convencerla de que estaba bien–. Sólo necesitaba verte.

–Y un abrazo –Silvia le recordó.

–Y un abrazo –Pepa concedió sin perder la sonrisa.

–¡Oye! –le dijo, sobresaltando a la morena–. Que no me has contado qué tal está yendo tu primer día de trabajo. ¿Mucho follón?

La expresión de Pepa volvió a ensombrecerse, y su ceño se frunció. Silvia no perdió detalle del cambio repentino en el rostro de su mujer.

–Ojalá –contestó Pepa malhumorada–. Me he pasado toda la mañana leyendo informes, Silvia. ¡Tres horas! Tú sabes que lo mío no es el trabajo de oficina.

_Así que es eso, _pensó la pelirroja, _con razón está que se sube por las paredes. _Silvia tuvo que tragarse la carcajada que amenazaba con salir al ver el puchero que los labios de Pepa estaban haciendo sin que esta pareciera ser consciente de ello.

–Pues nada, remítele las quejas al Comisario –le dijo, tratando de mantener un semblante serio, aunque le estaba costando horrores–. Seguro que ahora que te llevas tan bien con él, no tiene problema en asignarte algún otro trabajo más de tu estilo.

Pepa abrió la boca exageradamente y la miró con indignación. –No me puedo creer que te hayas enfadado por lo de esta mañana. ¡No es culpa mía que tu padre se haya encariñado conmigo!

–Cierto –Silvia dejó escapar una sonrisa maquiavélica y añadió–. Pero es lo que tiene ser el nuevo ojito derecho del jefe: sobreprotección. Así que yo que tú, me iba acostumbrando a ese escritorio, maja. Porque os vais a llevar de lujo durante las próximas semanas.

Silvia se acercó a Pepa antes de abandonar el laboratorio y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo caso omiso al gesto malhumorado de su mujer. La pelirroja se dirigió hacia la puerta, y ya estaba a punto de salir cuando un ligero remordimiento la hizo detenerse. Bromas aparte, Silvia sabía que Pepa era una mujer de acción, y entendía lo mal que debía estar pasándolo encerrada en la oficina, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Pepa se había tomado la vuelta al trabajo como una forma de dejar atrás definitivamente lo ocurrido en la boda.

–No dejes que te ningunee. Demuéstrale que estás lista para volver a hacer trabajo de campo –le aconsejó, y cuando Pepa la miró sopesando la idea en su cabeza, Silvia le guiñó un ojo y abandonó el laboratorio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo –farfulló Pepa, y se quedó allí sentada unos minutos pensando en sus opciones.

Finalmente se incorporó, decidida a volver a sus informes. Le seguiría la corriente al comisario durante un par de días para que viera que las cosas iban bien, y luego hablaría con él para volver a su rutina habitual. Silvia tenía razón, sólo tenía que demostrarle que estaba lista.

La morena estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que al salir del laboratorio no se percató de que había una mujer frente a la puerta con el puño preparado para llamar.

Los rápidos reflejos de la desconocida salvaron a Pepa de un buen golpe en la cara, y el "_uy" _que se le escapó a la mujer pusieron a la morena sobre aviso de su presencia.

Pepa se quedó mirando el puño que estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara, y vio como la mano de la mujer descendía hasta serle presentada en forma de saludo.

–Por poco te pongo un ojo morado –le dijo la mujer sonriendo afablemente–. Y anda que no habría sido una primera impresión memorable.

Pepa se quedó mirando a la desconocida, y no pudo evitar fijarse en lo espectacular que resultaba el contraste de los ojos verdes con el pelo rubio rojizo de la mujer.

–Tú debes ser Pepa –inquirió la joven, volviendo a tender su mano hacia Pepa, que esta vez sí la aceptó, a la vez que asentía, pareciendo volver en sí tras la sorpresa de encontrarse a una desconocida al otro lado de la puerta.

–Vaya, veo que aún con todo lo que me han contado sobre ti, olvidaron mencionar que eras muda –la mujer bromeó, tratando de restar incomodidad al momento–. Bueno, tú no te preocupes por eso, yo hablo por ti y por diez más, así que no creo que tengamos problema.

Pepa se rio dándose cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación. –Perdona, es que me has sobresaltado. Normalmente no me cuesta tanto articular palabras. Vamos a intentarlo otra vez –le dijo, tendiendo de nuevo su mano–. Pepa Miranda.

La mujer sonrió y aceptó la mano que se le ofrecía. –Aisha Alcaraz –contestó la rubia–. Es un placer conocerte por fin, Pepa.

* * *

_**Eso es todo por hoy. Espero que os haya entretenido, si no, culpar a mi insomnio y a mi falta de descanso... **_:-)


	18. Chapter 18

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pareja:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Antena 3 y Globomedia, yo sólo los he cogido prestados durante un rato para escribirla.

Los comentarios y opiniones de cualquier índole son simpre bienvenidos. :)

* * *

_**Antes de nada, agradecer a 'Algenib' y a 'Paz23' sus comentarios del último capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 18**_

–¿Está Silvia dentro? –preguntó Aisha, señalando el laboratorio una vez finalizadas las presentaciones.

Pepa negó con la cabeza. –Acaba de salir, no os habéis cruzado por segundos –le dijo–. ¿La buscabas por algo en particular?

–Venía a recoger los resultados de un caso, pero supongo que ya los habrá bajado ella.

–¿Un caso? –preguntó la morena, saliendo por fin del laboratorio y cerrando la puerta tras de sí–. ¿Trabajas aquí?

–Pues…sí –Aisha la miró extrañada–. Sí trabajo aquí. Inspectora Jefe Alcaraz –añadió señalándose la placa que llevaba enganchada en la cintura de sus vaqueros.

Pepa observó la placa e inmediatamente un gesto horrorizado cubrió su rostro. La morena se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano al caer en la cuenta de con quién estaba hablando.

–Joder, soy gilipollas. Anda que debo estar causando una primera impresión de las que hacen época –Pepa se frotó la frente incomodamente–. Tiene usted que perdonarme, Inspectora. Silvia ha mencionado un par de veces a la nueva superiora, pero no me había quedado con el nombre; eso, y que no me esperaba a alguien así –le dijo señalándola con un gesto de su mano. La rubia se limitó a arquear una ceja a modo de pregunta.

Pepa cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y negó vehementemente con la cabeza. –No, no, no…quiero decir, que no me esperaba a alguien tan joven.

–Entiendo –la Inspectora no añadió nada más. En realidad, la situación le estaba resultando de lo más cómica, y ver cómo de hondo era capaz de seguir metiendo la pata la Subinspectora la estaba divirtiendo sobremanera

Pepa se cubrió el rostro con las manos y tomó aire tratando de calmarse. –Lo cierto es que los temas de comisaría han estado, digamos que, vetados estos últimos meses –dijo por fin, a la vez que retiraba las manos de su cara y observaba a la Inspectora que la miraba con una sonrisa benevolente–. Supongo que todo el mundo ha tratado de evitarlos lo máximo posible cuando yo estaba delante; no he llevado demasiado bien el estar apartada del trabajo tanto tiempo.

La morena se quedó mirando a su superiora y resopló, la situación había pasado de la incomodidad al absurdo. –Debe de estar usted pensando que me falta un hervor.

Aisha se rio y negó con la cabeza. –Y yo que pensaba que habíamos empezado con tan buen pie –La Inspectora le restó importancia a las palabras de Pepa a la vez que iniciaba el camino hacia la planta baja, invitando a ésta con un gesto de su cabeza a que la acompañase–. Lo cierto es que me alegro de que por fin te hayas incorporado.

Pepa la miró con sorpresa mientras la seguía por el pasillo.

–De verdad –le dijo la rubia, asintiendo muy seria–. Empezaba a creer que eras producto de la imaginación colectiva de la comisaría. Si te soy sincera, empezaba a cogerte un poco de manía.

Pepa no entendía nada, así que prefirió no hacer más comentarios y dejar que la Inspectora se explicase. Ya había cubierto su cupo de momentos embarazosos en lo que iba de mañana.

–La gente no para de hablar de ti por aquí. Que si Pepa esto, que si Pepa lo otro, que si ya verá Inspectora cuando vuelva la morena… ¿qué les das?

Pepa soltó una carcajada, y miró a la Inspectora con incredulidad. –Ya será menos.

–Te lo digo totalmente en serio. ¡Todos los días!

Pepa sonrió halagada por el hecho de que sus compañeros se acordaran tanto de ella en su ausencia. –Solía ser el chivo expiatorio de la comisaría cuando las cosas no salían al antojo del Comisario, así que supongo que en mi ausencia habrá repartido el papel entre varios y les habrá hecho extrañarme –las palabras de Pepa no encerraban maldad, hacía tiempo que había aceptado el carácter de su suegro. De hecho, ahora que no lo veía dirigido hacia su persona con tanta frecuencia, lo echaba un poco de menos.

–Vaya, habría jurado que tu hermano Paco o alguno de los agentes de su equipo ostentaba ese título.

–Ohh, era un título compartido, créame –Pepa continuó–. Pero a mi solía corresponderme más veces que al resto. Mi crimen siempre era más grave que el de los demás –añadió la morena entre risas.

Aisha la miró sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería, y Pepa se explicó –Yo corrompí a su niña. En la lista de afrentas, eso figura mucho más arriba que cualquier otra cosa.

La Inspectora sonrió ante la explicación, y negó sin dar crédito. –Pues cualquiera lo diría –dijo, bajando la voz al llegar a la planta baja; la figura del Comisario se divisaba ya en la puerta de la sala de briefieng–. Es uno de los que más pesaditos ha estado con el tema –añadió susurrando para que solo Pepa pudiera oírlo.

La morena se rio, apreciando la ironía del asunto, y su carcajada llamó la atención de Silvia que se encontraba comentando algo junto al Comisario.

–Veo que ya os habéis conocido –dijo la pelirroja, acercándose a las dos mujeres con una sonrisa.

–Sí, precisamente estaba diciéndole a Pepa lo mucho que todos la habéis extrañado en la comisaría –la Inspectora sonrió pícaramente.

–Y que lo digas –dijo Sara, pasando como una exhalación camino de la sala briefing–. No veas lo insoportable que ha estado Silvia desde que se reincorporó, a ver si ahora se tranquiliza un poco, porque vaya tela.

–¡Pero bueno! –Silvia puso los brazos en jarras y miró atónita a su sobrina.

–Estoy segura de que exagera, princesa –añadió Pepa tratando de salvaguardar el honor de Silvia, mientras se mordía el labio para evitar sonreírse. Lo cierto era que haberse reincorporado al trabajo casi dos meses antes que ella, había supuesto un duro trago para la pelirroja, que sentía que estaba abandonando a Pepa durante su recuperación. Decir que el humor de Silvia había sido voluble durante ese tiempo, era quedarse corto.

–Y tú no me bailes el agua, Pepa. Que conozco esa cara –Silvia la miró desafiante–. Anda, que contenta me tenéis todos esta mañana –añadió la pelirroja, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la sala y dedicando una última mirada de reproche a su padre antes de introducirse en la habitación.

–¿Pero qué he hecho yo? –preguntó el Comisario sin dar crédito–. Esto es ya el colmo, vamos –don Lorenzo trató de refrenar su genio y miró a la Inspectora que todavía se encontraba junto a Pepa–. Alcaraz, reunión –dijo señalando la sala de briefing. La Inspectora asintió y se giró hacia Pepa para despedirse.

–¡Ya, cojones! –le increpó el Comisario, al tiempo que entraba en la habitación farfullando–. Un parvulario, de verdad que dirijo un jodido parvulario.

Pepa volvió a morderse el labio para evitar reírse del malhumor de su suegro, al igual que había hecho segundos antes con su mujer.

–Te dejo, que están los ánimos calentitos hoy –la Inspectora se despidió de Pepa y siguió los pasos del Comisario, girándose justo antes de entrar en la sala–. De verdad que me alegro de que te hayas reincorporado, Pepa –añadió–. Y el usted lo vas aparcando, que Aisha es más que suficiente. Después de todo, iba a resultar extraño que no tutearas a alguien tan "joven" como yo –dijo sonriendo, a la vez que hacía el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos. Finalmente, la Inspectora entró en la sala de reuniones y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Pepa sola en medio de la zona común.

La morena intentó no sentirse molesta por el hecho de no haber sido incluida en la reunión, pero decidió seguir fiel a su decisión de acatar las ordenes del Comisario y volver a sacar el tema cuando lo viera más receptivo. Tal vez un par de días de trabajo de oficina le vendrían bien para aclimatarse de nuevo al ambiente de trabajo.

Dispuesta a centrarse de nuevo en los informes, Pepa se sentó en su escritorio y cogió una nueva carpeta del montón que seguía apilado encima de su mesa. La morena se puso los cascos y encendió su reproductor de mp3. Con un poco de suerte, la música le ayudaría a mantenerse aislada del ruido que caracterizaba esa parte de la comisaría, y sobre todo, le ayudaría a desconectar de lo que quiera que estuviese ocurriendo en la sala de reuniones. _No es tu caso, Pepa. Céntrate en tu trabajo, céntrate, céntrate, céntrate…_

La arenga mental y la música hicieron su labor, y en un par de minutos, la morena estaba lo suficientemente concentrada como para empezar a sacar cosas en claro del informe que estaba leyendo. Se trataba de un caso de apenas dos meses de antigüedad. Una denuncia por ruidos excesivos en una vivienda del barrio.

Al parecer, unos vecinos habían llamado a la policía tras escuchar una acalorada discusión entre dos hombres en la vivienda de al lado. La llamada, que en un principio se había hecho para protestar por el elevado tono de voz de los participantes, había terminado resultando en una denuncia por posible maltrato, al percatarse el hombre que estaba denunciando la situación, de los gritos de una mujer.

La policía se había personado en el domicilio, y se había encontrado con la estampa de una casa patas arriba, con mesas volcadas y cristales rotos por todo el suelo de la vivienda. La mujer a la que el vecino había dicho haber escuchado gritar se encontraba en el salón, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

Los agentes habían recogido en el informe sus apreciaciones de la situación, e informaban de que, a pesar de encontrarse visiblemente afectada por lo que hubiera ocurrido momentos antes, la mujer no tenía intención de presentar cargos, alegando que simplemente se había entrometido en la pelea que su hermano y el otro hombre estaban manteniendo.

Pepa tiró el informe sobre la mesa y resopló por enésima vez en lo que iba de mañana. Leer todos los informes que el Comisario había dejado sobre su mesa iba a llevarle días, y la mitad de ellos eran casos inconsecuentes a día de hoy. El expediente que estaba leyendo carecía de relevancia para su departamento, los casos de alteración del orden público y maltrato eran seguidos por otra división de la Comisaría. Pepa ni siquiera entendía por qué el expediente estaba sobre su mesa.

Resignada a continuar con el trabajo asignado, continuó leyendo la descripción de los hechos que había hecho el agente Rubio, encargado del caso. _Una discusión entre conocidos que acaba a gritos y con algún vecino falto de sueño llamando a la Comisaría_, pensó Pepa. La patrulla se había personado en el domicilio de Álex Rey pasada la una de la madrugada. Rubio había hecho especial hincapié en resaltar que, el tal Álex, tenía bastante mal genio. Habían tenido que animar al otro implicado, un tal Pablo Fuentes, a abandonar la vivienda para poder poner fin a la discusión.

_No me puedo creer que don Lorenzo me tenga leyendo todo esto, ¿qué demonios se supone que voy a conseguir leyendo informes de denuncias por alteración del orden público?. _Pepa ojeó el resto del informe y comprobó que Olalla Rey, la mujer a la que el vecino había escuchado gritar, había renunciado a presentar denuncia alguna contra su hermano. Al parecer compartían la vivienda, y la joven insistía en que no había ocurrido nada, que lo único que había sucedido era que la discusión entre su hermano y el hombre que acababa de irse simplemente se había salido de madre.

_No me extraña que hayan acabado a gritos, si yo tuviera que vivir con Paquito, los vecinos de la corrala estarían llamando a San Antonio día sí y día también._ Pepa se sonrió, sabiendo que estaba exagerando terriblemente la realidad. Cierto era que ella y su hermano discutían con frecuencia, pero la mayor parte de las veces eran discusiones fruto de la complicidad y la tontería que caracterizaba a los hermanos Miranda. La última discusión grave que había mantenido con su hermano había tenido lugar hacía más de diez años, y ni siquiera entonces podía decirse que se hubieran tirado los trastos a la cabeza. Simplemente habían estado en desacuerdo con respecto a lo que había ocurrido.

Pepa apartó los recuerdos melancólicos de su adolescencia y se centró en terminar de leer el informe. Se disponía ya a descartarlo a la pila de informes leídos y sin mayor transcendencia, cuando se percató del nombre del Agente que había acompañado a Rubio durante la patrulla. Se sorprendió enormemente al ver el nombre de Aisha Alcaraz escrito sobre la rúbrica de la Inspectora que certificaba su conformidad con lo recogido en el informe por el Agente Rubio.

A Pepa le resultó llamativo que la Inspectora Jefe de la Comisaría de San Antonio hubiera acudido de patrulla a esas horas de la noche para atender una llamada por ruido excesivo. Ese era uno de las trabajos que más frecuentemente cubrían los becarios y los agentes con poca experiencia. La Subinspectora volvió a echar un vistazo rápido al documento y comprobó que, fuera de su firma, la Inspectora no había añadido ningún comentario al informe que había redactado su subordinado.

Pepa se encogió de hombros no queriendo darle mayor importancia al asunto. Tal vez la nueva era una adicta al trabajo, y salir de patrulla nocturna con los becarios era uno de sus vicios. Quién sabe, lo mismo era una forma de motivar a los agentes que estaban empezando. Pepa se hizo una nota mental para mantener un ojo abierto en caso de que el hecho volviera a repetirse en alguno de los miles de informes que aún le quedaban por leer.

En cualquier caso, el hecho de que el informe llevara la firma de la Inspectora había resuelto, al menos, su duda de por qué un caso de alteración del orden público había acabado en esa sección de la Comisaría.

Pepa depositó el informe en la pila de expedientes leídos y descartados y cogió una nueva carpetilla con la que seguir su tediosa tarea. Le bastó con pasar la primera página del informe para saber que este caso no iba a ser más interesante que el anterior. Se trataba de un robo de cajas de frutas de la trastienda de una supermercado.

La cabeza de la Subinspectora cayó desplomada sobre su escritorio en señal de frustración, y un sonoro '_me cago en mi mala sombra' _se escapó de sus labios. Para colmo de su paciencia, la batería de su mp3 dijo adiós, y Pepa tiró los auriculares sobre la mesa mirándolos con enojo como si fueran los culpables de todos sus males.

–¿Una dura jornada?

Pepa alzó la mirada sin despegar su mejilla del escritorio, y se encontró con un sonriente Montoya observándola.

–¿Qué te ha dado la pista? –le contestó malhumorada.

–Yo diría que el _"me cago en mi mala sombra" _que se ha escuchado en toda la sala ha sido un buen indicio.

La morena abrió los ojos alarmada y se incorporó para mirar a su alrededor. Los agentes que la rodeaban no hicieron demasiados esfuerzos por ocultar sus sonrisas.

–Genial, es lo que me faltaba para completar una mañana redonda –dijo recostándose sobre el respaldo de su silla con cara de pocos amigos–. Que se corra el rumor de que no llevo bien la reincorporación.

Montoya se rió y se acercó a la silla que estaba al otro lado del escritorio de la Subinspectora, dejándose caer sobre ella. Pepa no pudo evitar fijarse en el movimiento cansado del hombre.

–¿Cómo lo llevas? –le preguntó señalando la pierna del Inspector–. Te veo mucho más suelto que la última vez que nos vimos.

Montoya se limitó a encogerse de brazos. –Todavía, debería llevar el bastón –contestó al ver que Pepa seguía esperando una respuesta–. Pero me toca las narices pasearme por la Comisaría como un inválido –añadió tras echar un vistazo a su alrededor y comprobar que no había moros en la costa y podía hablar con tranquilidad.

Pepa se sonrió al ver a un hombre tan seguro de sí mismo como Montoya mirando por encima del hombro. –Rita no sabe que te paseas por la Comisaría sin el bastón, ¿eh?

Montoya volvió a echar un vistazo y negó con la cabeza. –Y no le digas ni una palabra, que bastante tengo con que el Comisario me tenga relegado a trabajo burocrático y reuniones informativas. Como Rita le diga que estoy forzando la cosa, me manda para casa otro mes.

Pepa se rio al escucharlo, entendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando Montoya. Ella no llevaba ni un día en la Comisaría y ya estaba odiando su nuevo rol en la oficina.

–Soy una tumba, tú no te preocupes –le dijo, fingiendo echar la llave a su boca–. Y como nuevo miembro del club de los convalecientes, puedes contar con mi apoyo –añadió solemnemente.

Montoya se giró al notar movimiento en la zona de la sala briefing y se levantó apresurado al ver a un montón de agentes saliendo por la puerta de la sala. –Me voy antes de que me vean. Y no te muestres tan solidaria con mi causa, que yo estaba deseando que te reincorporarás para ver si así empiezan a agobiarte a ti y me dejan a mi tranquilo.

La morena lo miró con indignación, pero Montoya no retiro sus palabras. –Instinto de supervivencia, Pepa. Ya sabrás a lo que me refiero cuando lleves una semana rodeada por policías sobreprotectores –Montoya se llevó la punta del dedo índice al interior de su boca, y fingió volarse la tapa de los sesos.

Pepa soltó una sonora carcajada mientras observaba al Inspector escabullirse sigilosamente lejos del campo de visión de una Rita que acababa de salir de la sala de briefing. Tras ella salieron el resto de compañeros que estaban trabajando en ese caso, incluída Silvia, que comentaba con la nueva Inspectora Jefe algunos detalles del dossier que llevaba entre manos.

La morena quería saber de qué estaban hablando. Quería formar parte del equipo de nuevo y discutir el caso que estaban investigando sus compañeros, pero su tarea no era esa. El Comisario le había dejado claro cual era su cometido por el momento y tenía que resignarse. Silvia alzó la mirada un momento, y al ver a una Pepa cabizbaja observándola le dedicó un guiño de ánimo antes de volver al tema que estaba tratando con la Inspectora Alcaraz.

El gesto de Silvia debería haberla reconfortado, pero no lo hizo, Pepa se sentía más ansiosa si cabe. No le gustaba mantenerse entre bambalinas, sabiendo que había temas importantes que bien podían usar su experiencia para ser resueltos. En cambio, allí se encontraba, leyendo informes sobre fruta.

La impotencia hizo que la mente de Pepa volara hasta eventos recientes que la habían hecho sentirse de la misma manera: inútil cuando se la necesitaba. Así que, a pesar de lo que había acordado consigo misma horas antes, Pepa desoyó su propio consejo y abandonó la lectura de expedientes atrasados por algo que, a su juicio, iba a ser mucho más productivo. La Subinspectora encendió su ordenador y esperó pacientemente a que el viejo trasto se pusiera en funcionamiento.

_Otro motivo más por el que los agentes de oficina se han ganado mi respeto eterno_, pensó. Había que poseer una paciencia infinita para poder trabajar con aquellas reliquias tecnológicas todos los días sin sentir la necesidad de sacar la Magnum y acribillar a tiros al maldito cacharro.

Cuando el ordenador por fin terminó de cargarse, Pepa abrió la base de datos del Cuerpo Nacional de Policía e introdujo su clave de acceso. Era poco probable que encontrara algo nuevo con respecto al tema, pero bien valía la pena intentarlo. La morena echó un último vistazo por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que nadie estaba pendiente de ella, y cuando estuvo convencida de que nadie la observaba se introdujo en el motor de búsqueda del sistema.

–Vamos allá –dijo, al tiempo que tecleaba el nombre de la persona que protagonizaba desde hacía meses sus peores pesadillas.

**Nombre:** Ludovico Stratta

**Alias conocidos:** El Gordo

–Buscar –dijo para sí pulsando el botón indicado para ello. Y por primera vez desde que había llegado a la Comisaría esa mañana, Pepa sintió que estaba haciendo algo de provecho con su tiempo.

* * *

_**Eso es todo por el momento. Intentaré seguir pronto y subir un nuevo capítulo lo antes posible, pero no puedo prometer nada. Mientras tanto, para alertas inmediatas de actualizaciones, podéis seguir a moodified en twitter. Gracias como siempre por seguir ahí y por comentar. Aprecio mucho vuestras opiniones. :D**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Título: **Jugando con Fuego

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pareja:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Antena 3 y Globomedia, yo sólo los he cogido prestados durante un rato para escribirla.

Los comentarios y opiniones de cualquier índole son simpre bienvenidos. :)

* * *

_**Antes de nada, agradecer a Pepsi Fan su comentario del último capítulo. No te preocupes, que lleve lo que me lleve, no voy a dejar la historia sin terminar. :D**_

_**Pues nada, increíble pero cierto, ¡esta vez no me ha llevado tres meses publicar la actualización! Creo que ha sido por la alegría de haber llegado a las 100 páginas del fic. A ver cuanto dura la racha, trataré de mantener contenta a la musa para que sea larga. *sonrisa enorme*  
**_****

* * *

**_Capítulo 19 – Jugando con Fuego_**

Silvia entró en los vestuarios tras una larga jornada de trabajo. La pelirroja se sentía como si llevara tres días sin dormir, después de haberse pasado prácticamente todo el día encerrada en su laboratorio realizando análisis y pruebas de casos que ni siquiera recordaba que aún estuvieran sobre su mesa sin finalizar.

–Hombre, a ti te he estado yo buscando todo el día –le dijo a una Sara que se encontraba también en los vestuarios terminando de arreglarse.

–¿A mi por qué? –contestó Sara sin ni siquiera levantar la cabeza, mientras terminaba de calzarse sus botas altas.

–Porque esta mañana te escaqueaste tan rápido después de la bronca de tu abuelo, que no me dio tiempo a preguntarte –le contestó Silvia, al tiempo que abría su taquilla para dejar la bata y recoger sus cosas.

–Pues nada tita, pregunta hija mía, pregunta. Que si me has estado buscando todo el día, grave debía ser la cosa.

Silvia la miró sin dar crédito. –Pero bueno, ¿a ti que mosca te ha picado ahora?

Sara levantó la mirada, pero el desaire que tenía en la punta de la lengua murió en sus labios al ver que su tía la observaba con preocupación.

–Nada, perdona –Sara terminó de colocarse la ropa y cogió el abrigo que estaba sobre las bancas del vestuario–. Ha sido un día muy largo, eso es todo. ¿Mañana, hablamos, vale?

Silvia iba a dejarla mancharse, pero cambió de idea en el último momento. –¿Por qué no estabas de patrulla con Aitor esta mañana, Sara?

Las palabras de su tía frenaron en seco la retirada de la joven, que se quedó mirando la puerta sin llegar a abrirla.

–¿Qué pasa Sara?

La rubia por fin se giró para mirar a su tía. Era evidente por su gesto que no tenía ninguna gana de hablar del tema.

–No es nada, tita –la joven miró a su tía y sonrió, tratando de convencer a una Silvia que no estaba por la labor de ceder.

–Ya, claro. Eso no te lo crees ni tú –Silvia se sentó en la banca del vestuario y dio un par de golpecitos en el sitio justo a su lado para que Sara se sentara. –A mi no me la cuelas –le dijo, repitiendo las mismas palabras que horas antes le había dicho su sobrina.

Sara se desplomó sobre la banca con desgana, y se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que su cabeza reposó sobre uno de los hierros que sujetaban las perchas superiores. La rubia cerró los ojos y resopló para mostrar su malestar. Silvia no sabía si reírse por el comportamiento de su sobrina o preocuparse todavía más.

–Mira que eres melodramática, hija –le dijo finalmente.

Sara abrió uno de sus ojos y miró a Silvia atravesada.

–Melodramática, sí. Y te lo digo yo que sé de lo que hablo –añadió la pelirroja, al tiempo que le daba una palmada en la pierna a la rubia, tratando de aliviar un tanto la tensión. Era evidente que a su sobrina le preocupaba algo.

Sara la miró de nuevo, esta vez con los dos ojos abiertos y se recolocó en el banco, sentándose como era debido. La rubia resopló de nuevo, pero esta vez sonrió tras el dramático gesto.

–¿Ves?. Lo que yo te diga, la reina del drama –volvió a incidir Silvia, señalándola con un gesto de la mano.

–Vale, vale. Que ya lo he pillado. No hace falta regocijarse tanto, Silvia.

La pelirroja volvió a sonreírse, pero asintió a las palabras de su sobrina. –¿Me lo vas a contar, o qué? –le dijo.

–No es nada, en serio. Simplemente cambié el trabajo de oficina de uno de los becarios por la patrulla con Aitor. Eso es todo –Sara miró a su tía muy seria, tratando de convencerla.

–Entiendo –le dijo ésta, con una cara que dejaba muy claro que no entendía nada–. Entonces me estás diciendo que tú, doña 'déjame salir de operativo que estoy más que preparada', has cambiado con un becario tu trabajo de campo por su tarea de archivar papeles en el sótano, ¿correcto?. Y pretendes que yo me crea que no es por nada raro, ¿no?.

–¡Exacto! –dijo Sara, levantándose de nuevo para irse–. Sabía que lo entenderías, ya te dije que no era nada importante. Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?.

–Sara Miranda, ven aquí ahora mismo –la voz de Silvia frenó en seco a la rubia, que estaba ya junto a la puerta para salir. Sara conocía bien ese tono, era el tono que Silvia empleaba con ella desde que la pequeña de los Miranda había tenido edad suficiente como para meterse en líos. La joven obedeció y volvió a sentarse en la banca con desgana.

–¿Me lo vas a contar, o vamos a pasarnos aquí lo que queda de noche? –Silvia la miró con su característica ceja arqueada.

Sara resopló una última vez antes de hablar. –A Lucas no le hace gracia que pase tiempo con Aitor –contestó finalmente, concediendo su derrota.

–Oh –fue el único comentario de Silvia, que se había quedado un tanto descolocada con la respuesta de su sobrina.

–¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?. Me comes la oreja para que te cuente lo que me pasa y lo único que se te ocurre decir es, 'oh'? –Sara la miró con incredulidad.

–No, no, claro que no –Silvia carraspeó y se enderezó en la banca, tratando de organizar sus ideas–. Es que creí que las cosas iban mejor con Lucas. Quiero decir, creí que habíais hablado las cosas durante estos meses.

–Y lo hemos hecho. Las cosas están mucho mejor, pero…

–Pero sigue dándole vueltas al tema de Aitor, ¿no? –Silvia terminó la frase por su sobrina, y la joven se limitó a asentir.

–No es como si me lo estuviera echando en cara a todas horas, no es eso. Pero cada vez que sale algún tema de la comisaría y sale el nombre de Aitor, es como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda, Silvia, te lo juro. De repente se pone tenso e incomodo. Yo ya no sé qué hacer –dijo la joven, desmoralizada.

Silvia se quedó unos segundos meditando las palabras de su sobrina, pensando en algún consejo útil que pudiera darle. Pero lo cierto era que en esas situaciones, daba igual lo que se dijera o lo que se hiciera, la parte engañada siempre iba a estar dolida por lo ocurrido. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara ni cuanto se hablara sobre el tema. Silvia decidió ser sincera con su sobrina.

–No sé, Sara. Creo que no hay nada que tú puedas hacer fuera de demostrarle que puede confiar en ti de nuevo. El resto depende de él, y es sólo cuestión de tiempo –le dijo, a la vez que acariciaba su espalda para dar ánimos a una Sara que se encontraba reposando sobre sus propias rodillas, con la cabeza entre las manos–. Aunque Lucas tiene que entender que no puede impedirte pasar tiempo con Aitor. Es poco profesional estar cambiando siempre las patrullas con otros para evitar a un compañero. Eso crea mal ambiente, Sara, y Lucas debería saberlo. Debería ser más razonable.

La joven dijo algo, pero Silvia no pudo entenderla ya que ésta seguía con la cabeza gacha y las manos tapando su cara.

–¿Qué has dicho, cariño? –le preguntó, tratando de llamar la atención de su sobrina.

–He dicho que eso no es todo –contestó la joven, levantando un poco la cabeza y mirando a la pelirroja–. Lucas no me ha dicho explícitamente que no quiera que pase tiempo con Aitor, simplemente es algo que noto.

–Entonces, ¿qué más pasa? –preguntó Silvia algo confusa.

–Pues que Aitor tampoco quiere que pase tiempo con Aitor –respondió la rubia, disgustada.

Silvia abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó de la banca como un resorte. –Pero vamos a ver, ¿esto qué es, el cole?

Sara la miró sin entender muy bien a qué se refería, pero no dijo nada. El gesto enfadado de su tía indicaba que no era una buena idea interrumpirla ahora.

–Vamos a ver, que sois adultos, joder. Que no podéis seguir así toda la vida. Que si ahora Lucas no quiere que veas a Aitor, que si Aitor no quiere que le hables, que si tú no quieres salir de patrulla con él porque te sientes incómoda. Coño, Sara, que es vuestro trabajo, no el instituto. ¿Qué creíais que iba a pasar? Trabajáis juntos, ¿sabes?. En la misma comisaría, ¿no crees que va a ser un tanto complicado evitar a tu compañero?

–Ya, Silvia, ya –le dijo Sara, levantando las manos en señal de defensa–. Relájate, que se te va a reventar la vena de la frente.

La pelirroja se llevó una de las manos que tenía en la cintura a la frente para palparla, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se echó a reír.

–Me he pasado un poco, ¿no? –preguntó con cara de disculpa hacia su sobrina.

–Un pelín nada más –le contestó ésta, señalando una distancia considerable entre su índice y su pulgar.

Silvia volvió a sentarse en la banca junto a su sobrina y tomó aire, dándose unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. –Perdona, –le dijo, mirándola de nuevo– es que me parece increíble que las cosas sigan así después de todo este tiempo. Los dos son adultos, los tres lo sois –se corrigió–. Deberíais dejar los temas personales fuera del trabajo.

Sara la miró estupefacta. –¿Perdona?, ¿tú vas a hablar? –y esta vez fue ella quien abrió los ojos como platos–. ¡Silvia!, que te liaste a tortas con tu mujer ahí fuera en plan gladiadora americana.

Silvia la miró con los ojos entrecerrados durante un par de segundos antes de contestar. –Touché –dijo finalmente.

–Gracias –fue la respuesta de Sara, que celebró interiormente su pequeña victoria, y volvió a recostarse de nuevo sobre la banca.

Tía y sobrina se quedaron un rato en silencio, meditando sobre lo que habían estado hablando. Sus miradas perdidas en el infinito.

–¿A quién se le ocurre casarse con compañeros de trabajo? –bromeó Silvia.

–Tsh, compañeros de trabajo que van armados, no te olvides –añadió Sara entre risas, y la pelirroja se rio con ella.

–No te preocupes por lo de Lucas y Aitor –Silvia le dijo, recuperando la conversación anterior–. Seguro que todo se arregla con el tiempo

–Si lo sé –contestó Sara, aunque sin mucha convicción–. Pero mientras tanto es un auténtico coñazo venir a trabajar.

Silvia se rio una vez más. –Eso le pasa, señorita Miranda, no sólo por casarse con un compañero, sino por ponerle los cuernos con otro miembro del cuerpo –le dijo, mientras se levantaba para volver a su taquilla sin echar cuenta de sus palabras.

–¡Tita!

Silvia miró a su sobrina y, ante la cara de esta, se repitió sus palabras mentalmente, cayendo, de repente, en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

–Te juro que no iba con doble sentido, Sara –le dijo, tapándose la boca con la mano para tratar de refrenar el ataque de risa que le había entrado.

Sara se quedó mirándola indignada, no sabiendo muy bien si reírse con ella o mandarla al carajo. La puerta del vestuario se abrió de repente, y Pepa entró en la habitación, encontrándose con la estampa de una Silvia desternillada de la risa y su sobrina fulminando a su mujer con la mirada.

–Uy, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? –dijo la morena tratando de disimular la sonrisa que las carcajadas de la pelirroja le estaban provocando. Algo en la mirada de su sobrina le decía que igual no era buena idea unirse al chiste.

–Nada, aquí tu señora, que le ha dado de repente por el humor verde –dijo Sara, dedicando una última mirada atravesada a Silvia, que trató de calmar sus risotadas mordiéndose el labio.

–Bueno, pues yo os dejo ya –dijo la rubia, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Pepa antes de salir–. Mañana nos vemos, tita Bella.

–Buenas noches, guapa. Saluda al "hombre importante" de mi parte –le dijo, Pepa, mofándose del marido de su sobrina en la última parte.

–Quieres dejar de meterte con Lucas –le dijo–. ¿Por qué no te metes con tu suegro si eres tan valiente, eh? –añadió, dándole un par de golpecitos con el dorso de la mano en el brazo para dejar clara su opinión.

–Porque el Comisario no nos ha abandonado para irse con el enemigo –le replicó Pepa–. Y además, él no tiene una mujer que me golpea para demostrar que lleva la razón –le dijo a su sobrina, sacándole la lengua a la vez que se frotaba el brazo que acababa de ser golpeado.

–Tú sigue, que aún cobras otra vez –amenazó la rubia, y Pepa corrió a esconderse tras la figura de Silvia que las miraba divertida.

–¿Tú no te ibas? –le preguntó ésta a su sobrina.

Sara asintió. –Mejor me voy, sí, que contenta me tenéis las dos esta noche –añadió la rubia, girándose para abrir la puerta.

–¡Oye! –la voz de Silvia hizo que se girara de nuevo para mirarlas–. Y para tu tía favorita, ¿no hay beso de despedida?

–Para ti no hay beso hasta que no te laves esa boca con jabón –contestó Sara, al tiempo que salía por la puerta del vestuario farfullando para sí, 'miembros del cuerpo'.

La puerta se cerró tras ella, y Silvia volvió a reírse ante el cabreo desproporcionado que había pillado su sobrina. _La pobre no puede fingir que no tiene sangre Castro corriendo por sus venas_, pensó Silvia.

–¿Miembros? –preguntó una confundida Pepa mientras abría su taquilla para recoger sus cosas–. ¿Se puede saber de qué demonios estabais hablando?

Silvia se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla antes de cerrar su propia taquilla. –Mejor no preguntes.

Pepa se encogió de hombros y se limitó a coger su cazadora de cuero del perchero. Mientras se la ponía, miró a Silvia, que parecía entretenida buscando algo en su bolso.

–Oye, pelirroja –le dijo, y Silvia se limitó a contestar con un 'mmhmm' gutural mientras seguía revolviendo su bolso sin prestarle demasiada atención a la morena.

–¿Cómo es que no me has comentado lo joven que es la nueva Inspectora? –le preguntó, mientras se abrochaba la cremallera de la cazadora.

–¿A qué te refieres? –contestó Silvia, sin abandonar su empeño.

–Pues a que no me esperaba a alguien así cuando me la he cruzado esta mañana, y he hecho un poco el ridículo, Silvia –Pepa seguía tratando de abrochar la cremallera de su cazadora, que se resistía a subir.

–¿Alguien así? –fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.

–Coño, Silvia, que cuando alguien piensa en la Inspectora Jefe de una Comisaría, se imagina a una cincuentona canosa y entradita en kilos, no a una veinteañera guapísima.

Al oír las palabras de Pepa, Silvia levantó por fin la cabeza, abandonando de inmediato la búsqueda de su móvil. Pepa, que seguía lidiando con la cremallera, levantó la vista al no obtener respuesta de su mujer.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó al ver que ésta la estaba observando con detenimiento.

–¿Te parece guapa? –el tono de Silvia era neutral, no delataba ningún tipo de emoción con respecto a la pregunta, pero los ojos de Pepa se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

–No, no –dijo la morena atropelladamente–, no quería decir eso.

–Entonces, ¿no te parece guapa?

–Sí –contestó Pepa, y la ceja de Silvia se arqueó ligeramente–. Quiero decir, que no –la lengua de Pepa trastabilleó al ver la ceja de Silvia subir y subir–. Me refiero a que sí es guapa, pero que a 'mi' no 'me' parece guapa –dijo la Subinspectora, golpeándose el pecho con el índice efusivamente.

Pepa tragó saliva esperando la reacción de Silvia, y se quedó estupefacta cuando ésta estalló en una carcajada.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Pepa indignada por la reacción de su esposa.

–Tenías que haberte visto la cara, Pepa –Silvia volvió a acercarse a ella y de nuevo besó su mejilla.

–¿Te hace gracia, eh? –le preguntó la morena, rodeando la cintura de Silvia para que no se apartara mucho de ella.

–Mucha –le contestó Silvia, dándole otro beso en la nariz–. Ha sido muy divertido ver tu cara de 'ups, creo que ya he metido la pata' –le dijo, riéndose de nuevo antes de continuar–. ¿Cuántos años crees que tiene?

Pepa la miró confundida. –Alcaraz –le explicó Silvia–, que cuántos años le has echado.

–No sé, veintitrés o veinticuatro –respondió Pepa, considerando su encuentro de esa mañana con la Inspectora.

–Tiene treinta y uno –contestó Silvia, un tanto sorprendida por la respuesta de Pepa.

–Joder, ¡pues está fantástica!

La ceja de Silvia volvió a arquearse inmediatamente, y Pepa no pudo reprimirse, soltando un sonoro _'¡Já!', _que provocó una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de la pelirroja.

–Ahora ya no te hace tanta gracia, ¿eh? –le dijo la morena, con una sonrisa pícara–. Que esta vez esa ceja no se ha arqueado porque estuvieras quedándote conmigo, pelirroja. Que te has puesto celosa.

–Serás imbécil –le dijo Silvia, dándole un leve manotazo en el estómago.

–¡Au! –se quejó la morena–. Pero qué manía os ha entrado a todos con pegar a la mujer convaleciente.

Silvia se rio ante las payasadas de su mujer, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para compensar su acción anterior. –Pepa, tú tienes de convaleciente lo que yo de espontánea.

La morena sonrió y aprovechó para volver a rodear la cintura de su mujer con sus brazos. –Tú eres espontánea, Silvia.

–¿Ahora soy una persona espontánea, no? –Silvia preguntó divertida.

–Ahá –Pepa asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que sus labios se acercaban cada vez más a los de Silvia. –Espontánea e impetuosa –añadió.

Silvia no podía dejar de mirar los labios de Pepa, que se encontraban a escasos milímetros de los suyos. –¿Eso crees? –preguntó, no recordando muy bien qué era lo que estaban discutiendo exactamente.

–Estoy convencida de ello –le dijo la morena en un susurro, y Silvia, al notar la respiración de Pepa sobre sus labios, cerró los ojos en anticipación del beso.

Pero el beso nunca llegó. En su lugar, Pepa le propinó una palmada en el culo antes de decirle. –Si no, ¿como explicas que estuvieras pensando en meterte en una de esas duchas conmigo ahora mismo?

–Te mato –le dijo la pelirroja, que de verdad no sabía si reírse o tirarle algo a la cabeza a la mujer que la miraba con una sonrisa altanera.

–Admite que lo estabas pensando, pelirroja –Pepa la miró con ojos golosos, y le hizo un guiñó. Pero Silvia no estaba por la labor de caer en la trampa otra vez.

–Tienes razón, lo estaba pensando –concedió la pelirroja, acercándose de nuevo a una Pepa cuya sonrisa apenas si le cabía en la cara.

–Y tú –añadió Silvia, a la vez que su índice recorría la cremallera de la cazadora de la morena hasta llegar a su barbilla, donde se detuvo–, vas a poder pensar en ello largo y tendido esta noche.

Pepa se mordió el labio y se acercó a la boca de Silvia lentamente, hasta que el índice de la pelirroja se interpuso en su camino.

–Desde el sofá, Pepa –finalizó Silvia, a la vez que le daba una última palmadita de consuelo a la mejilla de su mujer.

La pelirroja cogió su abrigo y salió del vestuario, dejando a una atónita Pepa plantificada allí en medio.

–¡Bocazas!

Fue lo último que escuchó una satisfecha Silvia antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras ella.

* * *

_**Eso es todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado, si no, siempre queda el consuelo de que el próximo capítulo sea mejor. Gracias como siempre por seguir ahí a las duras y a las maduras, y por darme vuestras opiniones y ánimos para seguir adelante con la historia. ¡Se agradece! :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Título: **Capítulo 20

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pareja:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Antena 3 y Globomedia, yo sólo los he cogido prestados durante un rato para escribirla.

Los comentarios y opiniones de cualquier índole son simpre bienvenidos. :)

* * *

_**Antes de nada, agradecer a 'Pepsi Fan' y a 'Algenib' sus comentarios del último capítulo. Sois unos soletes, me alegra ver que seguís por aquí.**_

_****__**Pues nada, al lío. La trama avanza un poquito en la actualización de hoy, tampoco mucho, pero algo es algo. Que la cosa estaba un poco parada. Espero que lo disfrutéis, y como siempre, gracias por leer y por seguir comentar.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 20_**

Pepa daba largas zancadas sobre la pista de arena bajo sus pies. Trataba de mantener su respiración acompasada con el ritmo de su carrera, el movimiento repetitivo de sus pasos y el sonido de su respiración agitada le servían de trance hipnótico que hacían el esfuerzo físico más llevadero. Cuando corría, la morena conseguía que cualquier otra preocupación que pudiera tener desapareciera de su mente. En esos momentos, lo único que ocupaba su pensamiento era el siguiente paso, el próximo cambio de ritmo y su respiración. El oxígeno llenando sus pulmones para abandonarlo milésimas de segundo después, mientras el ruido entrecortado de sus jadeos se unía a los latidos fuertes y constantes que martilleaban sus oídos, recordándole que estaba haciendo trabajar a todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Pepa se sentía al mando cuando corría, podía controlar cada aspecto de la carrera. La velocidad, la cadencia de sus pasos, la cantidad de aire que inhalaba. Todo dependía de ella, y Pepa se regocijaba de esa sensación cada mañana desde hacía meses.

Había empezado con calma, con largos paseos casi un mes después de salir del hospital. Pero pronto aquellos paseos se convirtieron el carreras cortas, y antes de darse cuenta, la morena había recuperado su afición por las largas carreras matutinas. Hacía años que había abandonado la costumbre, y no dejaba de resultarle curioso que hubiera hecho falta una experiencia cercana a la muerte para devolverle las ganas de llevar una vida saludable. En el fondo, Pepa sabía que tenía más que ver con esa sensación de calma y control que la embargaba cuando se encontraba corriendo, rodeada de naturaleza, que con el hecho de querer sentirse sana o en forma. De alguna manera, correr le devolvía ese sentimiento de seguridad que siempre había estado presente en su vida. Cierto era que siempre había sido un poco bala perdida, jugando siempre al filo de lo que se debía hacer y lo que Pepa sentía que quería hacer. Nunca le habían importado las consecuencias, porque siempre había tenido esa seguridad en sí misma, esa sensación de que todo iba a ir bien, no importaba cuanto se enfangara. Pero lo cierto era que tras el incidente meses atrás, después de todo lo que había sucedido en aquella casa en la que se suponía que debía haber vivido el momento más feliz de su vida, toda esa confianza y seguridad había pasada a un segundo plano. Cada vez más, se encontraba reconsiderando decisiones y sopesando en su cabeza las probabilidades de éxito y de fracaso de cada uno de sus actos.

Días atrás, se había sorprendido a sí misma considerando si dejar el portátil enchufado o no sobre la mesa del escritorio del apartamento que Silvia y ella compartían. Su cabeza había evaluado todos y cada uno de los escenarios que podrían darse por el hecho de dejar aquel cacharro encendido sobre la mesa o no. Un cortocircuito que acabaría con el apartamento en llamas, un tropiezo con el cable al entrar horas más tarde en una habitación a oscuras que acabaría con Silvia abriéndose la cabeza contra la estantería más cercana, una subida de tensión que provocara que se quemara el ordenador con todos sus archivos dentro… Mil y una probabilidades cruzaban su mente a diario al enfrentarse a las acciones más cotidianas, dándoles una importancia que realmente no tenían, pero que Pepa era incapaz de negarles desde aquel día. Todo era importante. En su mente, hasta el acto más nimio podía acarrear consecuencias trágicas.

Por eso le encantaba correr, por eso había retomado sus carreras con tanto ímpetu y ganas, porque en cierta medida, le devolvían el control que había perdido sobre su vida y sus actos. Cuando se encontraba en el parque, no había más decisión que tomar que la de seguir corriendo, dejando que el golpear de sus pasos contra el suelo y el martilleo de los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos la sedaran y le permitieran recuperar el mando. Pepa odiaba sentirse insegura e indefensa a cada minuto, y su forma de revelarse contra esa situación era combatirlo poco a poco de esta forma. Dejar que el sentimiento de poder y seguridad que la envolvía tras una larga carrera se contagiara al resto de facetas de su día a día. De momento, tendría que contentarse con esa pequeña batalla ganada cada mañana. No le quedaba más remedio, porque la otra opción, la que Pepa sabía que podría devolverle su antigua confianza y aquel punto de temeridad que solía caracterizarla, pasaba por volarle la tapa de los sesos a un hombre del cual, por el momento, desconocía su paradero.

–¿Se puede saber qué has desayunado esta mañana, bonita?

La voz entrecortada de la Inspectora Alcaraz sacó a Pepa de su trance. La morena dedicó una mirada rápida a su izquierda y comprobó que la otra mujer se encontraba de nuevo a su altura, tratando de acomodar su ritmo de carrera al de ella.

–Creí que habías dicho que hoy querías tomártelo con calma, después de las palizas que nos metimos la semana pasada.

Pepa se sonrió al escuchar las palabras de la mujer. Lo cierto era que una vez había entrado en su zona de concentración, había perdido las nociones de tiempo y mesura por completo, olvidándose de su compañera de fatigas. La nueva se había unido a su rutina mañanera hacía un par de semanas, tras el comentario de Pepa durante un café sobre lo bien que le estaba sentando salir a correr para quemar energía y así llegar a la Comisaría sin ganas de matar a alguien. El comentario había propiciado una carcajada, y también la solicitud por parte de la mujer de unirse a su causa.

–Querrás decir, después de las palizas que me has metido, ¿no, rubia? –Pepa rebatió el comentario de su compañera con una risa sardónica. La Inspectora había resultado ser un excelente añadido para su empresa diaria; no sólo suponía una agradable compañía durante las largas carreras, sino que además ayudaba a forzar la máquina de Pepa. Había perdido ya la cuenta del número de veces que la nueva Inspectora Jefe de San Antonio la había dejado atrás durante sus entrenamientos, pasándola como una exhalación. Pepa se había propuesto impedir que volviera a ocurrir, era la nueva meta de su pequeña batalla personal para recuperar el control.

–Ohhh, no me digas que he herido tu orgullo –Aisha se llevó la mano al corazón, fingiendo estar contrariada por las palabras de Pepa, pero acto seguido aceleró el ritmo de carrera, poniendo de nuevo distancia entre ella y la morena.

–Hija de puta –murmuró Pepa divertida, al tiempo que forzaba sus zancadas para dar caza a la Inspectora. Cada paso la acercaba un poco más a la figura que corría unos cuantos metros por delante de ella. El martilleo en sus oídos se hacía más y más intenso, y el aire entraba cada vez con más dificultad en sus pulmones, pero Pepa ignoró ambas señales y apretó los dientes, forzando su ritmo una marcha más. La morena consiguió alcanzar a la Inspectora, y la rebasó un par de metros antes de llegar al punto que habían estipulado, ya en su primera carrera, como el lugar en el que poner fin al ejercicio.

La morena levantó los brazos en señal de triunfo al pasar por delante del árbol que marcaba ese final, pero siguió corriendo a un ritmo más pausado unos cuantos metros más, no queriendo frenar de golpe su marcha. Cuando por fin paró, Pepa se inclinó hacia delante, reposando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento. El ruido de la sangre recorriendo sus venas a un ritmo frenético la ensordeció por unos momentos, y el pinchazo constante en sus pulmones hicieron que la morena temiera por su verticalidad.

–¿Estás bien? –Aisha paró su carrera al llegar a la altura de la morena, y reposó su mano sobre la espalda de una Pepa que era evidente que estaba teniendo auténticas dificultades para respirar.

Pepa levantó la mirada, tratando de tranquilizar a su compañera, pero fue incapaz de articular palabra, así que se limitó a asentir debilmente.

–Ya veo, ya –Aisha se sonrió ante la testarudez de la morena–. Anda, Fermín Cacho, ven a sentarte un rato, que tienes la cara blanca como la cal –la Inspectora hizo caso omiso de la negativa de Pepa, y la cogió por el brazo hasta conseguir llevarla al banco más cercano, donde la morena se desplomó.

Pepa se tumbó sobre el banco y trató de tranquilizarse. Tras un primer momento de agobio al ver que le resultaba casi imposible meter aire, la situación fue mejorando poco a poco. Un par de minutos después, el pitido incesante en sus oídos empezaba a desvanecerse, y sus pulmones parecieron recuperar la capacidad perdida tras el último esfuerzo de la carrera.

La Inspectora se sentó finalmente a su lado, más tranquila al ver el color retornar al rostro de la morena. –Bebe, anda –le dijo, alargándole el botellín de agua que llevaba amarrado a su cintura–, que al final voy a tener que darle la razón a tu suegro, y tú no estás para andar persiguiendo a los malos por las calles de Madrid.

Pepa cogió la bebida que le ofrecía la Inspectora y se incorporó lentamente en el banco para beber, al tiempo que dedicaba una mirada fulminante a su compañera de ejercicio. El agua fresca bajando por su garganta tuvo el efecto deseado, y la morena empezó a sentirse mejor casi al instante.

–Menos guasa con el temita, ¿eh, rubia? –Pepa le dijo, aún mirándola atravesada, a la vez que le devolvía el botellín a la Inspectora. La morena se desabrochó las zapatillas y se las sacó, dándole un poco de tregua a sus maltrechos pies.

Aisha se rio, y levantó las manos en señal de paz. –Sigue sin darte un caso, ¿no? –le preguntó a Pepa, e imitó la posición que esta había tomado sobre el banco, recostándose sobre el respaldo y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la calidez del sol en la fría mañana de ese sábado de invierno.

–Hasta las narices me tiene ya –contestó Pepa sin abrir los ojos, tratando de dejar que los rayos del sol la relajaran un poco–. Que como tenga que volver a hacer un turno en expedición de carnets y pasaportes, voy a terminar disparando a alguien de pura frustración.

La Inspectora Jefe no pudo evitar abrir los ojos ante las palabras de Pepa, y la miró perpleja. Esta abrió los ojos al no obtener respuesta de su compañera de banco, y se sonrió al ver la cara con la que la rubia la estaba observando. –Vale, puede que esté exagerando un poco –añadió para tranquilizar a la Inspectora–. Pero es que va para tres semanas que me he reincorporado, y sigue sin dejarme participar en ningún caso, joder.

–Se preocupa por ti, Pepa –le dijo la Inspectora, levantándose del banco para estirar un poco las piernas y evitar calambres posteriores–. Y viendo lo que acaba de ocurrir, no puedo decir que no comparta en parte su opinión.

Pepa estaba a punto de contestar a su amiga con un desaire, pero se reprimió en el último momento. Lo cierto era, que incluso ella tenía que reconocer que se había asustado ligeramente cuando se había encontrado sin aliento y con un dolor punzante atravesándole el pecho. –Puede que no esté todavía al cien por cien –concedió la morena–, pero no estoy inválida, Aisha. No puede seguir manteniéndome en una silla hasta que a él le plazca y decida que ya puedo realizar mi trabajo como antes. Soy policía, mi labor consiste en mucho más que en correr detrás de los malos –añadió, repitiendo las palabras de la propia Inspectora.

La rubia podía ver el desaliento reflejado en el rostro de Pepa –¿Quieres que hable con él? –Ofreció, tratando de animar a la morena.

Pepa le sonrió agradecida, pero negó con la cabeza. –Prefiero hacerlo yo –le dijo, a la vez que volvía a calzarse sus zapatillas–. Además, le prometí a Silvia que tendría en cuenta los motivos de su padre antes de presentarme en su despacho liando una verraquera.

La Inspectora volvió a reírse al imaginarse a Pepa pataleando como una niña pequeña en el despacho del Comisario. –Tal vez sea la mejor idea, sí –le dijo asintiendo, sin perder la sonrisa–. Pues nada, bonita, yo te voy a ir dejando. Que aprovechando el día libre he quedado para desayunar, y aún me tengo que quitar de encima esta peste a chotillo. ¿Mañana a la misma hora? –Preguntó, ofreciendo su mano a Pepa para ayudarla a levantarse.

–Ostras, que se me había olvidado avisarte de que no voy a estar en Madrid hasta el Lunes –contestó la morena, aceptando la ayuda para incorporarse del banco–. Mañana me voy a Valencia, que aprovechando el puente de Diciembre, y con el aliciente de no tener nada que hacer en Comisaría, me voy a ver a mi madre unos días.

–Oye, ¿qué bien te lo montas, no? –le dijo la Inspectora en tono de burla–. Que te acabas de incorporar y ya te estás yendo de vacaciones.

–Anda, tira –le dijo la morena, pegándole un pequeño empujón para que se pusiera en marcha de nuevo–. Que bastante cruz tengo ya con lo que tengo.

–Te lo digo en serio, ¿eh? –añadió la rubia, girándose mientras caminaba de espaldas para mantener la distancia con la Subinspectora–. Que yo le veo a esto cierto tufillo a nepotismo.

–Nepotismo te voy a dar yo a ti, tira que aún te la ganas –Pepa señaló con su índice a la lejanía, indicándole a la Inspectora Jefe por dónde debía marcharse.

–Oye, oye, menos lobos. Que te recuerdo que soy tu superiora –Aisha trató de poner cara seria y de autoridad, pero no frenó sus pasos por si acaso tenía que salir corriendo.

–Pues nada, ya que hoy te ha dado por sacar las grandes palabras del diccionario a pasear, yo que tú salía pitando. Porque se está rifando un magnicidio, y tú llevas todas las papeletas, guapa.

Aisha se echó a reír al escuchar las palabras que Pepa había pronunciado con tanta seriedad, y por fin frenó sus pasos acercándose de nuevo a ella. –¡Pero qué bonita eres, coño! –le dijo, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a la morena antes de retomar su camino de nuevo–. Anda, pásalo bien en la tierra de las naranjas. Y tráeme algo, ¿eh?

–Ricino te voy a traer, para esa mala uva que te gastas –Pepa le contestó con una media sonrisa, mientras veía a la Inspectora, que aún se reía, alejarse en la distancia.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Pepa se despertó sobresaltada, su almohada empapada en sudor como tantas otras mañanas últimamente. Ya ni siquiera se sorprendía, se había convertido en una especie de rutina para ella. La morena miró el despertador sobre su mesilla y volvió a recostarse sobre la cama al ver que se había despertado casi media hora antes de la hora programada. Pepa estiró la mano y desconectó la alarma, sabía que no volvería a dormirse. La humedad de la almohada le recordó su pesadilla, y molesta por la situación, la tiró al suelo malhumorada.

Pepa giró la cabeza y se quedó observando la figura de Silvia, que reposaba sobre su costado a unos centímetros de la suya. _Demasiados centímetros_, pensó, y se acercó a ella, hundiendo su nariz entre los rizos de su melena y amoldándose a su espalda mientras su brazo rodeaba la cintura de la pelirroja. El simple aroma de Silvia consiguió calmar sus nervios, y Pepa se relajó, dispuesta a disfrutar de esa media hora de tranquilidad junto a su mujer.

–Mmmmm –el sonido se escapó del cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos, y Pepa levantó un poco la cabeza para comprobar si había vuelto a despertar a Silvia con su ritual mañanero. La mano de la pelirroja se movió para agarrar la suya y pegarla contra su pecho, a la vez que se acurrucaba más aún contra el cuerpo que tenía pegado a su espalda–. ¿Qué hora es?

La había vuelto a despertar. Pepa se reprendió mentalmente por haber vuelto a perturbar el sueño de Silvia por enésima vez en los últimos meses, ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de mañanas que había ocurrido. La morena besó el cuello de su mujer y susurró –Aún es temprano, princesa. Vuelve a dormirte.

Pero Silvia no le hizo caso, y giró entre sus brazos para quedar cara a cara con Pepa, sus narices rozándose en la oscuridad de la habitación. –No quiero –contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa que Pepa apenas si distinguió en la penumbra. La mano de Silvia se enredó en el pelo azabache de su mujer, colocando un mechón rebelde tras su oreja, y notando en las yemas de sus dedos la humedad que aún impregnaba la nuca de ésta–. Estás empapada –le dijo, moviendo su mano para acariciar el rostro que tenía frente al suyo, un rostro que sólo intuía a la tenue luz del alba que se colaba por la ventana–. ¿Otra pesadilla? –le preguntó, acercándose un poco más para depositar un beso en sus labios.

–Nah, es que hace mucho calor en este cuarto, pelirroja –Pepa intentó desviar la atención del tema reclamando otro beso de su mujer. No quería preocupar más a Silvia, bastante era que la había vuelto a despertar una mañana más.

–Pepa –Silvia se separó un poco de ella para poder observar su rostro con detenimiento–, estamos en pleno Diciembre y anoche nos olvidamos de conectar la calefacción.

La morena suspiró, pillada en su propia mentira. –Ya ni recuerdo lo que sueño por las noches, Silvia, de verdad –volvió a mentir–. No le des más importancia, ¿vale?

La pelirroja no parecía convencida, pero supo distinguir la necesidad que Pepa tenía de cambiar de tema, así que cedió y se limitó a acurrucarse de nuevo entre los brazos de una Pepa que la apretó contra sí, agradeciendo el gesto de su mujer. –¿Sabes de lo que sí me acuerdo? –Preguntó.

–Vete tú a saber, conociéndote… –Silvia bromeo, sin separarse de ella ni cuando Pepa le mordió la oreja por revoltosa.

–Me acuerdo de que voy a pasar dos días lejos de ti.

Silvia depositó un beso sobre el hombro de Pepa antes de separarse un poco para poder mirarla a la cara. –Siento no poder acompañarte, mi vida. Pero las cosas están un poco revolucionadas en la Comisaría.

–Lo sé –Pepa la tranquilizó, la morena sabía que no era el mejor momento para pedirse días libres en San Antonio, con todos los casos que tenían sin cerrar–, y tu padre en vez de dejarme ayudar me tiene atada en la oficina.

Silvia se sonrió ante el pequeño bufido que Pepa soltó tras su comentario. –Quizá deberías hablar con él cuando vuelvas de ver a tu madre. Intentaré allanarte el terreno mientras estás fuera para que esté más receptivo a tu vuelta, ¿vale? –Silvia le dijo, tratando de animarla. Sabía lo difícil que le estaba resultando a la morena desde su vuelta el estar restringida a las cuatro paredes de la Comisaría.

–¿Harías eso por mi? –Pepa le preguntó sorprendida.

–Claro que sí, boba –contestó, besando la nariz de Pepa antes de dirigirse a sus labios–. Es evidente que la Comisaría te necesita, y mi padre es el único que parece empeñado en alargar tu recuperación.

–Oye –Pepa le dijo, fingiendo curiosidad a la vez que juntaba más aún sus cuerpos–, ¿y qué voy a tener que hacer yo para recompensar tu esfuerzo?

Silvia pegó su cara a la de Pepa, hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros de los de ella. –Se me ocurren un par de cosas que puedes hacer antes de irte –le dijo, y no le dio tiempo a Pepa ni de replicar. Silvia la besó y dejó que Pepa enredara su cuerpo con el de ella. La morena se alegró de poder pasar así esos últimos minutos de su mañana juntas, cualquier otro tema podría esperar hasta su vuelta.

* * *

Pepa abrió los ojos al escuchar por la megafonía del vagón la voz que anunciaba la entrada del tren en la estación Joaquín Sorolla de Valencia; el recuerdo de esa mañana con Silvia la había acompañado durante todo el viaje, y aún seguía presente en su mente. La morena cogió su equipaje de mano y salió del tren, abandonando el andén camino de la salida, siguiendo la señal que indicaba la parada de Taxis más cercana.

Era la primera vez que se separaba de su mujer desde que había salido del hospital, y sabía que se le iba a hacer difícil la distancia. Era otra de las cosas que odiaba de todo ese proceso de recuperación por el que estaba pasando; ahora, cada vez que tenía que separarse de Silvia, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Pero Pepa sabía que este viaje era necesario. Al igual que sabía que las carreras matutinas la estaban ayudando a mantener su cordura, sabía que necesitaba hacer esto, si no lo hacía, estaba segura de que nunca iba a poder pasar página y superar lo que había ocurrido.

Pepa sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y marcó el número de teléfono de su madre a la vez que se introducía en el primer taxi de la larga fila que esperaba frente a las puertas de la estación. Los tonos de llamada sonaron en su oído, y Pepa miró al taxista para indicarle la dirección, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, su madre descolgó el teléfono.

–Hola Mamá, soy yo –le dijo, y volvió a mirar al taxista mientras tapaba el micro del teléfono–. Al aeropuerto, por favor –le indicó, antes de volver a la llamada. Pepa esperó a que su madre la saludara y le soltara la ristra de reproches habituales de cada llamada; que si era una descastada, que si ya no quería cuentas con ella, que nunca iba a verla… Pepa aguantó pacientemente la lista de rquejas, y aprovechó para sacar de su bolsillo el billete de avión, queriendo comprobar una vez más la hora de salida del vuelo. Cuando Pepa consideró que su madre ya debía haberse desahogado lo suficiente, la morena volvió a hablar–. Escucha, mamá, necesito pedirte algo. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Pepa esperó a escuchar la reacción de su madre antes de continuar, su vista fija en las letras impresas sobre el papel que tenía entre sus manos mientras su dedo repasaba una y otra vez el código del aeropuerto de destino de su vuelo: VCE

* * *

_**Pues eso es todo por hoy...**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Título: **Capítulo 21

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pareja:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Antena 3 y Globomedia, yo sólo los he cogido prestados durante un rato para escribirla.

Los comentarios y opiniones de cualquier índole son simpre bienvenidos. :)

* * *

Siento el retraso! He tenido algunos problemas con este capítulo, y es que el condenado se resistía a salir. Pero bueno, finalmente, tras una dura pelea, aquí está. Agradecimiento extra-super especial para **'lovelyafterglow (lj)'** por toda su ayuda. Sin sus correcciones, el capítulo habría tenido un aspecto lamentable.

Y antes de seguir, agradecerle sus comentarios a **Algenib **y a **Pepsi Fan**. Me alegro de que sigáis por aquí, ¡que paciencia tenéis!. Por cierto, **Pepsi Fan**, si aún estás interesada en leer el libro que mencioné, mándame un privado y te comento, ¿ok?. Pues nada, vamos allá con la actualizción de hoy.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Pepa se despertó empapada en sudor de nuevo, otra mañana más. La situación empezaba a ser insoportable, desesperante incluso. Cada día le minaba un poco más la moral, haciendo que se sintiera cada vez menos segura de sí misma, más desanimada y con menos ganas de seguir adelante. Y es que por mucho que se esforzaba, todo seguía igual. Su cuerpo se había recuperado casi por completo, y no entendía por qué no ocurría lo mismo con su mente, con su alma, con ese recóndito lugar de su inconsciente que no la dejaba seguir adelante con su vida como una persona normal. Seguía atrapada en aquella jodida bodega. Aún meses después de lo ocurrido, Pepa seguía anclada a ese momento. Y desde entonces, su vida parecía el puto día de la marmota, todas las mañanas igual.

_Ya hay que joderse, _pensó, su vista fija en el techo de la habitación de hotel en la que se encontraba. _A penas si pego ojo, y cuando consigo dormirme es para esta mierda. _Pepa trató de familiarizarse con el lugar, que aún se hallaba en penumbra gracias a las gruesas cortinas que evitaban que el sol se colara dentro del cuarto, y giró su cabeza para contemplar el hueco que quedaba libre junto a ella en la cama. No pudo evitar echar de menos la presencia de su mujer a su lado como cada mañana, pero se alegró de que, al menos hoy, no hubiera podido perturbar el sueño de Silvia.

Por un momento se arrepintió de no haberle contado sus planes a la pelirroja, si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez Silvia habría podido estar allí con ella en ese momento, disfrutando de unos días en el bello país en el que se encontraba. Pero las dudas desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado. No habría días tranquilos ni de relax para Pepa mientras aquel bastardo siguiera libre. Malhumorada, apartó la ropa de la cama de un golpe y se incorporó, acercándose a la ventana y corriendo las cortinas para dejar entrar los primeros rayos de luz del día. Padua lucía tranquila a las seis de la mañana, nada que ver con el bullicio con el que la ciudad la había recibido la noche anterior, al bajar del tren que la había traído desde Venecia. Pepa se permitió un último momento de añoranza por no poder disfrutar de la situación con Silvia; sin mentiras, ni mafiosos, ni nada que no fueran ella y su pelirroja. Finalmente, sacudió la cabeza, y abrió el ventanal de la habitación, dejando que el aire frío de la mañana la despejara.

La Subinspectora se dirigió hacia el baño y una vez dentro, giró el grifo del agua fría a tope. El fuerte chorro de agua le golpeó la cara, y Pepa dio un respingo cuando el agua helada entró en contacto con su piel. Tardó un par de segundos en acostumbrarse, pero pronto, la diferencia de temperatura entre el agua y su piel, todavía acalorada por el mal despertar, empezó a resultarle agradable, y le ayudó a mantener a raya la melancolía que había amenazado con apoderarse de ella minutos antes. Pepa disfrutó de su ducha, tratando de preparase para el día que tenía por delante.

Un par de horas después, refrescada y ya desayunada, un taxi la dejaba frente a las puertas de un gran muro de cemento. La placa incrustada en la pared junto a la puerta leía: Carcere di Massima Sicurezza Due Palazzi. La Prisión de Padua se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. Veinte minutos de viaje en taxi y un buen puñado de euros después, Pepa se dirigía hacia la garita en la que se encontraban los guardias encargados de la vigilancia de la puerta de entrada. Desde que había leído el más que escaso informe sobre el caso del Gordo en la base de datos de la Policía, Pepa no había parado hasta localizar la orden de extradición de los dos desgraciados que habían sobrevivido al tiroteo de la casona. Sabía que no debería estar allí, que las probabilidades de conseguir alguna pista útil sobre el paradero del Gordo eran ínfimas, pero no había podido resistirse, al menos necesitaba intentarlo.

El guardia de seguridad se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Pepa, al otro lado de la doble verja que cerraba el paso hacia el siguiente control. Cuando el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla, Pepa le enseñó su acreditación como periodista del diario El País. Tener amigos en la sección de Recursos Humanos del periódico había resultado ser más que útil. _Algo me dice, que Sergio no va a conformarse con la típica postal navideña este año, _pensó, recordando la conversación que había mantenido con su amigo días atrás_. _El hombre ni siquiera le había preguntado para qué necesitaba la acreditación, tan sólo le había pedido que la usara con sentido común.

El guardia se aseguró de que la acreditación y el DNI de Pepa coincidían, y comprobó en los registros que, efectivamente, Pepa Miranda, periodista de El País, tenía una entrevista con uno de los presos extraditados desde España meses atrás. La morena no tenía ni idea de qué iba a conseguir entrevistándose con aquel desgraciado, pero sabía que tenía que intentarlo o se odiaría por ello.

Tras pasar los posteriores controles, Pepa atravesó el patio del centro carcelario, camino de la zona habilitada para las visitas a los presos. La habían informado de que debido a la naturaleza de la visita, habían dispuesto para ella una de las habitaciones de entrevistas personales. Pepa aún no podía creer la suerte que había tenido, pero a medida que avanzaba por los pasillos de la prisión, a medida que el momento de encontrarse cara a cara con uno de los bastardos que habían destrozado su vida meses atrás se acercaba, el nudo de su estómago se hacía más y más patente. Pepa trató de tranquilizarse, repitiéndose una y otra vez que no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse, era una policía entrenada para defenderse, y estaba rodeada de guardias armados que estaban preparados para hacer uso de las mismas si la situación lo requiriera. Pero Pepa sabía que ese no era el problema. Su problema no era terror físico, no tenía miedo a que pudieran atacarla, herirla ni nada similar. Su problema estaba en su cabeza, y en lo que aquellos bastardos habían conseguido hacer con su mente aquel día.

La morena empezaba a notar como las gotas de sudor iban acumulándose en su frente, y se llevó la mano a la misma para secárselas. El guardia que la acompañaba le dedicó una mirada distraída, y al ver el rostro pálido de la mujer, se dirigió a ella en un rápido italiano, mostrando su preocupación por el estado de la supuesta periodista. Pepa estaba tan ensimismada dentro de su propia pesadilla que apenas si escuchó la voz del hombre, pero sí notó la mano que le rozó el brazo con cautela. La Subinspectora centró su mirada perdida en la cara preocupada del guardia que la escoltaba, y se dio cuenta de que su estado de ansiedad era evidente también para él. Pepa trató de sonreír para restar gravedad a la situación, pero el guardia volvió a preguntarle en un acelerado italiano si se encontraba bien.

Pepa chapurreó como pudo su respuesta. Si le hubieran dicho años atrás, que las vacaciones que había pasado en el país vecino durante sus años mozos le iban a servir de algo en el futuro, la morena se habría desternillado. Y es que por aquel entonces, sólo se había molestado en aprender a decir lo necesario para embelesar a las guapas italianas con sus encantos. Viendo el rostro preocupado del guardia, Pepa fingió estar nerviosa por la situación y mintió sobre los motivos de su ansiedad. Le explicó al guardia que nunca había entrevistado a un miembro de la camorra, y que el hecho de estar en una celda a solas con ese criminal la inquietaba un poco. El guardia le sonrió paternalmente y, de nuevo, en un italiano vertiginoso que a Pepa le costó horrores comprender, le dijo que no se preocupara, que los guardias estarían en todo momento en la puerta de la sala por si los necesitaba. Pepa le devolvió la sonrisa, y se obligó a tranquilizarse. Si había liado todo lo que había liado para llegar hasta allí no iba a joderlo ahora. La morena asintió, para reafirmar al hombre de que todo estaba bien, y de nuevo retomaron su camino hacia la sala en la que iba a producirse el encuentro.

Diez minutos más tarde, Pepa se encontraba sentada frente a la única mesa que ocupaba el habitáculo en el que esperaba a Fabricio Dezza. La morena reorganizaba nerviosamente los objetos que reposaban sobre ella. Habría preferido tener su Magnum a mano, sin embargo, lo único que había podido introducir en la prisión era un cuaderno, un boli y la ineludible grabadora que siempre acompañaba a los periodistas. El guardia la había informado de que, una vez llegara el preso, tendrían media hora para la entrevista. Antes de abandonar la sala, había insistido en que si la morena necesitaba algo, sólo tendría que llamar al guardia de la puerta. Pepa le había agradecido el gesto y las molestias que el hombre se había tomado para hacerla sentir a gusto, y se había quedado allí sola, esperando para encontrarse de nuevo con uno de los hombres que habían cambiado su vida de la peor de las maneras posibles.

* * *

Silvia se sentó en una de las sillas altas que ocupaban la sala de cafés de la Comisaría, dispuesta a beberse el líquido marrón que se hacía pasar por café pero que en realidad ofendía el buen nombre de éste. Su sabor era horrible, pero tendría que conformarse con la dosis de cafeína que le proporcionaba la máquina de la sala. Hoy no tenía tiempo de escaparse al Bar de Lola, estaba hasta arriba de trabajo y sabía que sus visitas al nuevo local de su hermana nunca eran cortas, al final, entre una cosa y otra, se les iba la hora charlando.

La pelirroja removía su café con la cucharita de plástico que le había proporcionado la máquina, mientras con la otra mano buscaba sus últimas llamadas en el móvil. Desde que Pepa se había marchado el día anterior, apenas había hablado con ella. Al parecer, Pepa había llegado con un dolor de cabeza terrible a Valencia y había pasado la mayor parte del día descansando. Su conversación de la noche anterior se había limitado a unos pocos minutos en los que apenas si habían hablado de nada.

Silvia pulsó la última llamada y se acercó el teléfono a la oreja, para acto seguido recibir una comunicación por parte del servidor, avisándola de que el teléfono al que estaba llamando se encontraba apagado o fuera de cobertura. La pelirroja, decepcionada por no poder hablar con su mujer, cortó la llamada y se quedó removiendo su café, observando su móvil con aire taciturno.

–¿Te lo vas a beber, o tu plan es removerlo hasta que se desintegre?

Silvia levantó la cabeza sorprendida, y vio a la nueva Inspectora Jefe que se encontraba de pie junto a la máquina de cafés, sopesando por cuál de las opciones decidirse. Silvia estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni se había percatado de la presencia de la mujer. Aisha la miró y le sonrió.

–¿Por qué estás torturando a tu café?, ¿no consigues hablar con Pepa? –Le dijo, mientras ella misma revolvía el café que acababa de sacar de la máquina, esperando a que se enfriara. Silvia la miró extrañada, y Aisha le hizo un pequeño gesto con su barbilla, señalando el móvil que la pelirroja aún sostenía en su mano.

–Oh –Silvia asintió, entendiendo por fin a qué se refería la rubia–. Se ha ido a Valencia unos días.

–A ver a su madre, ¿no? –corroboró la Inspectora, mientras daba el primer sorbo a su café. Silvia de nuevo volvió a mirarla extrañada–. Me lo dijo el otro día, cuando salimos a correr –Aisha se explicó al ver la cara de confusión de la pelirroja.

–Perdona –Silvia volvió a asentir, empezando a sentirse un tanto estúpida–. No sé dónde tengo la cabeza hoy.

Se había olvidado por completo de que, en las últimas semanas, la nueva se había unido a la rutina deportiva de Pepa. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de que la mujer parecía buena gente, y que en realidad llevaba trabajando con ella bastante más tiempo que Pepa, Silvia no tenía con la rubia ninguna relación más allá de la meramente profesional. Tal vez se debiera al carácter de la nueva, demasiado centrada en su trabajo, siempre haciendo horas extra, siempre la última en abandonar la oficina. Muchas veces, Silvia pensaba que tal vez lo hacía para compensar por la falta de una vida personal fuera de la Comisaría. En cierto modo, era como si tuviera que demostrarle a todo el mundo que, a pesar de su edad, su puesto se lo había ganado a base de trabajo y esfuerzo. _Como si necesitara demostrarle nada a nadie, sólo su expediente da miedo, _pensó la pelirroja. _Quizá por eso no hemos encajado_, _tal vez nos parecemos demasiado en ese sentido. _Sin embargo, no había ocurrido lo mismo con el resto de compañeros, que desde primera hora habían hecho buenas migas con la nueva Inspectora Jefe de San Antonio, incluida Pepa. _Sobre todo Pepa, _se dijo, acordándose por un momento del carácter extrovertido de su mujer que conseguía ganarse a todo el mundo.

–Silvia –la pelirroja dio un pequeño salto en su silla al notar una mano en su hombro–. ¿Te encuentras bien? –Aisha, que se había acercado hasta ella, la estaba mirando con preocupación, y Silvia se sintió mortificada al darse cuenta de que se había abstraído de tal manera que se había olvidado de que la Inspectora seguía allí.

–Menuda mañana llevo –le dijo, tratando de disculparse por su extraño comportamiento–. Apenas si he dormido, y creo que mis neuronas están teniendo ciertos problemas con la sinapsis. No me lo tengas en cuenta.

Aisha se sonrió ante la explicación de la Doctora Castro. –No te preocupes –le dijo–. Estoy segura de que mañana se te habrá pasado todo –pero ante la nueva mirada de perplejidad de Silvia, se vio obligada a explicar sus palabras una vez más–. Mañana vuelve Pepa, ¿no?

–¿Si? –Silvia contestó confundida, aún sin saber a dónde quería llegar la Inspectora.

–Pues eso –fue lo único que contestó la mujer, que no pudo evitar reírse al ver el ceño fruncido de Silvia. La Inspectora le dio una última palmadita de ánimo al hombro de la pelirroja y salió de la sala, antes de que Silvia, que por fin había conseguido descifrar el sentido de las palabras de Aisha, pudiera decir nada en su defensa. _¿Y qué le iba a decir?, _pensó.Y es que la Inspectora Alcaraz tenía razón_. Si parezco una quinceañera con el pavo. Que se va Pepa por unos días y me paso la noche en vela. _Silvia se levantó de la mesa y se bebió el café de un trago, tratando de espabilarse. La pelirroja se dirigió hacia su laboratorio, pero esta vez llevaba la sonrisa puesta. Su Pepa volvía mañana.

* * *

Pepa empleó los momentos de soledad que le concedieron mientras traían a Dezza, para centrarse y recuperar la calma. Si no, todo el circo que había montado para llegar hasta allí, no iba a servir de nada. Tenía que estar serena para poder enfrentarse a aquel desgraciado. Para cuando la puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse, Pepa parecía otra persona, sus nervios e inseguridades habían desaparecido. En su lugar, su rostro despiadado no dejaba lugar a dudas de que no estaba allí para intercambiar cuatro palabritas tontas con aquel hombre. Pepa bajó la mirada, de manera que su larga melena le cubría el rostro, resguardando sus rasgos de los ojos del prisionero. La morena se entretuvo toqueteando los botones de la grabadora, fingiendo estar programando el pequeño artefacto.

Los guardias sentaron a Dezza en la silla que estaba frente a la suya, y le reiteraron una vez más, que si necesitaba algo, estaban al otro lado de la puerta. Pepa les dio las gracias sin levantar la cabeza, y en cuanto los guardias hubieron abandonado la estancia, Pepa levantó la vista, para clavarla en el rostro del hombre que se sentaba frente a ella. El italiano tardó unos segundos en reconocerla, pero en cuanto la comprensión se dibujó en su cara y el hombre se incorporó para alertar a los guardias de lo que estaba sucediendo, Pepa saltó como un resorte de su silla y se puso tras él, cogiéndolo por el cuello mientras su otra mano tapaba su boca. La morena apretó fuertemente el cuello del hombre con su brazo, para dejarle claro que no estaba de broma. Era una suerte que hubieran asignado una habitación sin cámaras de seguridad para la entrevista, Pepa no tenía ni idea de qué habría hecho si la habitación hubiese estado vigilada. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, ni machacarse más por haber actuado de una forma tan impulsiva en todo aquel asunto. Decidió agarrarse al hecho de que la suerte parecía estar de su lado en esta ocasión.

No dejaba de ser curioso que, con todo lo precavida y neurótica que se había vuelto en su vida cotidiana, la razón y el buen juicio parecían haberse tomado unas vacaciones cuando de aquel asunto se trataba. La morena acercó su boca al oído del desgraciado que había causado tanto daño a su gente aquel fatídico día de Julio, y le susurró. –Como grites, te parto el cuello –le habló en castellano, sabía que él lo entendería perfectamente. El hombre no dejaba de patalear, y se removía, golpeándole el antebrazo para tratar de liberarse de la presa en la que Pepa lo tenía sujeto, así que la morena insistió–. Cuanto más te resistas, peor va a ser para ti, gilipollas.

Dezza perseveró un par de segundos más, hasta que se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, cuanto más peleaba contra la restricción, más le costaba respirar. Decidió relajar sus músculos y esperar a ver que ocurría. Algo le decía que si Miranda no lo había matado todavía, era porque ese no era el objeto de su visita.

–Buen chico –le dijo, relajando levemente la presión en el cuello del hombre, a pesar de que todo en su ser le pedía a gritos que rematara la faena. Pero no era a él a quien Pepa buscaba, él era un simple esbirro y su muerte no cambiaría nada–. ¿Dónde está? –Volvió a susurrar en su oído.

Dezza trató de contestar, pero la mano de Pepa sobre su boca se lo impidió. La morena se disponía ya a retirarla para permitirle hablar, pero prefirió hacer una última advertencia antes. –Un solo grito, ruido, o movimiento extraño y te hundo la nuez. ¿Estamos? –Pepa apretó sobre la zona mencionada para dejarle claro de lo que hablaba, y Dezza asintió para que la mujer pudiera verlo, algo en el tono de la morena le decía que no estaba tirándose un farol.

Pepa retiró su mano levemente de la cara del italiano, dejándola a una distancia prudencial, en caso de que el hombre decidiera hacer caso omiso a sus palabras. El italiano tragó saliva antes de contestar. –No tengo ni idea de donde está –le dijo–. No nos informa de sus movimientos.

Pepa apretó un poco más el cuello del hombre, y este volvió a echar las manos al brazo de Pepa, tratando de pararla. –Es la verdad, joder. No tengo ni puta idea de dónde está el Gordo.

–No me mientas –la morena le dijo entre dientes–. Puede que no los sepas con certeza, pero seguro que sabes cuales suelen ser sus refugios cuando las cosas se ponen feas, ¿no es verdad?.

Dezza se agarró con más fuerza al brazo de Pepa, de nuevo le costaba respirar. –No tengo ni idea, yo sólo soy un… –el italiano tosió, agobiado por la presión que la morena seguía ejerciendo al rededor de su cuello.

–¿Un qué? –Pepa no aflojó, no dejándose influenciar por el malestar del hombre, lo cierto era que no podría haberle importado menos.

Dezza volvió a tragar saliva, y trató de contestar. –Un peón –dijo finalmente.

–Y dime, peón –Pepa lo pegó un poco más contra ella, para demostrarle que seguía teniendo el control–, ¿la vida de tu amo vale más que la tuya?. Porque como no me des algo, voy a seguir apretando hasta sacártelo de dentro.

–Aunque supiera algo… –el hombre dijo algo más, pero la dificultad que estaba teniendo para respirar hicieron que Pepa no pudiera entender sus palabras.

–Repítelo –le increpó Pepa, aún presionando en el cuello del hombre.

–Le tengo…más miedo a él, que a…ti –consiguió articular el italiano, y sus palabras hicieron que Pepa aflojara levemente a su presa, al recordar lo sucedido en la Casona y de lo que era capaz el Gordo cuando alguien se cruzaba en su camino.

Dezza aprovechó para meter una sonora bocanada de aire a los pulmones, pero no hizo ademán de soltarse. –¿Crees que vuestro servicio de Inteligencia no intentó ya hacerme cantar?. ¡Yo no sé nada!.

–Si no sabes nada, entonces tampoco me sirves para nada –Pepa le susurró maquiavélicamente en el oído.

–¿Y que vas a hacer, pasma? –El oxígeno que había recuperado el italiano, pareció hacerlo razonar con algo más de lucidez. La sorpresa por el inesperado asalto de la morena empezaba a remitir tras el susto inicial, y Dezza se sintió algo más ufano–. ¿Me vas a matar? –le preguntó–. Apuesto a que sí. Total, sólo hay unos 70 guardias armados entre tú y la salida de este agujero –añadió en tono burlesco–. ¿Estás segura de haber pensado esto con detenimiento?

Pepa volvió a aplicar presión sobre la garganta del italiano, no le gustaba verlo tan seguro de sí mismo. Tanta confianza podía provocar que llamara a los guardias antes de que le proporcionara la información que la Subinspectora estaba buscando.

–Mi plan nunca ha sido matarte, comemierda –Pepa volvió a susurrar, y la seguridad en su tono hizo que Dezza de nuevo sintiera un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Tenía la sensación de que, lo que fuera que la morena tuviera en mente para él, iba a ser mucho peor.

–O me das la información que he venido a buscar, o me encargaré, personalmente, de que llegue a oídos de tu jefe el hecho de que has concedido una entrevista a la policía española a cambio de un indulto –Dezza se quedó inmóvil, las palabras de Pepa calando en su mente–. Un comentario a los guardias acerca de quién soy, y mañana la noticia está publicada en El País.

–Yo no te he dicho nada, zorra –el italiano estaba asustado de verdad, sabía lo que significaría para él si Pepa cumplía su amenaza.

–Shhhh, esa boca –le dijo, mofándose de él. Aprovechando ese miedo que sabía que estaba haciendo mella en la coraza del esbirro–. Algo me dice, que tu jefe es de los que primero rebana pescuezos y luego pregunta si había motivos para hacerlo. Y teniendo en cuenta dónde estás alojado ahora mismo, ¿cuánto crees que tardaría en encargarse del asunto? –Pepa continuó, tratando de llevarlo a donde ella quería. Necesitaba acojonarlo como nunca lo habían acojonado antes–. Así que, si es necesario, diré que has cantado la traviata, ¿estamos? –Dezza asintió levemente y la morena prosiguió–. Yo no soy el CNI, yo no sigo sus reglas, ni me asusta un altercado diplomático. Ese bastardo no va a volver a joder a mi familia, y si para conseguirlo te tengo que llevar a ti por delante, pues mala suerte –Pepa volvió a acercarse a su oído y añadió–, para ti.

* * *

El reloj del laboratorio marcaba casi las diez de la noche cuando Silvia por fin abandonó el trabajo. Pese a haberle prometido a su padre que no volvería a pasar el día entero encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes, la pelirroja no había podido cumplir su palabra. Lo que había empezado como una tarde de trabajo extra para compensar por horas perdidas, se había convertido en un maratón ininterrumpido de expedientes y clasificación de pruebas periciáles.

A decir verdad, el trabajo extra le había resultado más bien de entretenimiento a la pelirroja, que seguía sin saber de Pepa desde la noche anterior. Silvia cerró la puerta del laboratorio y se dirigió hacia la planta baja de la Comisaría, al tiempo que volvía a marcar el número de Pepa. Cuando de nuevo recibió el mensaje de la compañía operadora, Silvia decidió cambiar de estrategia. Estaba segura de que había un motivo perfectamente razonable por el que su mujer tenía el teléfono apagado desde su última conversación, pero eso no significaba que la pelirroja no pudiera preocuparse, sobre todo, no después de lo que había ocurrido meses atrás. Buscó un número en la agenda, y aún a riesgo de parecer una de esas esposas agobiantes que necesitaban saber en cada momento donde estaba su pareja, Silvia pulsó el botón de llamar. Dejó que sonaran los tonos de llamada, y contestó tras el saludo al otro lado de la linea. –Hola Concha, ¿no la pillo en la cama, no?

–Ay, hija. Qué más quisiera yo, que me pillaras en la cama, y con un morenazo haciéndome compañía –Concha se rió de su propia ocurrencia, y Silvia no pudo si no unirse a la risa de su suegra.

–No va a cambiar usted nunca, ¿eh? –La pelirroja no lo decía por decir, sabía que no importaba cuantos años pasaran, Concha Ramos iba a ser toda la vida la alegría de la huerta. Silvia se alegró enormemente de que la madre de Pepa volviera a formar parte de sus vidas. A pesar de que la mujer seguía viviendo en Oropesa del Mar, en los meses posteriores al tiroteo, Concha había visitado Madrid innumerables veces, según ella misma, para asegurarse de que su niña estaba bien. Silvia aún se acordaba de las primeras palabras de Pepa al ver a su madre en el hospital. '_Así que esto es lo que hacía falta para que vinieras a vernos, ¿no?. Si lo llego a saber, en vez de mandarte la invitación a la boda te mando un aviso de ingreso hospitalario'. _La pelirroja se sonrió al acordarse de la escena, estaba segura de que Pepa tampoco había olvidado todavía la colleja que había recibido en respuesta a sus palabras.

–Y para que voy a cambiar, digo yo. Si cuando algo sale bien de primeras, es mejor no manosearlo mucho, vaya a ser que se estropee. –Las palabras de Concha la devolvieron al presente, y Silvia volvió a centrarse en la conversación–. Pero tú no me has llamado para que te hable de mis perfecciones ni de mis morenos, o ausencia de ellos como es el caso. Cuéntame princesa, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Silvia volvió a reírse antes de contestar, al tiempo que se metía en el coche. –Pues la desastre de su hija, Concha. Que tiene el móvil apagado y no hay forma de hablar con ella.

–Es que está en la playa –fue la respuesta apresurada de la mujer, que nada más pronunciar las palabras, supo que había errado en la excusa.

Silvia miró su reloj y frunció el ceño. –¿A estas horas?. Pero si son las diez y media de la noche.

–Tú ya sabes cómo es de especialita mi hija, Silvia –Concha trató de contrarrestar el daño como pudo, pero cada vez que hablaba se enfangaba más–. A la niña no le gusta bañarse con el sol como a los demás, no, ella a la luz de la luna.

–Concha –la voz de Silvia sonaba incrédula–. ¿En pleno Diciembre, y con el frío que hace estos días?, ¿me está diciendo que Pepa ha ido a bañarse a la playa a las once de la noche?

Concha se llevó la mano a la frente, maldiciéndose por no haber estado preparada para la llamada. Pepa la había avisado. La había llamado días atrás para pedirle que mintiera por ella si Silvia llamaba para localizarla. Al parecer su hija estaba preparando una sorpresa para la pelirroja, y no quería que esta se enterara de dónde estaba. En el momento, Concha consideró que las probabilidades de que Silvia sintiera la necesidad de llamarla para informarse eran pocas, así que no había preparado ninguna excusa para la ocasión, y ahora estaba pagando por ello. La improvisación nunca había sido el fuerte de la mujer.

–Lo mismo se ha quedado a cenar algo en un chiringuito, flor. Pero tú no te preocupes, que en cuanto llegue, yo le digo que te llame, ¿vale? –Concha cruzó los dedos, esperando que su nuera aceptase la mentira como válida.

Silvia no estaba convencida, las palabras de Concha escondían algo, aunque no fuera capaz de adivinar el qué. –Tienes razón, estará cenando –añadió la pelirroja–. Pues nada, le dices que me llame en cuanto pueda entonces. Gracias, Concha –Silvia prefirió no darle mayor importancia al asunto y se despidió de la mujer, no sin que ésta volviera a asegurarle, antes de colgar, que Pepa la llamaría en cuanto entrase por la puerta.

La Inspectora se quedó unos segundos observando el teléfono, extrañada por la conversación que acababa de mantener. Volvió a mirar el reloj y sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo buscar explicaciones extrañas donde posiblemente no había nada que explicar. Finalmente encendió el contacto del coche y salió del garaje de la Comisaría camino a casa, tantas horas de trabajo estaban empezando a pasar factura y ya no pensaba con claridad.

* * *

Un sonido, molesto e insistente, sacó a Silvia de su duermevela. La pelirroja se quedó unos segundos desorientada, hasta que identificó el sonido como el tono de su móvil. Alargó la mano hasta la mesilla para coger el molesto cacharro, no sin antes fijarse en la hora que anunciaba el despertador que se encontraba junto al teléfono. Las dos de la mañana. Silvia descolgó el teléfono y contestó, aún con la voz tomada por el sueño.

–¿Sil? –La voz de Pepa la despejó por completo en un instante, y la pelirroja abrió los ojos de par en par.

–¿Pepa? –Silvia se incorporó un poco, y se recostó contra el cabezal de la cama.

–Hola princesa, ¿te he despertado?

Silvia negó con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de que su mujer no podía verla en la distancia. –No –añadió al caer en la cuenta–. Estaba adormilada por el cansancio, pero no podía dormirme. Estaba preocupada por ti.

Pepa se sintió como una mierda al escuchar las palabras de Silvia. Cuando había abandonado el hotel esa mañana, había dejado el móvil en la habitación, pensando que los asuntos que tenía que atender en Padua no le llevarían demasiado tiempo, pero lo cierto era que para cuando había terminado, la hora de su tren de vuelta a Venecia se le había echado encima. Después, no queriendo alertar a Silvia de su paradero por culpa de algún anuncio inoportuno de la megafonía, primero de la estación y luego del aeropuerto, Pepa había ido posponiendo la llamada. –Lo siento, pelirroja. Olvidé el cargador del móvil en Madrid, y ya sabes que soy un desastre para acordarme de los números de memoria. Menos mal que una vecina de mi madre me prestó su cargador, no sabes lo difícil que es encontrar una tienda abierta en Domingo.

Silvia iba a recordarle que su madre tenía todos sus teléfonos apuntados, pero no quiso comportarse como una neurótica. La voz de Pepa sonaba terriblemente cansada, como si el fin de semana la hubiera agotado, física y mentalmente, y eso hizo que la pelirroja se olvidara de todo lo demás. –¿Estás bien? –le preguntó preocupada.

–Claro que sí, preciosa. Sólo estoy un poco cansada. ¿Cómo estás tú? –La morena trató de desviar la conversación hacia temas más seguros–. ¿Crees que podrás retomar el sueño después de haberte despertado en mitad de la noche?

Silvia se sonrió, nunca fallaba, era escuchar un término cariñoso escaparse de los labios de Pepa y la pelirroja se derretía. Podía parecer banal, pero lo cierto era que le encantaba escucharlos. Sabía que Pepa no los decía por decir. Pepa nunca hacía nada por hacer, y cada vez que escuchaba un '_princesa', _o cualquiera de los muchos otros nombres que Pepa reservaba para ella, Silvia se sentía como tal, porque Pepa siempre la hacía sentirse especial. De repente, las ganas de ver a la morena se multiplicaron por cien, y Silvia volvió a maldecir la distancia que las separaba.

–No –dijo, contestando por fin a la pregunta que Pepa le había hecho segundos antes.

–¿No?

–No –insistió la pelirroja, volviendo a tumbarse en la cama sobre el lado que Pepa solía ocupar.

–¿Y eso por qué? –Pepa casi podía distinguir el puchero de Silvia a través del teléfono.

–Porque no. Porque te echo de menos y te quiero aquí conmigo, y no a cientos de kilómetros de distancia –Silvia sabía que estaba siendo injusta. Después de todo, había sido ella la que había animado a Pepa a ir a visitar a su madre. Pero es que cuando se lo había dicho, no había contado con lo difícil que se le iba a hacer la separación. Silvia se quedó en silencio, sumida en su descontento, esperando escuchar la réplica de Pepa, pero esta no contestó.

–¿Pepa? –Silvia volvió a hablar cuando, pasados unos segundos, la morena seguía sin decir nada. De nuevo le respondió únicamente el silencio de la línea. Silvia apartó el móvil de su oreja y observó la pantalla, comprobando que la llamada seguía activa y que el silencio no se debía a un corte en la conexión.

–Entonces, ¿me haces un hueco en la cama?

Silvia creyó que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca del susto. La voz de Pepa ya no sonaba en su teléfono, si no en la habitación. La pelirroja se llevó la mano al pecho, tratando de calmarse, y al mirar hacia la puerta del cuarto, distinguió la figura de su mujer apoyada contra el marco de la puerta. La luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana hizo visible la sonrisa picara que se dibujaba en el rostro de su mujer. Silvia salió disparada de la cama y se lanzó a los brazos de una Pepa que la estaba esperando.

La morena la apretó fuerte contra sí, regocijándose en la sensación de volver a tener a Silvia entre sus brazos. Ésta, algo más recuperada ya de la impresión, separó su cabeza del hombro de Pepa y la miró, al tiempo que le propinaba una palmada en el culo.

–Serás idiota, casi me matas del susto, Pepa.

La Subinspectora pegó un salto al recibir el golpe. –Pero bueno, si lo llego a saber no te doy la sorpresa –le dijo fingiendo indignación.

La sonrisa de Silvia iluminó todo el cuarto, y no dejó que Pepa añadiera nada más, cogió su cara entre sus manos y la besó. Pepa se dejó llevar, prefiriendo, con diferencia, ese recibimiento.

–¿Cómo has entrado?, ¿cómo has hecho para que no te oyera? –le preguntó, sin dejar de besarla–. Y, ¿en qué has venido?

Pepa trató de responder a las preguntas de su mujer, pero Silvia no dejaba de comérsela a besos al tiempo que le sacaba la cazadora, y tiraba de ella para llevarla hacia la cama. La pelirroja sólo alcanzó a distinguir dos de las palabras que se escaparon de los labios de Pepa, 'talento'y 'coche'_._ La pelirroja no necesitaba oír nada más por el momento. Pepa había conducido durante horas sólo para estar con ella esa noche, y la pelirroja pensaba recompensárselo de la mejor de las maneras posibles.

* * *

**Pues eso es todo por hoy, ¡hasta la próxima!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Título: **Capítulo 22

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pareja:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Antena 3 y Globomedia, yo sólo los he cogido prestados durante un rato para escribirla.

Los comentarios y opiniones de cualquier índole son simpre bienvenidos. :)

* * *

_**B****uenas noches a todo el mundo. antes de nada, agradecer a 'Pepsi Fan' su comentario del capítulo anterior. ¡Gracias!. **_

_**Bueno, pues os traigo la actualización de hoy, junto con el aviso de que es muy posible que la próxima actualización se retrase un poquillo. Los trabajos y los exámenes me tienen hasta arriba de tarea. Espero que tengáis paciencia y sigáis por aquí para cuando vuelva. Mientras tanto, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo de hoy, y como siempre, gracias por leer, y comentar.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando Pepa se coló en el laboratorio de Silvia. La morena llevaba todo el día atendiendo a tareas inanes que habían conseguido aumentar, tanto su malhumor como su dolor de cabeza. Silvia levantó la vista del microscopio y sonrió al encontrarse con una enfurruñada Pepa apoyada contra la puerta, sus brazos cruzados en señal de enfado.

–¿Qué te ha hecho ahora? –Silvia no necesitaba preguntar, para saber que el malhumor de su mujer tenía que ver con su padre.

La morena no contestó, se limitó a encogerse de hombros, pero su cara lo decía todo. Silvia sintió ganas de reírse ante la postura infantil de Pepa, pero consideró que tal vez no era la mejor idea, teniendo en cuenta la disposición de su mujer en ese momento.

–Ven, anda –le dijo, levantándose y abriendo los brazos como invitación. Pepa aceptó el gesto de cariño de buen grado, y se quedó unos segundos disfrutando de la cercanía de su mujer–. ¿Mejor? –le preguntó la pelirroja, separándose un poco de ella. Y ante la sonrisa de Pepa, Silvia no pudo evitar ponerse de puntillas para dejar un pequeño pico sobre sus labios.

–Mucho mejor –contestó la morena, sin soltar la cintura de Silvia.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó de nuevo, sin moverse de entre los brazos de Pepa. Algo le decía que su mujer necesitaba un ratito a solas con ella.

–Tu padre me ha visto entrenando con Pove en el gimnasio. Ha entrado justo cuando me ha sacudido una patada en el pecho por no apartarme a tiempo, y no veas la que le ha liado al pobre Jose Luís –Pepa le relató lo sucedido contrariada, y Silvia tuvo que esforzarse de nuevo para ocultar la sonrisa.

–No tiene gracia, Silvia –le dijo, apartándose un poco de ella.

–Pero si no me estoy riendo –la pelirroja trató de mantener un semblante serio ante las palabras de su mujer, pero le estaba costando horrores.

Pepa la miró incrédula. –Que nos conocemos, pelirroja –le dijo, señalándola con el dedo de forma acusatoria–. Que para ti todo esto es una risa, pero a mi me está amargando la existencia.

Viendo que las malas pulgas de Pepa no iban a remitir por el momento, Silvia volvió a sentarse frente al microscopio para continuar con su tarea. –Pues habla con él, Pepa. Yo le saqué el tema mientras estuviste de viaje, y se mostró bastante receptivo.

Pepa volvió a cruzar los brazos y se dejó caer sobre la otra silla del laboratorio. –Eso sería hasta que me ha visto esta tarde, despatarrada sobre la colchoneta y boqueando como un puto pez. Que lo he visto en su cara, Silvia. Tu padre me va a tener atada a ese escritorio hasta que me jubile.

Silvia puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la exageración de Pepa, pero no dijo nada más sobre el tema. Sabía que era una cuestión delicada, y Pepa estaba hipersensible con el asunto. –¿Quieres echarme una mano aquí? –le preguntó, tratando de desviar la conversación–. Me harías un gran favor –añadió, al ver la cara de Pepa, que parecía decirle que no era una niña chica que necesitara estar entretenida para no dar por saco a los mayores.

Pepa la observó con recelo, y Silvia suspiró exasperada. –Pepa, si quieres me ayudas, y si no, no. Pero deja de comportarte como si todo el mundo te debiera un duro. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy?

Pepa se tragó la mala contestación que había estado a punto de soltarle a su mujer en el último momento. No era Silvia la que estaba actuando como una gilipollas, era ella. La morena suavizó su expresión–. Tienes razón –concedió, y le ofreció una media sonrisa a su mujer, tratando de arreglar las cosas. Pepa se golpeó los muslos al tiempo que se incorporaba, tratando de cambiar el chip y levantar el ánimo–. ¿Con qué te ayudo?

Silvia la miró unos segundos, aún no muy convencida de la predisposición de la morena. –¿Seguro?

Pepa asintió convencida, y alargó los brazos, abriendo y cerrando las manos para que Silvia le diera trabajo. La pelirroja se rió al ver las payasadas de su mujer, y meneó la cabeza mientras rebuscaba en su escritorio algunos de los expedientes que necesitaba completar antes de archivarlos. –Y luego dicen que soy yo la bipolar –farfulló, entregándole los expedientes una Pepa que le sacó la lengua, pero que aceptó las carpetillas de buen grado.

La morena prestó atención a la explicación que Silvia le dio sobre qué debía hacer con cada uno de los expedientes antes de pasarlos al archivador. Las dos se centraron en su tarea durante un rato, pero por mucho que lo intentaba, Pepa era incapaz de deshacerse de aquel malhumor que la acompañaba desde que había vuelto de Padua. Había intentado racionalizar la situación, tratando de restarle importancia a lo que había averiguado durante su viaje, pero lo cierto era que no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Desde que había abandonado la prisión, tenía un ardor constante en la boca del estómago. La morena sacudió la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en lo que su mujer le había pedido, y completó cuatro de los seis informes que la pelirroja le había entregado, en un tiempo récord.

Silvia la observó desde su mesa, anotando sus últimas observaciones sobre la muestra que había estado analizando. Sabía que a Pepa le ocurría algo, llevaba comportándose de forma extraña desde que había vuelto a casa, pero la pelirroja no quiso darle mayor importancia. –Oye –le dijo, tratando de llamar su atención.

–¿Hmm? –Pepa levantó la vista levemente de los papeles que se encontraban frente a ella, pero enseguida volvió a la tarea.

–Tenemos que hacer con más frecuencia lo de ayer –continuó la pelirroja, sin percatarse de que Pepa estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención. Silvia siguió hablando, rememorando el estupendo día libre que habían pasado juntas antes de volver al trabajo.

Pepa, sin embargo, seguía dándole vueltas a lo que Fabricio Dezza le había contado tras haber caído presa del pánico ante las amenazas de la morena. La información era mucha menos de la que le habría gustado obtener. El esbirro sólo había podido confirmarle que El Gordo había planeado su fuga de España tras la emboscada en la casona. Al parecer, el italiano había sido previsor, y lo había arreglado todo para tener un avión preparado y esperándolo en el aeródromo de Valdemorillo. _Con razón la policía no consiguió seguirle la pista_, pensó la morena.

–Ah, y se me había olvidado contarte que, el otro día, me lo monté con el de correos en el ascensor –la voz de Silvia devolvió a Pepa a la realidad, y la morena levantó la cabeza de inmediato–. Dos veces –añadió la pelirroja, acompañando sus palabras con el gesto de dos dedos de su mano.

Pepa la miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, sus ojos abiertos como platos, y una mezcla de incredulidad y asombro dibujada en su cara.

–Anda, pero si sigues aquí –le dijo a una Pepa que aún la observaba estupefacta–. Y por tu reacción, veo que no te has quedado sorda.

Pepa bajó la cabeza un tanto avergonzada por su comportamiento. –Lo siento, pelirroja. Se me ha ido el santo al cielo.

–No has escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que he dicho, ¿verdad? –Silvia insistió.

La morena le dedicó una sonrisa arrepentida a su mujer, pero Silvia no estaba por la labor, y siguió observándola. Su sempiterna ceja arqueada amenazaba con salirse de su frente mientras esperaba la respuesta de la Subinspectora.

–Has dicho que tenemos que repetir más veces lo de ayer –Pepa trató de recordar.

–Hmmhmm –concedió la pelirroja, que no parecía impresionada con la respuesta–. ¿Qué parte, exactamente? –le preguntó, cruzando sus brazos de forma desafiante.

–Pues, si de mí depende –le dijo la morena, al tiempo que se desplazaba sobre el taburete de ruedas, hasta donde estaba sentada Silvia–, me quedo con la parte en la que lo hicimos en cada uno de los rincones del apartamento –añadió, reposando sus manos sobre las rodillas de Silvia, y moviéndolas lentamente por sus piernas, al tiempo que se acercaba más y más a los labios de la pelirroja, que la miraba cautivada–. Sin embargo, no estoy segura de querer que se repita tu encuentro en el ascensor con el de correos –le dijo, rozando por fin sus labios con los de su mujer.

Silvia se sonrió contra su boca, y se separó levemente de Pepa, para poder mirarla a los ojos. La pelirroja dibujó el labio de Pepa con su pulgar, y pegó su frente a la de su mujer, rozando su nariz con la de ella. –¿Estás bien? –preguntó. Su tono reflejaba cierto aire de preocupación.

Pepa asintió, dejando otro beso en los labios de la pelirroja. –Y hablando de repetir… ya hace que no mancillamos la repisa de tu laboratorio –le dijo, guiñándole un ojo, y acercándose de nuevo para robarle otro beso.

Silvia se rió, y aceptó el beso, pero en seguida separó a Pepa, poniendo su índice sobre los labios de la morena. –¿Estás segura de que todo está bien? –le preguntó, aún reacia a abandonar el tema–. Porque estos últimos días has estado un poco ausente. ¿Fue todo bien en Valencia?

–Esta visto que hoy aquí no se mancilla nada –dijo la morena, fingiendo indignación por la reticencia de Silvia. Pero ante la mirada que le dedicó su mujer, Pepa no tuvo más remedio que contestar a la pregunta.

–Todo bien, Silvia –mintió, no queriendo tratar los verdaderos motivos de su situación con su mujer. Todavía no–. Siento haber estado un tanto distraída. Es que el asunto de tu padre y mi reincorporación están haciendo un número con mi paciencia –Silvia no parecía muy convencida, y Pepa volvió a sentirse fatal por estar comportándose de aquella manera con la pelirroja.

–¿Qué te parece si te lo compenso con una cena esta noche? –le preguntó, esperando a ver la reacción de la pelirroja–. Tú –le dijo, besando primero su mandíbula–, yo –añadió, sus labios moviéndose hasta su cuello–, y una cena romántica –Pepa escuchó la respiración entrecortada de su mujer, y por fin se acercó a su oído, para susurrarle–. Y después, podemos mancillar lo que tu quieras en casa.

Pepa mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Silvia, antes de separarse un poco de ella para poder observar su reacción. Silvia tenía las pupilas dilatadas, y la observaba con una mezcla de excitación y fastidio. –Mira que te gusta tentarme cuando sabes que tengo trabajo que hacer, ¿eh? –le dijo, enredando un mechón de pelo azabache en su dedo, y tirando de él con suavidad para poder hacerse con los labios de Pepa una vez más.– Y menuda perra te ha dado con mancillar las cosas esta tarde –le dijo, cuando por fin se separaron. Silvia se levantó, tratando de poner tierra de por medio entre ella y la tentación que suponía Pepa.

–Joder, Silvia. Que fueron casi dos meses de inactividad, que una necesita recuperar el tiempo perdido.

–Y yo que pensaba que con lo de ayer, habíamos recuperado como mínimo un año de tiempo perdido –contestó, riéndose de nuevo al ver los ojos de Pepa desorbitados, como si Silvia hubiera dicho la cosa más absurda del mundo.

–Un año, dice –Pepa también se incorporó, y recorrió con intención la espalda de Silvia con las yemas de sus dedos, hasta acabar en la nuca de ésta. La morena se sonrió al toparse con la piel de Silvia erizada por el contacto–. No te queda a ti nada, guapa –volvió a susurrarle, pegándose a su espalda, a la vez que sus manos recorrían lentamente los costados de Silvia bajo su bata, hasta llegar a la parte inferior de sus pechos. Pepa rozó levemente la zona, y dejó un último beso en su cuello, antes de separarse de ella por completo y dirigirse hacia la puerta del laboratorio.

–Entonces, ¿a las nueve? –Pepa preguntó antes de cerrar la puerta. Silvia simplemente asintió, su garganta demasiado seca como para contestar de ninguna otra forma–. Pues te veo luego, princesa –la morena le guiñó un ojo, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Silvia soltó un largo suspiro y se dejó caer sobre su silla. –Esto no puede ser sano –se dijo, a la vez que desabrochaba los últimos botones de su camisa–. Y, ¿por qué hace tanto calor aquí? –se preguntó, mirando con los ojos entornados al radiador mientras se abanicaba con uno de los informes sobre su mesa.

* * *

Pepa bajó las escaleras camino de su escritorio. La morena observó por el rabillo del ojo la figura del Comisario, que le daba a Curtis instrucciones sobre algo, y la frustración volvió a consumirla. Se dirigió hacia su mesa, tratando de pasar desapercibida, y se sentó frente a ella, quedándose unos segundos mirando al infinito. Las llaves de su coche se encontraban sobre el escritorio, tentándola, y la morena miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared de enfrente. _Las siete, _pensó. _Si salgo ahora, puedo estar de vuelta para las nueve._

Pepa volvió a mirar hacia donde se encontraba el Comisario, y de nuevo al montón de informes sobre su mesa. –A tomar por culo –musitó, al tiempo que cogías sus llaves y la cazadora que reposaba sobre el respaldo de su silla. Se encaminó hacia la escalera que bajaba hacia el garaje, sin importarle que la vieran. Siempre había creído que la mejor forma de pasar desapercibida, era actuar como si el lugar al que te dirigías fuera realmente el lugar en el que debías estar.

Nadie se percató de su salida, y la morena bajo como una exhalación las escaleras, metiéndose en su coche y tirando la chaqueta hacia la parte de atrás. Estaba a punto de girar la llave en el contacto, cuando unos golpecitos en su ventana la sobresaltaron. La sorpresa se tornó en sonrisa cuando vio a la Inspectora Alcaraz parada junto a su coche con los brazos en jarras.

–¿Qué pasa contigo? –le dijo la rubia cuando Pepa se bajó para saludarla–. Que te vas a Valencia y te olvidas de todo el mundo.

–No me fastidies, rubia, que bastante tengo ya con el día que llevo como para tener que lidiar con tu mosqueo también –le dijo, con una sonrisa que pretendía restarle seriedad a sus palabras.

–¿Te vas ya? –Preguntó la Inspectora esperanzada–. Dime que sí. Anda, dime que sí. Y dime que vas a ser un angel y me vas a acercar a casa –Aisha juntó sus manos frente a su cara a modo de súplica.

–¿Y tu moto? –le preguntó Pepa, echando un vistazo al garaje, y percatándose de que el vehículo de la rubia no estaba por ninguna parte.

–La muy hija de su madre me ha dejado tirada esta mañana –le contestó la Inspectora malhumorada–. He tenido que hacer tres transbordos para venir, porque al parecer no había un puto taxi en toda la zona que pudiera hacer la carrera a esas horas de la mañana. A veces odio esta ciudad.

Pepa se sonrió ante las palabras de la Inspectora. Era evidente que no era la única que estaba teniendo un mal día. –Lo siento, guapa, pero no voy para el centro –le dijo la morena excusándose.

–Anda, ¿entonces el Comisario te ha levantado la penitencia por fin? –preguntó, pero la cara de Pepa le dejó claro que ese no era el caso, y la Inspectora abrió los ojos a la vez que una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro–. ¡Te estás escaqueando del trabajo!

–Shhhh –Pepa le chistó, haciéndole gestos para que bajara la voz, pero la Inspectora se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien como para hacerle caso.

–Pero vamos a ver –le dijo la morena–, ¿tú no tienes nada mejor que hacer que atormentarme?

La rubia pareció meditar su respuesta unos segundos, pero rápidamente respondió. –No. ¿A dónde vamos entonces?

Pepa la miró perpleja. –Estás de broma, ¿no?

–Anda, Pepa. No seas así. Que no me apetece nada llamar a un taxi, que cuando les dices que es para la Comisaría, siempre te tienen esperando una hora. Además, es muy temprano, y no tengo ganas de irme a casa todavía –la Inspectora volvió a mirarla con cara de pena.

–Pues te vas a un bar –contestó Pepa, reacia a que la Inspectora la acompañara en su empresa–. ¿Para qué coño quieres venirte conmigo a Valdemorillo?

–¿Vas a la Sierra?. ¡Genial!, no he ido nunca por esa zona –Aisha rodeó el coche, y se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

Pepa respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Era evidente que no iba a librarse de la mujer sin decirle, claramente, por qué quería ir sola, así que se resignó a hacer el viaje en compañía. Se metió de nuevo en el coche y miró a la Inspectora, que la observaba aún con un aire divertido. –Tú no tienes ni una pizca de vergüenza, ¿no?. ¿Qué pasaría si esto fuera un tema privado o algo personal?

–Pues que me lo habrías dicho –le rebatió la rubia, mirándola con suficiencia pero sin perder la sonrisa–. Pero no lo has hecho, así que es evidente que te traes algo entre manos. Y por si acaso te metes en líos, me voy contigo.

Pepa sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad –Hay que joderse con la mosca cojonera –dijo, refiriéndose a la Inspectora, que no pareció tomarse a mal sus palabras. La morena no sabía si sentirse agradecida por la preocupación, o molesta por verse obligada a ceder a la presión de su compañera.

–¿Y a qué se debe la visita a Valdemorillo? –Aisha preguntó, mientras Pepa maniobraba para sacar el coche del garaje.

La morena pensó por un segundo en decirle la verdad, pero pronto reconsideró la idea. No necesitaba meter a nadie más en líos, bastantes problemas tendría ella si el Comisario se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo. –Es un favor. Un colega que trabaja en el Aeródromo me llamó el otro día para pedirme que me pasara a echarle un vistazo a algo.

La Inspectora pareció satisfecha con la respuesta, y no preguntó nada más sobre el tema. –Oye, ¿qué tal fue todo por Valencia?

Pepa miró de reojo a su acompañante y se rio –Qué rollo tienes –le dijo, negando con la cabeza de nuevo–. Tú lo que quieres saber, es si te he traído algo.

Aisha se llevó las manos al pecho, a la vez que abría la boca, indignada por las palabras de Pepa –Tu insinuación me ofende, ¿sabes? –dijo finalmente, y tras unos segundos añadió–. ¿Me has traído algo, entonces?

La morena volvió a reírse ante el comportamiento infantil de la Inspectora Jefe de la Comisaría. –Mira en la guantera, anda.

La rubia sonrió ilusionada, y abrió la guantera, cogiendo de dentro lo único que se asemejaba a un regalo. La Inspectora retiró el lazo que rodeaba una caja de cartón de pequeñas dimensiones, y abrió la tapa, soltando una sonora carcajada en cuanto vio el contenido del paquete.

–Jo, Pepa. Tú si que sabes como ganarte a una chica –le dijo, riéndose aún, mientras contemplaba la naranja que acababan de regalarle.

Media hora más tarde, Pepa entraba en las instalaciones del Aeródromo de Valdemorillo. Después de un largo tira y afloja, había conseguido convencer a la Inspectora para que se quedara en el coche esperándola, diciéndole que su amigo quería mantener el asunto confidencial. Aisha no había parecido muy contenta con la decisión, pero había terminado por ceder.

Uno de los guardias de seguridad del lugar la dejó pasar al ver su placa, y le indicó como llegar a la zona de oficinas. Una vez dentro, Pepa preguntó a diferentes empleados, hasta dar con la oficina del Gerente. El hombre, de unos cincuenta años, la recibió amablemente en su despacho.

–Gracias por recibirme a estas horas –le dijo la morena–. Habría concertado una cita, pero pasaba por la zona y pensé que podría aprovechar el viaje.

–No es molestia alguna, Subinspectora. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Pepa sacó un pequeño cuaderno del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, y repasó las notas que allí había ido apuntado sobre el caso.

–Verá, en los últimos días, hemos recibido información acerca de un vuelo que salió desde estas instalaciones el pasado mes de Julio –explicó Pepa, tratando de inferir con sus palabras, la importancia del asunto–. Creemos que un delincuente buscado por la policía pudo utilizar su aeródromo como vía de escape.

El Gerente pareció sorprendido por la información –¿Tiene algún otro dato sobre el vuelo? –preguntó–. ¿La fecha concreta, el lugar de destino quizá?

–Sabemos que salió de aquí el 8 de Julio –dijo la morena, mirando sus notas–. Pero me temo que no sabemos el rumbo que llevaba el aparato.

–Vaya, creí que ya habían zanjado ustedes ese asunto con su última visita –de repente, el Gerente parecía incomodo con el rumbo de la conversación.

–¿A qué se refiere?

El hombre carraspeó antes de contestar. –Sus compañeros estuvieron aquí hace unos cuantos meses, preguntando también por los vuelos de ese día en concreto. Les proporcionamos la información que nos solicitaron, así como los registros de vuelo y la hoja de servicios del encargado de la torre de control.

–¿Me está diciendo que la policía ha estado aquí por este asunto con anterioridad? –Pepa insistió, queriendo asegurarse de lo que el hombre le estaba diciendo.

–Bueno, no iban vestidos de uniforme, y no llegaron en coches patrulla, pero se identificaron como Agentes del Estado y traían una orden judicial, así que no pregunté mucho más.

_CNI, _pensó Pepa con desprecio, pero no le dijo nada al hombre. –¿Y cuando dice que se produjo esta visita? –le preguntó.

El hombre se tomó unos segundos, tratando de recordar la fecha con seguridad. –Creo que fue a finales de Julio –contestó por fin–. Me gustaría serle de más ayuda, pero como le dije, sus compañeros se llevaron toda la documentación. No tengo ni idea de a dónde se dirigía ese avión.

Pepa anotó la información en su libreta antes de guardarla de nuevo en su chaqueta y se incorporó, extendiendo su mano hacia el Gerente. –Ha sido usted de gran ayuda, créame.

El hombre aceptó la mano ofrecida a modo de despedida, y acompañó a Pepa de vuelta hasta la salida. Una vez cruzó las puertas de la garita de seguridad, la morena maldijo en voz baja. Cuanto más pensaba sobre el asunto, y lo que acababa de descubrir, más se apoderaba de ella la rabia. ¿Por qué no estaban todos esos datos incluidos en el informe del caso?. ¿Por qué no habían mencionado la visita a Valdemorillo y lo que habían conseguido averiguar allí?

Pepa se introdujo de nuevo en el coche, y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Aisha se sorprendió por las maneras de la Subinspectora, pero una mirada a la cara de Pepa, le dejó claro que en esta ocasión, tal vez era mejor no preguntar.

El camino de vuelta transcurrió en silencio, y no fue hasta que Pepa paró el coche frente al piso de Aisha, que la Inspectora decidió intervenir. –Sabes que si necesitas hablar, o lo que sea, estoy aquí para lo que necesites, ¿verdad?.

Pepa la miró, y la sinceridad que reflejaban los ojos de Aisha hicieron que de nuevo volviera a sentirse mal por estar mintiéndole a todas las personas que se preocupaban por ella. –Otro día, ¿vale? –le dijo, queriendo aparcar el tema por el momento–. Pero gracias, por todo –añadió.

Aisha no quiso insistir. –Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Quiero decir, ¿qué otra persona me traería una naranja como souvenir si no tú? –le dijo, mostrándole el presente mencionado. El gesto consiguió arrancar una leve sonrisa a la Subinspectora, y la rubia se alegró de esa pequeña victoria–. Pórtate bien, ¿eh? –le dijo finalmente, dándole un beso y un abrazo antes de bajarse del coche.

Pepa esperó hasta que la figura de la Inspectora Alcaraz desapareció en el interior del portal para arrancar de nuevo el coche . La morena se reincorporó al tráfico y dejó que las palabras del Gerente del aeródromo volvieran a su mente. '_Sus compañeros estuvieron aquí hace unos cuantos meses'. _Esa frase se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, como si de un disco rayado se tratase.

–Hija de la gran puta –murmuró, pensando en Marina Salgado. Todos aquellos meses, el CNI les había dicho que el caso estaba cerrado, que Interior consideraba que el peligro había pasado y que el tema ya no estaba en manos de las autoridades españolas. Y todo ese tiempo, les habían estado mintiendo. El CNI había vuelto a dejar a la Comisaría de San Antonio con el culo al aire.

Pepa conectó el manos libres e indicó el contacto deseado con la voz. Dejó que sonaran los tonos de llamada al otro lado de la línea, y cuando por fin descolgaron, Pepa habló. –Hola Sara, ¿está Lucas en casa?

* * *

–Silvia, deja ya de mirar el teléfono que lo vas a gastar –Lola puso una copa de vino frente a su hermana antes de volver a meterse en la cocina para sacar los platos que le habían pedido un par de clientes.

Los Nuevos Cachis todavía estaba empezando, pero ya era raro el día que no tenían medio local lleno a la hora de la comida. Las cenas seguían siendo menos concurridas, pero la mayor de las Castro estaba segura de que el negocio tiraría para arriba. Al parecer, la gente del barrio no se había olvidado de ella.

–Es que es muy raro, Lola –dijo la pelirroja cuando su hermana volvió a unírsele en la barra, una vez se aseguró de que el camarero tenía todo bajo control–. Habíamos quedado a las nueve, y cuando salgo me encuentro con que Pepa no está, el coche tampoco y ahora no me coge el teléfono –dijo, mirando de nuevo el reloj que marcaba ya casi las diez de la noche.

–Pues estará trabajando, Silvia. No te preocupes más –Lola trató de tranquilizar a su hermana.

–Que no, Lola, que no. Que Papá la tiene encadenada a la oficina. Pepa no puede hacer trabajo de campo todavía –Silvia miró su móvil por enésima vez en lo que iba de noche. Seguía sin tener respuesta.

–¿Pero no dices que Rocamora la vio salir con la nueva? –Silvia asintió–. Pues ahí lo tienes, la Inspectora le habrá pedido que le eche una mano con algo. Anda, bébete el vinito, y deja ya de darle vueltas al asunto.

Silvia miró a su hermana y sacudió la cabeza resignada. –Tienes razón –concedió con una sonrisa–. Ya estoy otra vez con mi neurosis. Lo más seguro es que haya pillado el atasco de la hora punta y por eso se está retrasando –Silvia decidió ignorar la vocecilla interior que parecía decirle, _y, ¿por qué no contesta al teléfono?_–. Bueno, y tú ¿qué? –le preguntó a su hermana–. ¿Qué tal en el nuevo apartamento?

–Bien, muy bien –la respuesta de Lola fue demasiado apresurada, y la sonrisa que la acompañó no alcanzó sus ojos. Silvia la conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

–Lo odias –le dijo.

–Uy, que tontería. Pero, ¿cómo lo voy a odiar?. Si es un apartamento fantástico.

–Entonces, ¿a qué viene esa cara?. Porque a mi no me engañas, Lola.

La mayor de las Castro se quedó unos segundos callada, sopesando su respuesta. Finalmente, optó por contarle la verdad a Silvia. Sabía que no podía engañar a su hermana por mucho que lo intentase. –Pues, que está vacío, Silvia. Que no tiene vida, que no tiene alegría. Tú tienes a Pepa, Sara tiene a Lucas –Lola se permitió una leve sonrisa antes de continuar–. Incluso Papá tiene a Paco. Y yo me siento como un mueble que ya no pega en el salón.

–Lola –Silvia se estiró por encima de la barra y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana–. Tú no eres ningún mueble –le dijo, dejando un sonoro beso en su mejilla antes de separarse–. Sabía que no te tenías que haber ido de casa tan pronto –Silvia parecía contrariada por la situación–. Pues ya está, decidido, mañana nos pasamos por tu piso, recogemos las cosas y vuelves a instalarte con nosotras. Si Pepa lo está deseando, Lola. Que cuando te fuiste, estuvo una semana deprimida sólo de pensar que no ibas a prepararle más croquetitas para cenar.

Lola se rio, y Silvia cogió su mano, apretándola con cariño. –Tú no eres ningún mueble –le repitió.

–Si ya lo sé, cariño mío. Es sólo que ahora mismo me siento como uno. Pero es algo que tengo que solucionar yo sola –añadió–. Y por mucho que me guste la idea de volver a vuestra casa, esa no es la solución –Lola tiró de la mano que aún sujetaba la suya cuando vio la cara de su hermana entristecerse por sus palabras–. Tengo que volver a encontrar mi sitio en esta familia, Silvia. Y no voy a poder hacerlo hasta que vuelva a ser yo misma.

Silvia resopló descontenta. Sabía que Lola tenía razón, pero le dolía ver así a su hermana y no poder hacer nada para solucionarlo. Lola siempre sabía como animarla, no era justo que ella no pudiera hacer lo mismo. –Pero prométeme que vendrás a casa si necesitas desahogarte, o escapar por unas horas, incluso por unas noches, ¿de acuerdo?

–Prometido –Lola volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez sí se reflejó en sus ojos–. Supongo que ver a Paquito con esa fulana tampoco ayuda –añadió pensativa.

–¡Lola! –Silvia se quedó mirándola horrorizada, y aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar que se le escapara la risa por el comentario de su hermana.

–¿Qué? –le dijo ésta muy seria–. ¿No me has dicho que me desahogara?. Pues eso he hecho.

* * *

Pepa estaba apoyada contra el lateral de su coche, esperando frente al complejo de edificios que se erigían a pocos metros de donde ella se encontraba. La noche era fría, pero a la morena no parecía importarle, la rabia contenida durante las últimas horas ayudaban a calentar su cuerpo además de su ánimo.

Llevaba más de una hora esperando frente a aquellas moles de hormigón cuando por fin lo vio aparecer. El coche de Lucas salió del complejo del CNI, y cuando sus faros iluminaron la figura de Pepa, apontocada contra su coche, el ex-agente de policía frenó en seco.

Sorprendido, Lucas aparcó su coche junto al de una Pepa, que seguía sin moverse de su posición. El hombre se bajó del coche y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

–Tú sabes que para quedar para tomarnos unas cañitas no hace falta que vengas hasta aquí, ¿no, morena?. Que el teléfono es un invento cojonudo.

A penas si Lucas había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras, Pepa se irguió y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó directo al asfalto.

–¿Pero a ti se te ha ido la pinza, o de qué vas? –Lucas se levantó como un rayo, y se encaró con una Pepa que no se amilanó y volvió a pegarle un empujón, empotrándolo contra el capó del coche.

–¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes, Lucas? –le preguntó.

–¡Pero me cago en mi puta madre! –volvió a increparle él, acercándosele de nuevo–. ¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa?

–¿Cuánto hace que sabes que el CNI sigue tras la pista del Gordo? –Pepa le espetó, y al ver la cara de Lucas palidecer frente a sus ojos, no necesitó preguntar nada más para saber que su amigo estaba al corriente de la investigación.

–Eres un mierda, Lucas –le dijo, pegándose a él para que pudiera ver la decepción reflejada en su rostro–. Jamás creí que venderías a tus amigos por un ascenso.

–No es lo que crees –le contestó, dolido al ver la mirada de reproche de Pepa.

–¿Ah no? –Pepa volvió a enfurecerse, y de nuevo empujó a un Lucas que, esta vez, no se defendió del ataque–. Dime que durante todas esas visitas de horas a mi casa, mientras me recuperaba de lo que ese hijo de puta me hizo, no tenías ni puta idea de lo que estaba pasando. Dime que no te sentaste a mi lado y me mentiste cada vez que te pregunté si había noticias.

Lucas bajó la cabeza, no sabiendo qué responder.

–Espero que haya valido la pena –le dijo–. Espero que al menos hayas sacado un buen pellizco por traicionar a tus amigos. A tu familia, Lucas.

–¡Qué no es lo que te piensas, joder, Pepa!. Deja que me explique –el hombre la miró fijamente y añadió–. Por favor, por los viejos tiempos.

Lucas trató de apelar a los recuerdos de aquella adolescencia que Pepa y él habían compartido años atrás. Recuerdos con los que se había forjado un vínculo de confianza y complicidad que ambos habían creído indestructible hasta ese momento. Pepa no dijo nada, pero dejó que se explicase.

–El CNI decidió manteneros al margen de la investigación para evitar que volviera a ocurrir lo de la última vez –Lucas escupió la sangre que empezaba a acumulársele en la boca, el golpe de Pepa había sido más certero de lo que había pensado en un principio–. Aunque te cueste creerlo –continuó–, Salgado intentaba protegeros.

Pepa se rio sardónicamente al escuchar las palabras del Agente del CNI. –Mintiéndonos. Diciéndonos que el peligro ya había pasado, cuando en verdad seguimos siendo putos patos de feria, Lucas. Si esto se hubiera acabado, ¿por qué iba a seguir el CNI tras la pista de ese cabrón?. ¿Por qué no dejar que los italianos se ocupen de él?

¿Crees que no quise contaros lo que estaba ocurriendo en cuanto me enteré?. Estoy vigilado con lupa, Pepa –Lucas la miró, tratando de hacerle entender los motivos de sus actos–. Saben que sigo ligado a todos vosotros, así que apenas si me pasan los detalles básicos sobre ese caso, pero sé que hay más, y sé que puedo conseguir esa información.

–¿Que averiguaron en Valdemorillo? –Pepa le preguntó, aún indecisa sobre qué pensar con respecto a todo lo que Lucas le estaba contando.

–El Gordo sobornó al encargado de la torre de control para que borrara los registros de los vuelos de esa tarde. Por suerte, encontramos al tío –Lucas se apoyó contra el capó del coche, su espalda resintiéndose del golpe de antes–. Hasta donde yo sé, la pista del Gordo se pierde una vez el avión tomó tierra en el aeropuerto de Nápoles.

–Y todos estos meses, Marina callada como una puta –la morena no podía dejarlo pasar.

–Ponte en su lugar, Pepa. Es su trabajo, por mucho que sea parte de la familia.

La mirada de Pepa lo atravesó, y Lucas levantó las manos en señal de paz. El hombre no tenía ninguna intención de volver a sufrir el malhumor de la Subinspectora en sus carnes

–No vas a dejar que el CNI se ocupe de esto, ¿verdad? –Lucas le preguntó, colocándose un cigarro en la boca, tratando de evitar la zona lastimada por el golpe.

–La última vez que dejamos que el CNI se hiciera cargo de la situación, dos de nuestros amigos acabaron muertos. Y Silvia… –Pepa no terminó la frase, el recuerdo de aquella maldita pesadilla aún plagaba sus sueños.

Lucas la miró extrañado, pero no comentó las palabras de la mujer. –Eres consciente de que si alguien de arriba se entera de esto, nuestras carreras estarán acabadas, ¿no?.

Pepa lo miró fijamente, dejándole claro lo que opinaba al respecto.

–De acuerdo entonces –dijo el moreno, tirando la colilla al otro lado de la carretera–. Sólo quería escucharlo en voz alta –añadió, con una sonrisa que Pepa conocía bien.

–¿Eso significa que me vas a ayudar? –preguntó la morena, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta. Había visto aquella sonrisa presuntuosa en innumerables ocasiones, tanto en los labios de Lucas como en los suyos propios, y siempre había significado lo mismo. Lucas, al igual que ella, no iba a parar hasta conseguir lo que se habían propuesto.

–Como si lo hubieras dudado en algún momento, larga –le replicó–. Anda, vámonos de aquí antes de que alguien empiece a preguntarse qué cojones estamos haciendo. Brillante idea la tuya, por cierto –le dijo–. No se te podía haber ocurrido un sitio menos privado para mantener esta conversación.

La morena no dijo nada, recogió las llaves de Lucas que se habían caído al suelo tras el primer puñetazo, y se las lanzó. El hombre las cogió al vuelo, y volvió a sacudir la cabeza pensando en lo que había sucedido. –¿Tenías que reventarme el labio? –le preguntó, rozando la herida con sus dedos para comprobar si aún sangraba.

–Da gracias que no hayan sido tus pelotas –fue la respuesta de la morena, que no perdía comba. Lucas se rió y se metió en el coche. Pero Pepa pudo oír el insulto con el que el Agente del CNI la obsequió justo antes de cerrar la puerta. Pepa sonrió, había cosas que no cambiarían nunca.

Tras un último gesto de despedida, el coche de Lucas se perdió en la noche, y Pepa se montó en su vehículo, recostando la cabeza contra el asiento. Estaba agotada. La morena se sentía como si hubiera pasado días enteros sin dormir. Un leve resplandor llamó su atención, y Pepa alargó su mano para coger el móvil que parpadeaba sobre el salpicadero.

Cinco llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de Silvia, diciéndole que se iba a casa. –Joder –dijo en alto. La pelirroja se lo había enviado a las once de la noche. Pepa miró el reloj, ya era cerca de la una de la mañana–. Joder –volvió a repetir, su cabeza reposando ahora contra el volante–. La cena…

Una infinita tristeza se apoderó de la morena al pensar en lo que había hecho. Silvia había sido paciente con ella durante los últimos meses, más allá de lo meramente razonable. Había aguantado estoicamente, sus malhumores y caprichos durante su recuperación, sin echárselo en cara a la morena ni una sola vez, y Pepa, en vez de compensárselo como le había prometido, se había olvidado por completo.

Para cuando Pepa llegó al piso, reinaba el silencio absoluto, y todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. La morena no quiso encenderlas, y se guió por la tenue luz que entraba desde la calle para llegar hasta la habitación. Pepa desatendió todas sus rutinas nocturnas, y se limitó a despojarse de la ropa que llevaba puesta, cambiándola por la camiseta que la esperaba bajo su almohada.

Se coló entre las sábanas, y se acercó a una Silvia que le daba la espalda. Pepa podía escuchar su respiración, sabía que Silvia estaba despierta. La morena se acercó un poco más, queriendo amoldar su cuerpo al de su mujer, pero cuando su brazo se enredó en la cintura de la pelirroja, Pepa notó cómo el cuerpo de Silvia se tensaba ante el contacto, y de nuevo, sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

–Lo siento, Silvia –le susurró, conformándose con enredar sus dedos entre los cabellos de la pelirroja, no sabiendo cómo iba a ser recibido cualquier otro contacto.

–¿Estás bien?

La pregunta sorprendió a Pepa. Había esperado silencio, incluso reproches, pero la voz pausada de Silvia la descolocó por completo, y la morena no supo qué contestar.

–Pepa –Silvia le dijo intranquila al no obtener respuesta, girándose para poder observarla. Y volvió a preguntar. –¿Estás bien?, ¿te ha pasado algo?.

La morena sólo tenía ganas de llorar. Si minutos antes se había sentido culpable, en ese momento, contemplando el rostro preocupado de Silvia que la miraba expectante, quiso morirse. Por fin asintió, no confiando en poder articular palabras con el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. Silvia esperó pacientemente a que Pepa se explicara.

–Se me fue la hora, pelirroja –contestó por fin–. La Comisaría se me estaba cayendo encima, y salí a que me diera un rato el aire. No sé como, acabé de cháchara con Lucas, y para cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era, me habían dado las tantas.

Pepa se acercó de nuevo a Silvia. –Lo siento muchísimo, princesa. De verdad –la morena trató de besarla. Necesitaba tocarla, necesitaba sentir que Silvia estaba allí y no iba a desaparecer. Pero la pelirroja se apartó de nuevo, no dejando que los labios de Pepa la tocaran.

–¿Se te fue la hora? –la voz de Silvia sonaba incrédula–. ¿Esa es tu excusa para dejarme plantada esperándote durante tres horas, Pepa? –La pelirroja se incorporó un poco, para poder ver mejor el rostro de su mujer–. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?

Pepa no contestó, sabía que no había justificación posible para lo que había hecho. No importaba lo mucho que tratara de convencerse a sí misma de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo que necesitaba para poder seguir adelante con su vida. Todas esas explicaciones no harían desaparecer el miedo que, en aquel momento, veía escondido en los ojos de Silvia. Sabía que le había hecho daño, y nada de lo que dijera ahora iba a arreglarlo, así que prefirió callar.

–Pepa –le dijo al verla cabizbaja–. Sea cual sea el motivo por el que te estás comportando así, puedes contármelo –Silvia volvió a tumbarse junto a ella, dibujando la mandíbula de Pepa con sus dedos–. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? –Le preguntó, tratando de dejar a un lado el enfado y la decepción que sentía. Algo en la mirada de Pepa le decía que detrás de su comportamiento, había algo más.

La morena cerró los ojos, saboreando la caricia que Silvia le regaló, como si de agua de mayo se tratara. Viendo la preocupación reflejada en los ojos de Silvia, viendo como a pesar de tener todas las razones del mundo para montarle un pollo, Silvia seguía tratando de entender, Pepa quiso contárselo todo. Quiso explicarle por qué había actuado de la manera que lo había hecho. Pero sabía que Silvia no lo entendería. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro. –Lo sé, princesa. Pero no hay nada que contar –mintió de nuevo–, de verdad. Simplemente me despisté de la hora.

El rostro de Silvia se transformó rápidamente, y mientras segundos antes había expresado comprensión, ahora Pepa observaba una máscara que no sabía descifrar. La calidez con la que los ojos de la pelirroja la habían contemplado segundos antes se había esfumado en cuanto la mentira había escapado de los labios de Pepa. –Sea lo que sea, estás en tu derecho a no querer contarlo –le dijo–. Pero al menos ten la decencia de no mentirme –añadió, en un tono desprovisto de emoción, que atravesó a Pepa como si de un cuchillo se tratase.

La pelirroja se giró de nuevo, y retomó la postura en la que Pepa se la había encontrado minutos antes. Pepa no volvió a intentar acercarse a ella esa noche. Sabía que la había cagado, y lo peor de todo era que no tenía ni idea de como arreglarlo.

* * *

**_Eso es todo por ahora. Como siempre, gracias por leer, y comentar._**


	23. Chapter 23

**Título: **Capítulo 23

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pareja:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Antena 3 y Globomedia, yo sólo los he cogido prestados durante un rato para escribirla.

Los comentarios y opiniones de cualquier índole son simpre bienvenidos. :)

* * *

El bullicio propio de una mañana cualquiera inundaba Los Nuevos Cachis. Lola se movía entre mesa y mesa. Cafés por aquí, tostadas por allá, y algún que otro carajillo. Siempre había clientes que querían empezar la mañana con fuerza. La mayor de las Castro vociferaba comandas a la cocina mientras atendía a los clientes fuera.

–Bonito día ha escogido el nuevo para ponerse enfermo –Lola recogía los restos de un desayuno y limpiaba el mostrador mientras hablaba con su hermana, que desayunaba en la barra–. ¿No tendrás ganas de hacer unas horitas extras en el bar, no hermana?

Silvia le sonrió sardónicamente, sin abandonar ni su café ni su tostada. –¿Quieres hacer tú por mí las autopsias que entren hoy?. Yo te cubro el bar encantada, ¿eh?.

Lola pareció sopesar la opción unos segundos. –Mejor cada una a lo suyo, ¿no?

–Ya me parecía a mi que no lo habías pensado con detenimiento –contestó, sacándole la lengua a Lola.

–Oye, ¿cómo están las cosas con ella? –Lola hizo un gesto con su cabeza señalando la puerta del baño tras la que se encontraba Pepa.

Silvia se limitó a encogerse de hombros y siguió mordisqueando su tostada. Su hermana se quedó mirándola e imitó el gesto, levantando sus hombros exageradamente. –¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?

–Pues significa exactamente eso –Silvia repitió el gesto una segunda vez.

–Ya han pasado unos cuantos días. ¿No habéis vuelto a hablar del tema?.

La pelirroja dejó escapar un suspiro exagerado, y posó su taza de café sobre la barra. –No hay ningún tema del que hablar, Lola. Las cosas están bien –su hermana la miró poco convencida–. De verdad, estamos bien –pero Lola no cejó en su empeño, y se limitó a mantener la mirada de Silvia, esperando una contestación.

–A ver, ¿me molestó que me diera plantón?. Pues sí, evidentemente. Pero somos adultas, ¿no?. Si lo hizo, algún motivo tendría. No voy a empezar a obsesionarme con el tema –Lola no parecía contenta con la respuesta, y cruzó los brazos sin dejar de mirarla.

–¿Qué? –La pelirroja preguntó, removiendo de forma compulsiva en la taza que aún tenía frente a ella.

–Así que no estás con el come-come, ¿no?. Ya veo, ya –le dijo, indicándole con su mirada lo que estaba haciendo, y Silvia frenó el movimiento de su mano al comprobar que estaba removiendo el interior de una taza de café vacía.

–Ay, no me líes, Lola –Silvia sacó la cartera para pagarle el desayuno, pero Lola negó con la cabeza–. Además, ya sabemos todos lo bien que acaban las cosas cuando me obsesiono, ¿verdad? –Su hermana tuvo que darle la razón–. Pues eso, mejor dejarlo estar como está.

–Si yo no digo que te obsesiones, sólo que lo hables con ella. Que te conozco Silvia, y por mucho que digas que todo está bien, sé que en tu cabecita sigues dándole vueltas. Y al final, así es como se lían las cosas.

Silvia cogió la mano con la que su hermana le había dado un par de golpecitos en la sien para enfatizar su argumento, y la apretó con cariño. –Que no, Lola, de verdad. Cuando quiera contármelo, ya me lo contará. Estoy cansada de ser siempre la neurótica que necesita controlarlo todo. Esa Silvia, es historia.

Lola seguía sin estar convencida, y sus ojos lo reflejaban, pero no quiso insistir más. Sabía que su insistencia sólo contribuiría a que Silvia se cerrara en banda. De esa guisa las encontró Pepa cuando volvió del baño, en medio de un partido de miradas cruzadas. –¿Qué me he perdido? –dijo, observándolas.

–Nada –la respuesta al alimón de ambas hermanas intrigó aún más a la morena, que iba a expresar su duda al respecto cuando el sonido del móvil de Silvia interrumpió, oportunamente, la conversación. La pelirroja salió a la puerta para atender la llamada, mientras que Lola salía de detrás de la barra para atender una mesa.

Pepa se quedó allí de pie, observando a ambas hermanas confundida. –Nada –dijo para sí–. Ya. Y yo soy virgen.

Silvia volvió a la barra y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. –Era mi padre. Ha aparecido un cuerpo en el embalse del Pardo y tengo que examinarlo para que el Juez pueda hacer el levantamiento del cadáver, así que yo me voy ya.

Lola, que se había vuelto a acercar a ellas, exageró un escalofrío al oír las palabras de su hermana. –Hija, Silvia. Que lo dices como el que tiene que ir al Pryca a por un kilo de pollo.

Silvia volteó los ojos ante las palabras de su hermana. –¿Comemos juntas? –le preguntó a Pepa, dándole un rápido beso de despedida en los labios. La morena asintió con la cabeza, y enganchó sus dedos en la cintura de los vaqueros de Silvia para tirar de ella y darle otro beso antes de que la pelirroja pudiera marcharse.

–Mucho mejor –le dijo, liberando el pantalón y los labios de su mujer que la miraba embobada tras el beso.

–Cierra la boca, hermana, que se te va a llenar de moscas –Lola le dijo riéndose, y Silvia la cerró rápidamente, un tanto ruborizada por su reacción–. Qué bonito que sigas quedándote tonta cada vez que te besa –añadió la mayor de las Castro, fingiendo abanicarse.

Lola esquivó hábilmente la servilleta que su hermana le lanzó tras el comentario. –¡Oye!. Que ya quisiera yo tener a alguien que me dejara tonta con sus besos.

–Pues búscate un novio –Silvia cogió de nuevo su bolso–. Y a ver si así dejas de refunfuñar cada vez que ves a Paco con Marina.

Lola abrió los ojos como platos y le tiró a su hermana la misma servilleta que había esquivado segundos antes. –Será posible –le dijo, indignada–. Si lo llego a saber te cobro el desayuno.

–Cóbraselo a Pepa –le dijo riéndose–. Yo me voy que se me hace tarde.

Silvia enfiló la puerta apresurada, y Pepa miró a su cuñada que aún observaba la ruta de escape de su hermana con cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Y tú que miras? –le espetó la mayor de las Castro cuando cruzó su mirada con la de una Pepa que la observaba divertida.

–Haya paz, ¿eh? –le dijo, levantando las manos en señal de calma–. A mí no me metáis en medio de vuestros líos.

Lola la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y Pepa se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y seguir la estela de su mujer. La morena volvió a introducir la cabeza en el bar antes de marcharse. –Que digo yo, que a lo mejor Silvia no va desencaminada y no te venía mal salir de ligue, ¿eh?. Porque menudo humor te gastas de buena mañana, cuñada –Pepa no esperó a escuchar la respuesta de Lola, la mirada que la mayor de las Castro le lanzó fue más que suficiente para que la morena intuyera que lo más seguro para la integridad de su persona, era abandonar el bar.

* * *

Nada más entrar en la zona común de la Comisaría, Pepa se topó con su hermano y el Comisario comentando algo frente a la sala de briefing, y aún a sabiendas de que no formaba parte del caso, la morena no pudo resistirse y se acercó a ellos.

–¿Caso nuevo? –Preguntó como si nada, tratando de introducirse en la conversación.

El Comisario ni siquiera levantó la vista del informe que estaba ojeando. Paco saludó a su hermana distraído, y continuó hablando sin prestarle más atención. –Yo creo que algo raro hay, don Lorenzo. El crío que nos dio el chivatazo tiene razón. Llevamos semanas controlando el local y allí han entrado cuatro gatos. Vamos, que si viven de eso, se tienen que estar comiendo los mocos, Comisario.

–¿Aún estáis con el tema del locutorio? –Pepa preguntó, y Paco asintió sin levantar la cabeza de los papeles–. ¿Qué es lo que estáis buscando exactamente?

–Miranda, si hubiese leído los informes tal como le ordené, en lugar de andar de jarana por la Comisaría, no tendría que hacer esa pregunta –le contestó el Comisario malhumorado.

–Don Lorenzo, como tenga que leer otro puto informe de casos archivados hace tres meses, le juro que me pido una baja por depresión –Pepa no se amilanó ante las palabras de su suegro, estaba harta de bajar las orejas cada vez que salía el tema.

–¿Sabe lo que va a pedir usted, Miranda, lo sabe?. Lo que va a pedir usted es la jubilación anticipada como siga por ahí, que la voy a enterrar en los archivos a organizar carpetas de casos de antes de que Don Manuel Fraga fuese un embrión, ¿le parece ese un puesto más adecuado a su talento? –Pepa sabía que no mentía, el tono del Comisario lo dejaba claro.

–No, Señor –negó, tratando de mantener la calma a pesar de la frustración que sentía–. Sólo digo que no es justo lo que está haciendo. No creo que me merezca este castigo.

Pepa se retiró hacia su escritorio, dejando a don Lorenzo perplejo tras sus palabras. El Comisario se giró hacia Paco, la confusión dibujada en su rostro. –¿Pero qué castigo?. ¿Me puedes explicar de qué cojones está hablando tu hermana, Paco?

El mayor de los Miranda tragó saliva antes de responder. –Hombre, don Lorenzo. Castigo, castigo… no sé yo si es la palabra que Pepa quería utilizar realmente. Más bien hastío, ¿sabe usted?. Que Pepa siempre ha sido muy activa, y claro, la Comisaría, pues como que se la come. Vamos, que está que se sube por las paredes, Comisario.

El rostro impertérrito del Comisario ante sus palabras provocó que Paco acudiera a su fiel compañero de fatigas, su pañuelo. El Inspector se secó el sudor de la frente y observó a su suegro, que parecía estar meditando una respuesta que no tardó en llegar.

–¿Qué cojones estás intentando decirme, Paco?

El pañuelo se dirigió a su boca en cuanto el Inspector empezó a notar la falta de aire, nunca era fácil decirle al Comisario las cosas que no quería oír. –Pues, pues, pues… –Paco volvió a tragar saliva, tratando de calmar los nervios y frenar el tartamudeo que parecía estar poniendo al Comisario de peor humor–, que un poco castigo, sí que parece, don Lorenzo –los ojos del Comisario se abrieron exageradamente–. Que no quiero yo decir que sea verdad, Comisario. Pero lo mismo ese afán de proteger a Pepa después de lo sucedido, ha terminado convirtiéndose en un castigo para ella sin haber sido lo que pretendía usted –Paco apresuró su explicación antes de que su suegro pudiera soltar su habitual retahíla de improperios.

Las palabras de Paco parecieron apaciguar el genio del Comisario, que se quedó pensativo tras escucharlo. El Inspector respiró aliviado al comprobar que no iba a convertirse una vez más en el blanco de la ira de su suegro. –Continuad con la vigilancia del local, Paco –don Lorenzo retomó la conversación anterior, dando por zanjado el asunto que habían tratado segundos antes–. ¿Qué pasa con Moreno, alguna novedad?

–Ha salido con Silvia hacia el embalse del Pardo. Creen que el cuerpo que han encontrado puede ser el del empresario desaparecido el mes pasado.

El Comisario asintió satisfecho con la información. –Buen trabajo, Paco. Mantenedme informado, ¿si?.

–A sus órdenes, Señor Comisario –Paco aceptó el inusual cumplido sorprendido, y se alejó rápidamente, antes de que el cambiante humor de su suegro volviera a cebarse en él.

Don Lorenzo se quedó unos segundos más frente a la puerta de la sala briefing, observando la figura de Pepa que se encontraba en su mesa, inmersa en una montaña de expedientes antiguos. El Comisario frunció el ceño con fastidio, dedicándole una última mirada a la Subinspectora antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia su despacho.

* * *

Silvia le acercó la salsa de soja a Pepa, y volvió a concentrarse con ansia en la ingesta de sus tallarines. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde, y el estómago de la pelirroja había estado desatendido desde aquel café mañanero en el bar de su hermana.

–No sé, Silvia. No termino yo de verle la gracia a esto de la comida china –Pepa observaba su plato de tallarines como quien observa un nido de gusanos–. Yo soy más de tortillita, jamoncito y unas cañas. Ya sabes, lo que se dice comida de la tierra –finalizó con un exagerado suspiro.

–Ay, Pepa, venga ya. Que si por ti fuera, desayunarías, comerías y cenarías tortilla de patatas todos los días. Que por cierto, no sé dónde lo metes –Silvia añadió, dedicando una mirada rápida a las caderas de su mujer.

–A ti te lo voy a contar, guapa –Pepa le guiñó un ojo, pero en seguida volvió a mirar con desgana su comida. El ambiente del laboratorio de Silvia tampoco ayudaba a crear una atmósfera idónea para disfrutar del menú.

–Pues a mí me gustan –insistió la pelirroja, no haciendo caso a la cara de disgusto de Pepa–. Además, muchas veces es lo único que puedo comer, que son los únicos que sirven comida a estas horas.

–Esa es otra. Bonitas horas de comer te gastas, pelirroja. Que estaba a puntito de hincarle el diente a mi escritorio cuando has llamado –Pepa señaló sus tripas, que tuvieron a bien rugir en ese mismo momento para enfatizar sus palabras.

–Te dije que comieras, Pepa. Yo no puedo salir, que en cualquier momento puede entrar el cuerpo de esta mañana, y mi padre quiere la autopsia hecha lo antes posible.

Pepa volteó los ojos en cuanto Silvia mencionó al Comisario, y el detalle no se le escapó a la pelirroja. –¿Aún seguís igual?

La morena incidió en el gesto, dejando claro que no quería retomar ese tema con Silvia. Bastante mosqueada estaba ella como para amargarle la comida a su mujer también. –Dejémoslo en que tengo suerte de no estar bajo un millón de cajas en el archivo.

Silvia la miró con comprensión, tratando de animarla con una media sonrisa. Sabía que la paciencia de Pepa estaba a punto de rebosar el límite.

–Oye –Pepa desvió el tema hacia otros asuntos, no quería seguir pensando en don Lorenzo–, ¿de qué va el tema del Locutorio?. Tu padre casi me arranca la cabeza por preguntar. Lleváis un montón de tiempo con eso, ¿no?

Silvia asintió mientras bebía pequeños sorbos de su botellín de agua. –No sabemos muy bien de qué va la cosa, mi padre lo tiene bajo vigilancia porque hay algo que no cuadra con el local.

–¿Y tiene una vigilancia permanente en un local porque hay algo que no cuadra, no es un pelín exagerado? –Pepa apartó desganada su comida, el contenido casi intacto.

–Eres como una niña chica, ¿eh?. ¿Tan malos estaban? –Silvia preguntó, apoderándose del recipiente con la comida de su mujer.

–No, pero es que sabía que te habías quedado con hambre –Pepa bromeo, observando como Silvia devoraba los restos de su comida.

–Que jeta tienes –la pelirroja se rió, pero no dejó de comer–. Puede parecer un poco exagerado –dijo por fin, retomando la conversación anterior–, pero es que hace como cosa de un mes, vino un chico a comisaría diciendo que había visto como sacaban del local un cadáver.

–Joder, pero eso no es algo que no cuadre, Silvia. Eso es un delito claro como el agua. ¿Por qué no se ha detenido a nadie?

–A ver, que me he explicado mal –Silvia añadió, tratando de aplacar los ánimos de su mujer–. El chico dijo que le pareció que sacaban algo envuelto en una manta y lo metían en el maletero de un Mercedes plateado. Algo que, a él, le pareció que podía ser un cuerpo. Pero no lo vio, Pepa. No podemos detener a nadie porque le dé por mudar sus muebles en mitad de la noche. El juez ni siquiera autorizó el registró del local sin más prueba que el testimonio de un crío de diecisiete años que creyó ver algo en plena noche. Da gracias que autorizó las escuchas –Silvia se encogió de hombros, resignada.

–¿Y han sacado algo de las escuchas? –Pepa preguntó, finiquitando a lametones el contenido del recipiente en el que había venido su postre, mientras Silvia la miraba divertida.

–El postre sí estaba rico, ¿no? –le preguntó la pelirroja con sorna.

La respuesta de Pepa murió en sus labios, interrumpida, al igual que la conversación anterior, por el teléfono del laboratorio que comenzó a sonar. Silvia contestó, y tras unas breves palabras con su interlocutor, colgó para volver a dirigir su atención hacia la morena.

–¿Me ayudas con una autopsia? –Preguntó como si nada, al tiempo que le alargaba unos guantes. Pero el rostro pálido de Pepa le dio a entender que, la sobremesa, tal vez no era el momento más adecuado para embarcar a la morena en la evisceración de un cuerpo.

* * *

Tres horas después, el Comisario se encontraba junto a la puerta de la sala de briefing, cual director de escuela esperando a que todos los agentes implicados en el caso se introdujeran en la misma para escuchar el informe de la Inspectora Castro.

–¡Miranda! –la voz de don Lorenzo resonó en toda la Comisaría, sobresaltando no sólo a Pepa, sino también al resto de Agentes que se encontraban trabajando en las inmediaciones de ésta.

La morena se incorporó lentamente, temiendo que el Comisario hubiese reconsiderado su amenaza de esa mañana y, finalmente, hubiera decidido mandarla a lo que ella había tenido a bien bautizar como las mazmorras de la comisaría de San Antonio. –Sí, Señor –respondió temerosa.

–¿Le pesa el culo o es que se ha quedado sorda? –la morena miraba estupefacta al Comisario, no sabiendo muy bien si mandarlo a tomar viento o huir en busca de refugio–. ¿Es que no ha oído que he llamado a briefing?

La sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de Pepa fue tan grande que el Comisario no pudo evitar contagiarse, aunque trató de disimularlo con una leve tos. –Ande, pase para dentro, que no tenemos todo el día.

Pepa salió disparada como una exhalación hacia la sala de briefing, no sin antes depositar un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su suegro, _al cuerno con el protocolo_, pensó. Al Comisario le resultó bastante más difícil esconder la sonrisa tras el gesto de Pepa, pero para cuando se introdujo tras ella en la sala, su rostro era de nuevo la máscara de estoicismo a la que tenía acostumbrados a todos sus subordinados.

–Silvia, cuando quieras puedes empezar –don Lorenzo le indicó a su hija, que estaba ya preparada tras el atril. La pelirroja se sonrió al ver el gesto de Pepa, mostrándole sus dos pulgares arriba para indicar que, por fin, se le había levantado la sentencia de enclaustramiento.

–A ver, señores –Silvia tomó la palabra, y con ello se apoderó de la atención de la sala–. Como ya sabrán, a primeras horas de esta mañana apareció en el embalse del Pardo, el cuerpo sin vida de Antonio Soler. El nombre les sonará a muchos, puesto que es el empresario que desapareció sin dejar rastro el mes pasado. Como el Subinspector Moreno podrá comentarles luego con más detalles, en un principio se pensó que Soler podría haberse marchado del País acuciado por las deudas. No hace falta decir que no estábamos en lo cierto –Silvia pulsó el mando del proyector y las imágenes del cadáver de Antonio Soler aparecieron en la pantalla que se encontraba tras ella.

–El cuerpo sin vida de Soler fue recuperado esta mañana flotando en el agua del embalse, y su coche –Silvia volvió a pulsar el botón y la imagen correspondiente apareció en la pantalla–, fue encontrado en una pista cercana a la carretera que bordea las exclusas del pantano. Aunque en un principio barajamos el suicidio como opción, la autopsia nos permite concluir que Soler estaba ya muerto cuando su cuerpo fue lanzado al agua –la Doctora pasó un par de imágenes más en las que se apreciaban las lesiones del cuerpo del empresario muerto–. Los pulmones de Soler no presentaban restos de agua, por lo que sabemos que no se ahogó. Así mismo, se aprecia un golpe contundente en la parte posterior de su cabeza, herida que se produjo con anterioridad a la muerte de la víctima, así como marcas a lo largo de todo su plexo solar que indican la presencia de electrodos con los que le fueron administradas descargas eléctricas.

Curtis se revolvió en su silla antes de tomar la palabra. –A ver, Inspectora. Descargas eléctricas, golpe contundente en la cabeza, empresario con un importante poder económico… ¿soy yo, o todo este asunto tiene cierto tufillo a déjà vu?

Silvia avanzó de nuevo las imágenes de su presentación hasta que esta quedó parada en una fotografía que retrataba las lesiones de diferentes hombres a lo largo de los últimos seis meses. –En efecto, como dice Curtis, las lesiones y el tipo de víctima en concreto les resultarán familiares. Desde el mes de Julio hemos estado investigando una serie de robos con violencia a chalets de importantes empresarios del área de Madrid. Todos ellos presentaban las mismas lesiones que el señor Soler presentaba cuando se encontró su cuerpo.

–Perdone, Señora Inspectora –la voz de Povedilla se dejó escuchar en la sala, y Silvia le dio la palabra–. Es evidente que la similitud entre los casos es grande, pero en ninguno de los otros casos se llegó a este extremo. Quiero decir, con todo el respeto hacia su investigación, que todos las otras víctimas sobrevivieron a la experiencia. ¿Por qué este cambio repentino?

–Lo mismo el yupi éste fue más reacio a soltar la mosca y a los ladrones se le hincharon las pelotas –las risas por el chascarrillo de Curtis duraron lo que el Comisario tardó en mirarlo con desaprobación.

–Buena observación, José Luís –continuó la pelirroja, obviando el comentario del Agente Naranjo–. Yo me hice la misma pregunta. Tampoco le veía sentido, hasta que realicé un análisis más profundo del cuerpo de Soler. La víctima era hemofílica, con lo cual, a pesar de la relativa levedad del golpe en la cabeza, para una persona con una patología como esta, resultó ser fatal. El señor Soler murió a causa de una hemorragia interna provocada por ese golpe. No creo que la intención de sus asaltantes fuera matarlo, a mi entender fue un desafortunado accidente, por lo que es más que posible que el abandono del cuerpo en el embalse fuera una maniobra para intentar desviar la atención de la policía y que no hiciéramos la conexión entre los dos casos.

–Buen trabajo, Inspectora –el Comisario tomó la palabra tras la intervención de la pelirroja, que se sentó junto a su mujer en el fondo de la sala.

–Buen trabajo, Inspectora –repitió Pepa en un tono burlón, que sólo Silvia alcanzó a escuchar. La pelirroja no dijo nada, se limitó a sacarle la lengua, contenta por ver a Pepa de tan buen humor.

–Perdone, Comisario –la voz de la Inspectora Jefe Alcaraz volvió a centrarlas en el caso. Don Lorenzo le dio la palabra y la Inspectora continuó–. ¿Le importaría retroceder a la imagen del coche de la víctima?

El Comisario cogió el mando de donde lo había dejado Silvia y comenzó a pulsar botones, tratando de volver a la imagen indicada sin mucho éxito.

–Deje, Comisario, que estas cosas las carga el diablo –José Luís se apiado de don Lorenzo y tomó el mando, localizando la fotografía rápidamente.

–Mariano, ¿de qué color era el Mercedes que vio el testigo del caso del locutorio? –Aisha se acercó a la pantalla mientras esperaba la respuesta del Subinspector Moreno.

–Creo que gris metalizado –Mariano contestó al tiempo que revolvía el montón de papeles que tenía entre las manos tratando de cerciorarse–. Sí, gris metalizado, Inspectora. O eso dijo el chico, aunque también es verdad que declaró que estaba oscuro y no se veía demasiado bien.

Aisha asintió tras escuchar las palabras del Subinspector, pero su mirada no quitaba ojo a la imagen proyectada en la pantalla. La imagen de un Mercedes gris metalizado que había pertenecido a Antonio Soler.

–Silvia, encárgate de examinar el coche. Comprueba si hay restos que evidencien que Soler fuera transportado en el maletero –la voz del Comisario sacó a todos los presentes del trance en el que se habían quedado tras descubrir la posible relación entre ambos casos. Sus palabras provocaron que los Agentes de la sala se movilizaran, dando por finalizada la reunión. Silvia abandonó la habitación con intención de cumplir las órdenes de su padre, llevándose a Aitor con sigo–. Moreno, busque al chico y me lo trae a comisaría. A ver si puede identificar el coche. Tal vez con esto consigamos que el Juez nos dé la maldita orden de registro del local. Alcaraz…

El Comisario continuó poniendo orden entre los presentes, asignando trabajo a cada uno de ellos. Todos parecían ansiosos por participar. Tras semanas de pruebas inconcluyentes y callejones sin salida, por fin parecía que la investigación avanzaba. Sin embargo, Pepa observaba un tanto distante el revuelo que se había montado en la sala como consecuencia de aquella pequeña revelación. La morena se sentía desubicada, como si los meses que había pasado sin formar parte de los quehaceres diarios de la Comisaría la hubieran convertido en una espectadora y no en una más del equipo.

–Miranda –la voz de la Inspectora Alcaraz la sacó rápidamente de su ensimismamiento–. Tú y Peláez poneos con los informes de ambos casos. A ver si entre las dos conseguís encontrar algo, aparte del coche, que pueda relacionarlos. Tiene que haber algo que se nos haya pasado por alto.

Pepa sintió cómo la sensación de no encajar se magnificaba tras escuchar las palabras de la Inspectora Jefe. Más informes, eso era a lo que había quedado reducida su habilidad como policía, a revisar informes hasta que se le cayeran los párpados de aburrimiento. La morena asintió, no dejando que su rostro reflejara la decepción que sentía por la tarea que le había sido asignada. _Al menos don Lorenzo me ha incluido en una sesión de briefing, _pensó_, _tratando de levantar su ánimo antes de ponerse a la faena con Rita.

* * *

Una hora después, Pepa se encontraba desplomada sobre su silla, observando las pizarras sobre las que Rita y ella misma habían desplegado todos los datos relevantes sobre los dos casos que estaban investigando. Había fotos, fechas, nombres y post-its por todos lados, era un mar de información que a cualquier persona ajena al trabajo le habría resultado difícil de interpretar. La morena miraba los datos, casi como si estuviera tratando de coaccionarlos para decirle lo que necesitaba saber. Llevaba haciéndolo más de veinte minutos, a la vez que acribillaba a Rita a preguntas para tratar de subsanar las dudas propiciadas por su falta de implicación en la investigación precedente.

Rita se encontraba en una posición similar. Había desistido, tras media hora infructuosa, en su empeño de relacionar mediante flechas las coincidencias más absurdas en ambos casos, no había conseguido nada. –Yo no veo esto con pinta de coger forma, Pepa –Rita resopló, mirando con desaire la pizarra–. Llevamos toda la tarde, y nada. Y no creo yo que ni tú ni una servidora seamos tan torpes como para no dar con el hilo. Lo mismo es que no hay ninguna conexión, a lo mejor es una simple coincidencia.

Pepa asintió, convencida de que no había nada en esos tablones que las pusiera más cerca de encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas. Había leído cada papel y cada detalle de ambos casos durante la última hora, no sabía qué más buscar. Sin embargo, volvió a acercarse a las fotos y hojas sujetas por imanes, tratando de cerciorarse de que no se les pasaba nada. –Un último vistazo, ¿vale, Rita?. Que no perdemos nada.

La mujer aceptó la propuesta de Pepa, y volvió a centrarse en la información, procurando mantener el desanimo a ralla.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos, cuando Pepa emitió un sonido que Rita no habría podido asegurar si reflejaba sorpresa o confusión. –¿A encontrado algo, Subinspectora?

La morena se encontraba ojeando de nuevo las imágenes de los hombres que habían sido considerados como sospechosos en los casos de robo, pero esta vez prestó mayor atención a los nombre que iban unidos a las fotografías. –Este –el dedo de Pepa se paró sobre el rostro de un hombre de unos 35 años–. Marcos Fuentes Delgado –leyó–, ¿por qué me resulta tan familiar su nombre?

Rita se fijó en la foto, pero no pareció encontrar nada extraño ni en ella ni en el nombre que la morena acababa de decir. –No tengo ni idea. Se le consideró sospechoso en los asaltos a los chalets porque trabajaba como jardinero en dos de ellos, pero no habiendo más pruebas, y considerando que ambos chalets estaban en zonas cercanas, se dio por hecho que era una mera coincidencia.

Pepa negó con la cabeza, obviando ese detalle, eso ya lo sabía y no la ayudaba a recuperar la información que sabía que estaba en algún lugar de su memoria. A la morena le sonaba ese nombre de algo, ya lo había visto antes. Sin mediar palabra con su compañera, Pepa se fue para su mesa y empezó a revolver los informes de casos que ya había leído. Carpeta tras carpeta, la Subinspectora descartaba casos, hasta que llegó al que necesitaba. Lo releyó rápidamente, tratando de llegar a la parte en la que sabía que iba a encontrar la información que buscaba, mientras Rita la observaba sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

–Fuentes Delgado, Fuentes Delgado… –Pepa musitaba los apellidos para sí, al tiempo que su dedo se deslizaba página por página buscando la coincidencia–. ¡Aquí está! Fuentes Delgado, Pablo –su dedo señalaba insistentemente el nombre recogido en el informe, y Rita se acercó a comprobarlo.

–Hombre, Pepa, que no digo yo que sea la combinación de apellidos más común del mundo. Pero ¿qué tiene que ver este hombre, envuelto en un caso por perturbación del orden, con una banda de ladrones?. No lo veo.

Pepa volvió a señalar los papeles, para que Rita pudiera leer lo mismo que había leído ella, y la mujer procedió a leer en alto –Alex Rey Novás, treinta y ocho años, encargado de uno de los locutorios pertenecientes a la cadena Protos en Madrid, se encontraba en su domicilio en compañía de su hermana Olalla Rey Novás y Pablo Fuentes Delgado, también empleado del locutorio –Rita tomo aire para seguir leyendo, pero Pepa la frenó.

–¿No lo ves?, ahí está la conexión Rita. Como tú dijiste, al jardinero no se le acusó de nada porque no pudieron relacionarlo con los robos, pero me apuesto lo que quieras a que estos dos son hermanos. El locutorio es de los mismos dueños que el locutorio del que el testigo vio como sacaban el cadáver de quien bien podía ser Antonio Soler. Además, fíjate en el nombre del otro.

Rita volvió a fijarse en lo escrito en el informe, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. –Rey –dijo en voz alta, dándose cuenta de que la Subinspectora podía estar en lo cierto. Tal vez este era el hilo del que necesitaban tirar para desentrañar ambos casos.

–¿No es ese el nombre que el chico dijo que repetían constantemente en el locutorio, Rey?. ¿El nombre que Paco y Aitor dicen que han escuchado una y otra vez repetido durante sus vigilancias del local?

La Agente Peláez asintió eufórica, su cara reflejaba la alegría propia de haber conseguido algo importante. –Menudo equipo hacemos, ¿eh?. Que en una horica lo mismo hemos resuelto los dos casos, Subinspectora.

Pepa sonrió, contenta de estar haciendo por fin algo productivo. Se sentía más útil después de esos sesenta minutos de trabajo, de lo que se había sentido durante el último mes. La morena iba a ratificar la afirmación de Rita, cuando la voz de su hermano la interrumpió.

–Rita, prepárese para un operativo. El maletero del coche estaba lleno de restos de sangre de Soler, y Silvia ha confirmado que su cadáver fue transportado en ese maletero. El juez ha considerado que hay indicios que justifican la redada en el locutorio –Paco dio un par de palmadas, tratando de agilizar los movimientos de Rita, que se había quedado paralizada observando la reacción de la Subinspectora–. Vamos, en marcha –Paco insistió.

Pepa se quedó observando el tablón, tratando de tragarse la decepción que sentía por volver a ser excluida de su trabajo, sabía que Paco no tenía la culpa de aquella decisión y no quería que su hermano se sintiera culpable.

–Inspector –Rita interrumpió el momento con sus palabras–. Lo mismo el juez tiene que dar autorización para hacer una redada en otro local más.

–¿Qué quiere decir, Peláez? –La presencia del Comisario los cogió por sorpresa.

–Pepa ha conseguido relacionar los dos casos, Comisario, es posible que haya otro local en el que puede que haya pruebas –Rita procedió a enseñar sus hallazgos a don Lorenzo, mientras Pepa se mantenía con la mirada fija en la pizarra.

–Buen trabajo, Peláez, prepárense para el operativo. Yo me encargo de la orden judicial –Rita y Paco se alejaron camino de los vestuarios, y don Lorenzo se sentó sobre el escritorio de Pepa, ocupando el sitio contiguo al que ocupaba la Subinspectora, que seguía sin decir una palabra.

–Pepa –la morena, a pesar de que no tenía ningunas ganas de mantener aquella conversación, se giró al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por el Comisario–. Buen trabajo –añadió él, sonriendo al ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de su nuera. Pepa también sonrió, agradecida por las palabras del Comisario, pero por su rostro era evidente que un simple reconocimiento por su buen hacer no era lo que ella estaba buscando–. ¿Piensas quedarte aquí sentada el resto de la noche? –La morena lo miró sin saber cómo contestar a tal pregunta, así que hizo eso mismo, no contestar–. ¿Acaso no me has oído cuando he dicho que os preparaseis para el operativo? –La cara de la Subinspectora pasó de la confusión a la exaltación en cuestión de segundos. La adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas, despertando a sus instintos del largo letargo al que habían sido condenados durante el último mes de inactividad policial.

El Comisario le dio un último golpecito en el muslo con el informe que llevaba en la mano, y se incorporó. –No hagas que me arrepienta –añadió antes de borrar la inusual sonrisa de su rostro y alejarse camino a su despacho.

–Don Lorenzo –la voz de Pepa freno sus pasos, y éste se giró para mirarla–. Gracias.

Fueron las únicas palabras que la morena pudo pronunciar. Sabía que el Comisario entendería su parquedad, sus ojos reflejaban todo lo que con palabras no podía expresar en ese momento. Don Lorenzo se limitó a asentir, y subió las escaleras camino a su despacho.

Pepa respiró hondo y se regocijó en esa sensación que la embargaba. Esa mezcla de tensión, adrenalina y anticipación que sentía siempre antes de salir de operativo. Eran sensaciones a las que estaba acostumbrada, viejas compañeras que la hacían sentirse un poco más cerca de la mujer que solía ser. Con paso decidido, la Subinspectora se dirigió hacia los vestuarios, dispuesta a recuperar una de las partes de su vida que habían tratado de arrebatarle.


	24. Chapter 24

**Título: **Capítulo 24

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pareja:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Antena 3 y Globomedia, yo sólo los he cogido prestados durante un rato para escribirla.

Los comentarios y opiniones de cualquier índole son simpre bienvenidos. :)

* * *

_**Antes de nada, agradecer a 'Algenib', 'fauxdrey' y 'mionecv', sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, así que ¡gracias!. Siento la demora, pero aunque tarde, siempre vuelvo. Espero que sigáis por aquí. Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Las calles de Madrid pasaban a toda velocidad al otro lado de la ventanilla del coche en el que Pepa iba de copiloto. Las luces de las señales luminosas de los otros vehículos que completaban el dispositivo desplegado para la redada, inundaban la noche de halos azulados que daban a la situación un aire un tanto surrealista. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Era increíble lo mucho que había echado de menos esa excitación previa a una intervención.

La morena se giró para compartir su entusiasmo con la mujer que conducía el coche patrulla, pero el semblante serio e inaccesible de Aisha le hicieron reconsiderar sus palabras. No habiendo participado nunca en un operativo con la nueva Inspectora Jefe de San Antonio, Pepa decidió interpretar la actitud retraída de la rubia como su forma de prepararse para la misión, y no queriendo interferir con sus pensamientos, se limitó a disfrutar del acelerado viaje en el silencio de la noche.

De las ocho unidades que componían el dispositivo, cuatro se desviaron al alcanzar la Calle Atocha para dirigirse al segundo local. El Comisario había decidido que sería más productivo para sus intereses realizar la redada en los dos locales al mismo tiempo, evitando así un chivatazo o la posible ocultación de pruebas. Pepa no pudo sino alegrarse de que fueran las horas que eran. El poco tráfico por las calles de Madrid a la una de la mañana les había permitido evitar el uso de las sirenas y así mantener el factor sorpresa.

Poco minutos después, los coches se paraban frente al establecimiento, colocándose de tal manera que cortaban los accesos a la calle. El local se encontraba cerrado, pero una tenue luz emanaba de su interior. Eso facilitaría las cosas, pensó. Cuanta más gente hubiera dentro, menos arrestos individuales tendrían que realizar. Las dos mujeres bajaron del coche y ocuparon sus posiciones tras los agentes equipados con el ariete y dispuestos para derribar la puerta. A la señal de la inspectora jefe, los dos agentes reventaron la cerradura, y Pepa fue la primera en cruzar el umbral de la misma al grito de –¡Policía, todo el mundo al suelo!

Media hora más tarde, Silvia se unía al resto de agentes del dispositivo. Equipada con su maletín de trabajo, se introdujo en el locutorio al tiempo que uno de los agentes de San Antonio escoltaba al último de los detenidos fuera del mismo. La doctora Castro tenía claras las prioridades del trabajo de esa noche, su principal cometido era encontrar restos que indicaran que Antonio Soler había estado en el local en algún momento. Sin esa evidencia, todo lo demás no eran más que meras conjeturas que no irían muy lejos ante ningún tribunal.

La actividad no cesaba dentro del establecimiento. Los agentes indexaban documentos y equipos electrónicos que más tarde serían confiscados y transportados a la comisaría. Todo ello, bajo la atenta mirada de la inspectora jefe, que parecía contestar distraídamente a algo que Pepa le preguntaba. La morena levantó la vista, cruzando su mirada con la de Silvia, que levantó la mano en señal de saludo al tiempo que se acercaba a ellas.

–Parece que habéis estado atareados, ¿no? –la pelirroja frenó el impulso que casi la llevó a besar los labios de Pepa al verla. A veces le costaba recordar que no era profesional ignorar las barreras entre el trabajo y su relación íntima con Pepa. Por mucho que trabajaran juntas, por mucho que sus compañeros fueran como su familia, en ese momento ella era la doctora Castro, y Pepa era la subinspectora Miranda, nada más. Su mujer la observó divertida, habiéndose dado cuenta del casi desliz de la pelirroja. Lo cierto era que no se trataba de algo que preocupara particularmente a Pepa, pero sabía que Silvia prefería mantener esos dos aspectos de su vida un tanto alejados, y eso era algo que Pepa podía entender. Después de todo, la última vez que sus vidas privadas se habían mezclado con sus trabajos, la situación había terminado en tragedia.

–Hay montones de documentos que analizar –las palabras de Aisha devolvieron a las dos mujeres al presente–. Los técnicos informáticos de Comisaría van a tener las manos ocupadas durante días. Nosotras ya hemos terminado aquí, así que es todo tuyo, Silvia –dijo, señalando la amplitud del local con sus brazos–. Manténme informada de cualquier novedad, ¿de acuerdo?.

Silvia asintió, y observó cómo la Inspectora se alejaba de ellas para acercarse a comentar algo con los agentes que introducían al último detenido en un coche patrulla con destino a la Comisaría.

–Ven, te enseñaré lo que hemos encontrado –Silvia centró su atención de nuevo en el caso y siguió a Pepa hacia la parte trasera del local–. No hemos querido tocar nada hasta que llegaras, no queríamos contaminar la escena –la morena se colocó unos guantes de plástico y abrió una puerta metálica que se encontraba en aquella zona del local. La puerta daba a un patio trasero malamente techado con uralita, y que poco hacía por aislar la estancia del frío de la noche. A primera vista, Silvia no apreció nada fuera de lugar, pero al adentrarse y mirar a su alrededor, cayó en la cuenta de la estantería que estaba situada contra la pared justo al lado de la puerta. Un plástico azul la cubría, protegiendo su contenido de las inclemencias del tiempo.

Pepa se agachó y levantó levemente el plástico, para que Silvia pudiera ver las cajas llenas de electrodos y los montones de cables de pinzas de baterías de coche que se amontonaban en el mueble.

–A veces es casi decepcionante comprobar lo obtusos que pueden llegar a ser los criminales –Silvia comentó con gesto contrariado, mientras contemplaba lo que, no tenía duda alguna, iban a ser pruebas inculpatorias.

Pepa se incorporó, soltando el plástico para que cubriera de nuevo la estantería. –¿No te gusta que te faciliten el trabajo, pelirroja? –Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla lo en serio que se tomaba Silvia su labor. Cualquier otra persona se habría alegrado de tener el trabajo prácticamente resuelto, pero la inspectora Castro no. Su mujer se indignaba ante la falta de profesionalidad de unos maleantes.

Silvia la miró muy seria, mientras se recogía su larga melena y se enfundaba sus guantes dispuesta a comenzar su trabajo. –No me gusta la incompetencia –recalcó–, venga de quien venga.

Pepa negó con la cabeza, divertida por las pequeñas rarezas de su mujer. –Pues que quieres que te diga, Silvia. Yo casi me alegro de que, por una vez al menos, parece que las cosas van a resolverse sin complicarse infinitamente primero.

–Menuda sorpresa –contestó la pelirroja con sorna– Para ti las cosas pierden todo el interés una vez la persecución finaliza y alcanzas tu objetivo. El trabajo posterior es un mero y hastioso trámite.

–Te equivocas –replicó la morena, acercándose a su mujer más de lo que el protocolo de trabajo habría considerado decoroso–. Contigo no perdí el interés tras conseguir mi objetivo –añadió, acercándose un poco más, y depositando un beso en los labios de Silvia una vez se había asegurado de que no había ojos curiosos cerca. La pelirroja no se apartó, no pudiendo resistirse al influjo que la presencia de Pepa ejercía sobre ella. Pepa se separó al notar cómo el cuerpo de Silvia se estremecía involuntariamente.

–Algo me dice que eso no ha sido un escalofrío de placer –la morena colocó sus manos sobre los brazos de Silvia y se sorprendió al notar lo fría que estaba la piel de su mujer–. Estás helada –le dijo, quitándose su cazadora de cuero para dársela a ella. Silvia iba a protestar que no la necesitaba, pero el frío que le calaba hasta los huesos le hizo reconsiderar su respuesta.

–Salí con tanta prisa que se me olvidó el abrigo –dijo, agradeciendo la sensación de calidez que la envolvió al enfundarse la chaqueta de Pepa, aún caliente por efecto de su cuerpo–. Ahora vas a helarte tú –añadió, no queriendo ser egoísta, aunque reacia a deshacerse de la prenda.

–Yo me voy ya, que en Comisaría van a estar hasta arriba con tantos interrogatorios –Pepa se sonrió ante la expresión de conflicto interno que se había apoderado del rostro de su mujer–. No te preocupes, anda. Si me da frío, te robo tu abrigo de la taquilla, ¿vale? –y se acercó para robarle un último beso antes de dejarla hacer su trabajo en paz.

La pelirroja se quedó unos segundos observando la puerta por la que Pepa había salido, y no pudo evitar apretar sus brazos contra su cuerpo, tratando de mantener el contacto con la prenda de ropa como si de Pepa se tratara. Su olfato enseguida reconoció el olor del perfume de su mujer que todavía impregnaba la cazadora, y se acurrucó aún más dentro de ella, tratando de absorber aquella sensación tan agradable. Fue entonces cuando notó como algo se le clavaba en las costillas. Extrañada, la forense desabrochó la cremallera de la cazadora, y trató de encontrar el ofensivo objeto que la estaba incomodando. Tras varios intentos fallidos, finalmente dio con él. Sus dedos se colaron por el descosido del bolsillo interior de la cazadora y se toparon con un pedazo de plástico. Silvia sacó una tarjeta del interior de la cazadora, y la confusión se dibujó en su rostro al examinarla más de cerca. Hotel Campo di Fiori… Padova, leyó para sí, no entendiendo nada.

–¿Todo bien, Silvia? –La voz de Aítor la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y la mujer guardó la tarjeta rápidamente en donde la había encontrado. Silvia trató de recomponer su semblante y asintió al muchacho, adoptando de nuevo su faceta más profesional, y centrando otra vez su atención sobre el montón de pruebas que la rodeaban–. Pues tú mandas, entonces. La Jefa me ha pedido que te eche una mano con esto.

Silvia le alargó unos guantes antes de proceder a explicarle lo que necesitaba que hiciera.

El camino de vuelta a la Comisaría estaba transcurriendo prácticamente de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho el de ida. Silencio absoluto en el coche en el que viajaban Pepa y la inspectora Alcaraz.

–¿Me piensas decir ya qué es lo que te pasa?

Aisha la miró sorprendida, no esperando el comentario de Pepa. –¿De qué estás hablando?

–Estoy hablando de que, desde que te conozco, no te he visto nunca pasar más de un minuto callada, y sin embargo, desde que salimos de Comisaría hace –Pepa miró su reloj para cerciorarse del tiempo transcurrido–, como tres horas, apenas si has abierto la boca para escupir ordenes –la subinspectora la miró con el rostro serio, esperando dejar claro que las evasivas no iban a servir con ella–. ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Tiene algo que ver con el caso? –Aisha seguía sin pronunciar palabra, así que Pepa optó por comentar algo que llevaba rondándole la mente toda la noche–. Sé que acompañaste a Rubio a casa de Rey hace meses –Pepa no elaboró más su comentario, sabía que la inspectora entendería lo que estaba intentando preguntarle, aquello que le había resultado tan extraño a Pepa la primera vez que había leído aquel informe.

Aisha desvío la vista de la carretera unos segundos, lo suficiente como para comprobar que Pepa no iba a dejar el asunto, pero la rubia no se digno a dar una respuesta. Simplemente clavó la mirada en las calles vacías de la ciudad y siguió conduciendo rumbo a la Comisaría.

Pepa no daba crédito, era completamente impropio de ella comportarse así; esquiva y distante, al menos con ella. La actitud de Aisha la preocupó, precisamente por lo inusual de la misma. No quiso insistir, comprendiendo que si la inspectora no se lo contaba, sus motivos debía tener. Pepa entendía bien la necesidad de mantener ciertas partes de su vida alejadas de las de sus amigos, y por eso prefirió no insistir.

–Si necesitas hablar, sabes que estoy aquí –se limitó a añadir observando el rostro impertérrito de su amiga.

Aisha no contestó, y Pepa volvió a mirar al frente, perdiéndose de nuevo en el pasar acelerado de las calles de Madrid. Cuando ya había dado por sentado que su acompañante no iba a hacer ningún comentario sobre el tema, la morena notó la mano de la Inspectora apretar su rodilla en un gesto de cariño. Pepa levantó la vista, pero los ojos de Aisha no se cruzaron con los suyos. La Inspectora no apartó su mirada de la carretera.

–Gracias –susurró, al tiempo que devolvía su mano al volante–. Otro día tal vez, ¿vale?

Pepa asintió con una media sonrisa, aceptando las palabras de su jefa. Y de repente cayó en la cuenta de que, a pesar de lo bien que se llevaban y la cantidad de horas que pasaban juntas, era bien poco lo que Pepa sabía de la vida privada de la nueva inspectora Jefe de la Comisaría de San Antonio. Le sorprendió el hecho de no haberse dado cuenta hasta ese momento. La actitud siempre amable y extrovertida de Aisha le permitían esconder su vida privada sin que nadie tuviera la sensación de estar siendo excluido de ella.

-Más te vale –añadió, y dejó que el tema muriera ahí. Al menos por el momento. Las dos mujeres realizaron el resto del camino en silencio. Cada una perdida en sus pensamientos, en esas partes de sus vidas que ambas se empeñaban en ocultar a las personas que las querían.

* * *

_**Eso es todo por el momento. No prometo fecha de actualización, pero sí prometo que terminaré el fic, ¡tened fe! ;)**_


End file.
